Always love in the end
by batmanlover1
Summary: This is an x-over. Akihito, Ewon, and Ayase are Omega brothers
1. Chapter 1

This is an x-over between Finder, No money (Okane ga Nai), and Totally captivated. And a bit of Junjou Romantica, also a Alpha, Beta, and Omega au

Prologue

In this world nothing is ever fair. Take me and my brothers for example we were all born Omegas our father at first was kind to us until we presented as Omegas. Our father being a trader would often go to far off lands and take young Omegas to sell to the highest bidders. Of course, we didn't find out until after we presented. Our mothers were also taken but our father kept them for his entertainment. They were in their late teens when he took all three all being related in one way or another, he forced himself on them. Our father is not a bad looking man if no one knew about his other business then they would even call him a catch, he has short dark brown hair with hazel eyes. He always stayed in top shape, and like all other Alphas he is tall. He is after all a well known and respected merchant on the front.

When Ewon first presented at the age of 14 I was on 12 and I couldn't understand why father was so angry with him enough to lash out and locking him in his room for an entire week. We didn't even see his mom anymore after that. Ewon wasn't allowed to speak to me and Yukiya, father even went as far as to call him 'Omega Bitch' when ever he talked to him. At the time I didn't get it till almost 2 years later when I also presented as an Omega. Everything was normal till father got home and as always, I greeted him like always but this time he gave me a look I had never seen before. He grabbed me by my shirt and dragged me to the basement and through me against the wall and left, later he came back with my mother shoving her in my face saying, 'How dare you give me an Omega for a son' then he started to choke her while I watched and begged him to stop and when he finally did she was life less. Then he took his anger out on me till he was satisfied when I awoke next I found myself in the same room as Ewon. It was at that moment that I learned what had happened to my aunt. At that moment I was glad that if our youngest brother was also an Omega then he wouldn't see his mother die because she passed away after child birth.

We were put to work by doing work around the house, no longer able to call father, father but master it went like his for a few months. Then one night he took Ewon and he didn't come back till morning. He looked shaken up at first, he didn't want to talk the he told me that our 'father' took him to someone's house where he was blind folded and tied up. He said that he felt hands on him and that the even took his cloth off. All he heard was our 'father' saying 'just touch for now I have plans to sell him over seas along with his brother' after that we both feared for our youngest brother Yukiya because we knew for sure that he would be an Omega especially with how doll like he looked already. So we made a plan to escape the next time he was out on business.

But all that happened 5 years ago, and we were glad that we ran off when we did because a few weeks later Yukiya presented as an Omega as well. Me and Yukiya were only a few months apart while Ewon was 2 years older then me. Now we live in a small town in a different kingdom we were lucky when a doctor and his pregnant Omega found us on the side of the road. They took us in and gave us a place to stay while we found a place to call our own.

Nowaki although an Alpha never acted like our 'father' and let his Omega Hiroki get away with anything like refusing him or hitting him. Me and Ewon were surprised at first till we found out that Hiroki also had a past like us, but he was just kicked out when he wouldn't marry whom his parents picked out for him. He wanted to marry his life mate not a stranger. His mom would tell him that once he was bite and claimed then he would forget about all that. Soon after being kicked out he found Nowaki and they were together for almost 8 years and they were having their first child. That turned out to be twins, we all helped them out and still do seeing how Nowaki loved it when his Omega was with child and now they have 5 little ones. Every year Hiroki got pregnant and even though he protested and threated he was always happy only because it made Nowaki happy. It was through them that we really learned that being an Omega wasn't so bad and we can only hope to find our Alpha's as nice as Nowaki.

The town we live in isn't as big as the one that we grew up in but boring enough that people will ignore it lucky for us. Usually Omegas never do any work but me and Ewon were able to make it seem like we were betas by using suppressants and wearing dark wigs and it's a good thing that our heats are not that bad and only last about a week. Nowaki usually writes us an excuse for missing, while me and Ewon are at work Yukiya is with Hiroki helping him with the kids seeing as how he is on his 6th child. Everything was going good for us until the royal army decided to pass by one summer.

Disclaimer- not mine

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Outside of the town area you could find a small two-bedroom house. The house was a bit rundown, but the inside was all ways kept neat and clean. The house consisted of a small kitchen, with a small round table for three. One of the bedrooms is where all three sleep, while the other bedroom was turned into a studio. The studio was shared by the two older brothers, on one side all you could see was fabric, while the other side had art supplies. As the morning light started to roll in, the house occupants where getting ready for the day.

"It's time to wake up Yuki" said a blond hair blue eyed Omega as he got up from the bed that all three shared.

"Shut up I'm trying to sleep over here" said a dirty/silver blond hair hazel eyed, also Omega, boy on the other side of the shared bed.

"Well maybe if you had gone to bed earlier then you wouldn't be so tired Akihito" said the first blond

"It's not my fault that my current customer decided to put in some last minuet suggestions to the family portrait that I started on last week. So, get off my back Ewon" Akihito retorted back at his older brother.

"Please don't scream" said the youngest brother a petite blond hair blue eyed boy, as he stands in between his much taller brothers.

"Sorry Yuki it was a long night" said Akihito as he got out of bed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for scaring you. Let's go make some breakfast before we head out" said Ewon as he motioned Yukiya to follow him to the small kitchen. "I just got some left-over fabric from an order, would you like a new kimono. You can wear it for your birthday"

"Thank you I would love that very much" said Yukiya as he started to braid his blond hair to the side.

The brothers didn't have much, but they never need much to be happy as long as they had each other. In the five years that they lived in this town the two older brothers got to working as soon as they could. Ewon took on an apprenticeship with the local tailor, at the time he didn't have the money to pay it but the tailor told him to repay him with hard work instead. Akihito took up painting as a hobby that soon turned into his passion, one day at the market as he was trying to sell his work an artisan took a liking to his paintings and took him on as his pupil. As for Yukiya he was told to stay out of trouble, so he would go to Hiroki's house to help him with the kids, and then one day he asked Nowaki, Hiroki's Alpha, to teach him a bit about herbs to help his brothers out when they are in heat and unable to go out.

That's another reason we all live a bit outside of the town, so they won't find out about us being Omegas. Omegas were shunned and were not allowed to own land or work seeing how they were only believed to exist to follow an Alpha. Then there were Betas they were neither shunned or held in high regards like Alphas, they were truly free from social expectation. They could work, own land, have children, and they were never hunted by slave trader like most lonely Omegas where. When we first ran into Nowaki and Hiroki they decided to help us out. It was rear for an Omega to be able to find their life mate, they were almost always forced by an Alpha to mate. Even when they are not life mates, so it was a shock when we ran into a pair that are life mates, and they gave us hope.

Nowaki gave us tea with herbs that will hide our scents as Omegas then me and Ewon started to wear dark colored wigs, mostly because light hair like ours is a foreign look. And that would make us stand out more then smelling like an Omega. We all changed our last names and told people that we were cousins and relatives of Nowaki. I go by Akihito Takaba, my elder brother goes by Ewon Jung, and our youngest goes by Yukiya Ayase. We tend to keep Yukiya inside because even if we claim to be Beta's, he clearly looks like an Omega with his doll like features.

"I will make the tea" said Akihito as he walked in dressed for the day in fitted pants tucked into boots and a loose long-sleeved shirt. On his head was a dark colored wig that has long bangs that almost cover his eyes.

"Thank you Aki I'm going to go get dressed then" said Yukiya.

"So, what are you getting Yuki for his birthday next week" asked Ewon.

"I'm thinking about getting him an herb bag so when he goes to pick them he has some where to put them" said Akihito as he poured the tea for them.

"I'm going to make him a new kimono, I have some fabric left over from a high paying customer. So, it's high quality fabric" said Ewon as he ate and drank the tea.

"Ewon get ready so we can head out" Yukiya said as he stepped out of the room in a simple green kimono and blue obi.

"Okay, give me a few" he replied as he got dressed in a more stylish form fitted pants then Akihito, with a tight shirt under a dress jacket. On his head was also a wig similar to Akihito, only his wasn't so long in the bangs area.

"Okay let's go before Hiroki decided to kill Nowaki" Akihito said to Yukiya then he turned to Ewon "Have a good day at work"

"Yes, work hard big brother" said Yukiya as they exited the house and headed in different directions. Yukiya had on a hooded cloak long enough for him not to trip over, but enough to cover him.

Akihito and Yukiya walked for about 15 minutes before they reached a two-story house where the bottom part acted as Nowaki's clinic, and the top half was their actual living area. The top had 4 bedrooms a living area and a modest kitchen. The bottom half has an office, a small sitting area, and two private rooms for patients. Nowaki also had a storage room full of medicine and herbs. The two boys walked around to the back entrance that led to the upper half.

As soon as they made it to the door they both heard Hiroki's voice most likely telling the twins to leave the other kids alone. When we met the pair Hiroki was heavily pregnant with their first child or so they thought until the twins were born. Kenji the older boy twin looks like Nowaki, but with time they would find out that he acts a lot like Hiroki when provoked. Kimiko the younger girl twin took after Hiroki in looks, but always stayed calm like her father. When both twins decided they were bored they would often cause trouble for everyone. A few months after the twins were born, Hiroki got pregnant with Riku. Through out the second pregnancy Hiroki worried a lot as he got bigger because he didn't feel the baby move like with the twins, so he worried that Riku may not live. When Riku was born he was so quiet, that everyone worried about him until he cried out in hunger. Riku has Nowaki's eyes but Hiroki's features even the same hair color, he was never a problem and only cried out when hungry. Somehow Hiroki got pregnant again and this time it was because he wanted too, in the previous two pregnancies Nowaki had to talk Hiroki into it. Hiroki gave birth to a baby girl named Hemino, she took after Nowaki in looks and is a regular charter box, but smart and always up to something. Tamaki only happened because Hiroki got jealous of one of Nowaki's patients. Tamaki being the current baby will get himself into trouble and fall a lot. So, now here is Hiroki opening the door yet again pregnant and almost due any day.

"Come on in you two" he said as he motioned us inside "I really need the help right now, I swear this is the last baby I'm ever having in my life. I'm getting to old for this"

"Come on your not even 30 yet" Akihito said trying to cheer up Hiroki

"I know, and I love them all but, if I let Nowaki get his way every time then I will end up having a kid every year until I can't have anymore" he said while stroking his bulging stomach.

"Come on let's get you to relax, leave the kids to me and Yukiya" as I said this I turn to look at my brother at the bottom of all the kids as the piled-on top of him.

"Come on kids let uncle Yuki breath" said Hiroki as he walked out of the room.

'I hope that Ewon is having a good time at work' Akihito thought as he saved Yukiya from the kids.

In the back of a tailor shop, like every evening you can find Ewon working on creating new clothing styles. Although this time around he was busy working on a new kimono for Yukiya's birthday. The high quality fabric a baby blue color that is being made into a kimono and a vibrant yellow obi. It would be a few more days before it would be finished but in time for his birthday.

"Ewon, the sun is setting you can go for the day" said the old tailor from the door frame "here I have a few silver beads that you can sew into the sleeves as decoration"

"Thank you so much" I said as I set the fabric aside.

"No problem all of these matireals would have gone to waste, if you didn't put it all to good use" he said as he walked away.

Soon enough we closed up, I walked down the street and greeted people on my way to Nowaki's clinic. Luckily it was only a ten minute walk, when I got to the back door Nowaki was also there ready to go up.

"How was your day today" he said as I got closer.

"Good just some adjustment and patching, nothing to big. How about you" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

"Just some check ups nothing to major. All though I do have some news that everyone needs to hear" he said as he let me in. I moved aside as all the kids ran to jump on Nowaki all talking at the same time. As soon as all the kids were off of him he went to Hiroki's side, to give him a kiss much to the others embarrassment. "Lets all eat then I will tell everyone the news" Soon diner was eaten and some of the kids were fighting sleep.

"Daddy, I have something to tell you man to man" said a determined Kenji as he looked at Nowaki while the others hid their smiles at his adorable determination.

"Okay, and what would that be" Nowaki asked with a smile on his face.

Kenji went to stand next to Yukiya, and what he said next surprised everyone. "I have decided that Uncle Yuki will be my bride" Kenji said as he took Yukiya's hand.

Everyone was so surprised that they didn't know what to say, but Nowaki acted first. "Is that so" he asked his son.

"Yes because he is pretty and smells nice" he answered his father.

"Alright but your have to grow up to be as tall as I am before you make him your bride and then work even more hard to make Yuki happy" Nowaki said to his son with a smile.

"Then I will start working right now" he said with determination.

"But before that you need sleep little man" said Hiroki with a smile.

"Okay, mom but I won't give up uncle Yuki" he said as he left making everyone laugh.

"Now that the kids are all asleep I should tell you the news I heard today" said Nowaki from the chair by Hiroki. "The Royal army will be passing by here maybe by next week"

"Don't worry about us we will keep our heads down" said Ewon.

"Yeah low to the ground" added Akihito as he turned to Yukiya "That means no going out by yourself okay"

"I promise I will stay close by while they are around" said Yukiya with a smile 'what could happen anyways' he thought.

Disclaimer- nothing is mine

R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

About 2 days ride away from the small village close to the sea shore, is the kingdoms capital city. Of on the sea shore is a bridge that connects the castle island to the city. On the castle island King Haru rules with his 3 sons. Even though 2 of them are not his by birth he treats them all equal. Around the time his two younger sons were born they lost their parents, and seeing how the King was the only living relative. So, he took them in seeing how they were the sons of his two younger siblings.

First there is the oldest Ryuichi, being the only biological son of the King, a lot was expected of him. As the crown prince, and as Alpha, he has many responsibilities to take care of but there is one that he would do anything to avoid and that would be to get married. Marriage was the only thing keeping him from taking the throne and being crowned the next King. It's not like he has a problem finding someone, they will literally line up every morning by his father's request. Every meeting he had with his father he would always ignore the marriage subject. He wasn't looking for someone to just through themselves at his feet just for his title and the title they would gain. No, he was looking for someone that at least would put up a fight instead of just giving into everything.

The second son of the King, Kanou Somuku also an Alpha, who is in actuality the son of the kings only sister who found her mate at a young age. Her mate at the time was the son of the treasurer at the time. She was only 16 and he was 24 when they met. Her father was against it to the point that he arranged a marriage for her. But King Haru didn't like seeing his sister sad so, he help them escape so she could be happy. They were fine, for the first 4 years they lived a normal life. They were happy until someone recognized her and decided to use her and her family as bait for her brother who was now King. By the time he got to her they had killed her and her husband, and just before they could kill his nephew Somuku. Luckily Somuku was just a child at the time so it wasn't to hard for him to adjust to the role of prince. He grew up thinking that King Haru was his father, but even when he learned the truth he never stopped calling him father. Now a full-grown man he intimidated everyone with his 6" 5' bulky built. He was also sharing the same dilemma as his older brother, their father wanted him married as soon as possible. But the thing is that he didn't want to be stuck with a male Omega, only because he thought it was weird.

Last but not least is the Kings youngest son Mookyul. Mookyul is the son of the Kings Only Omega brother. The young Omega was raped a year before their sister died. Around that time their father the former king had just passed away and with everyone grieving no one noticed when it happened. The current King found him passed out in the stables, who ever had done it tied up the young Omega and forced themselves onto him. He was found tied and bleeding from his bound limbs and backside. The King was furious for days, and never left his brothers side as he recovered from the rope burns. The young Omega was never the same after that, he almost killed himself when he found out he was pregnant. If the king was furious before he was enraged now, but the king had to put it aside for his brother. For the 9 months the king never left the omegas side. The king was devastated when he heard that his beloved brother didn't make it through the child birth, but vowed never to let that happen again. So, in honor of his brother he took in the baby as his own, and made a law that if someone would be found abusing an Omega then the punishment is death. The king tried to shield Mookyul from the world, but he was a wild child and heard almost all the rumors, and by the age of 7 he confronted his father about his birth. The King told him but just the part about him being, his nephew nothing else. Now as a grown man like his older brothers he is standing in front of their father in the throne room in full royal attire with a circlet crown on his head and a cape draped to one side.

"Mookyul are you listening to me" said the king with an angry expression.

"No, actually I stopped listening. Its always the same thing with you. If I am going to get married at least make sure that they will be able to keep up with me if you know what I mean" he answered with a bored expression.

"I have a better idea the three of you are going to go look for your mates on your own. All of you will visit every village in the kingdom till you find your mate, and if you don't then I will arrange a marriage for all of you. I am getting old and I want to rest and spoil grandchildren" said the King as he stared down at his sons.

"Old man I am not getting married just because your getting old and sentimental" said Somuku also in his royal attire similar to his younger brother but his cape being a dark green and not a royal blue like the younger.

"I will have to agree with them father, but I will go just to appease you. But I have a few conditions" said Ryuichi in his red royal attire and thicker circlet crown on his head.

"Fine let's hear it" said the King somewhat happy now that they were getting close to what he wanted.

"For starters we will go under the guise as generals just training new troops. So that way no one knows who we are, and when we get back empty handed. At least give us a choice on who we will marry" said the oldest.

"Finally, this I can accept you will leave within a week" said the King with a huge smile on his face while imagining his grandchildren.

Disclaimer- not mine

R&R Happy New Years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

In the middle of night, the two older brothers could be found in their shared makeshift studio, finishing up their own projects. Ewon decided that he would use the silver beads on the yellow obi, in a cross shape, which he was finishing up at the moment. On the other side Akihito was finishing up a small painting that he was adding the finishing touches to.

"I'm leaving early tomorrow so that I can get out before the sun goes down" said Ewon as he looked at his brother.

"Ok well I'm also leaving early to turn this in and get Yuki his present" Akihito answered before he remembered that Yuki had no sense of danger. "I will try to be back before he decided to leave on his own"

"Yeah remember last time there was a dog after him" the concern for the younger brother was at its all-time high as Ewon recalled the time where he wanted to help a lost dog, only because he thought that the animal was hurt. But in reality, the dog had rabies, and if Akihito had been a minuet late then the younger boy would have been bitten.

"I know he means well but I think that we have sheltered him a bit too much, I mean we even give him sleeping herbs when it comes time for his heat"

"I think your right Aki, and I think that after this birthday we will tell him and prepare him for when his heat comes this month"

"Don't worry this was bound to happen sooner or later, lets just hope that if he ever finds his fated mate that he will be in good hands" said Akihito with a feeling of unknown dread for some reason.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village about 5 miles away about 20 men could be seen some on horseback and others on foot. They were all in training uniforms as per ordered by the Royal family. The outfits were black pants tucked into almost knee high black boots, and a gray button up jacket with the Royal Army crest on the left breast area.

"Alright men as soon as we enter the village we will camp on the outer wood area, so we do not interfere with the people of this village. You will be able to tour the village but within a few rules. First no drinking in the village bars if you want to drink then you can but at the camp area. Second try not to pick any fights with the locals no matter what. Third control your pheromones the majority of you are Alphas so don't try anything with and Omega unmated or not, this also goes for the Batas I don't need to be cleaning up your messes. Fourth let me Suoh, the twins, killer bear, or Sangchul know when you leave and when you return" said Kirishima as serious as always.

"Is it just me or did most of those rules sound like they applied more to the youngest prince then any other person in this group" said Killer Bear as he looked at the prince he served under.

"I believe they were, well mostly" said Sangchul as he knew what kind of person Mookyul was, and that meant that they were going to have to keep an eye on him.

"He's just grumpy because the love of his life is back in the castle siting on his desk waiting for him" said Misao Kuba the younger twin with no emotion or a filter.

"The kid is right, this is the time where you get to relax for a while, and your grumpy about paperwork Kirishima" said Killer Bear.

"Well pardon me for trying to actually do my job" he said almost yelling.

"Enough I see the village up ahead" said the first prince

"Yes, your highness" Kirishima said with embarrassment. He never acted like this but when ever Bear and the younger twin were around, they would mostly pick on him just for the sake of it.

"It's General don't forget why we are here" said Ryuichi as they reached the village and headed to the forest to camp.

The next morning Ewon was the first one out the door, after drinking his tea and putting on his wig, and leaving the finished kimono and obi on the bed for Yukiya. Akihito was next leaving a quick note for Yukiya for when he woke up. He was in such a rush that he didn't notice when he spilled the last bit of herbs for the tea. Akihito arrived at Hiroki's without any problems.

"Hi there Aki" said Nowaki at the top of the stairs.

"Morning, I'm just here to see what all we need for our little party tonight" said Akihito as he climbed the stairs.

"Where is the birthday boy" he said looking for Yukiya.

"We decided to let him sleep in and I still need to go pick up his gift, I might take one or two of the kids with me" Akihito said as he opened the front door.

"I see well, have fun I am going to go open for today, see you later" said Nowaki heading to the clinic.

"Hello Uncle Aki" said Hemino from where she was sitting with her brother Riku right next to her as he just waved back.

"Where is Yuki" said Hiroki.

"He's still asleep seeing how early it is I'm going to go for him in 3 hours. But right now, I am going to go drop this off, and then go for his present. Also, if there is any thing else we need for tonight" Akihito said as he took a seat and put the painting down.

"I see well if you could bring ingredients for the cake, I think that's all we are missing. I wish I could help do more" Hiroki said as he rubbed his bulging belly.

"Don't worry your head, you do more than enough. Besides Nowaki would be upset if you hurt yourself by taking on more than you can do" Akihito said as he put his hand on the older Omegas belly as he felt a kick. "See even the baby agrees with me"

"Alright but only because my back hurts" Hiroki said in defeat while laughing at the comment.

"But if it's alright I could take these two with me, so you can rest a bit more before the twins, and the baby wake up" Akihito said motioning to the awaken kids.

"I think that would be great, thank you" Hiroki said as he turned to the kids "be good for Akihito and stay close to him"

"Okay mom" they both said as they got up to wait for Akihito by the door.

"Alright you two let's get going" Akihito said as he guided the kids out the door.

It took the about half an hour to reach the house to deliver the painting, but it only took that long because he would take little brakes for the kids. After getting paid they went to a stand that had different types of bags, he let the kid's hands go to reach for one that caught his eyes. The bag made of soft creamy leather material, not too big or small.

As he looked at the bag he forgot about the kids and little Riku saw a little toy that caught his bright big blue innocent eyes, forgetting what his mother had told him about staying close to Aki, as he drifted to the toy. Not paying attention to the people around him, he walked straight into a person's leg. The little boy bounced back on his little bottom with a yelp, he looked up to the stranger with golden eyes. The little boys yelp got the attention of Akihito as he was handing over the money for the bag.

"Riku" Akihito said almost forgetting about the bag as he grabbed it and Hemino's hand as to not lose her too.

"A-Aki" the little boy stuttered out as his eyes started to fill with unshed tears as he feared what the stranger could do.

The stranger kneeled down to help the little boy up "don't worry I won't hurt you little one" said the stranger.

"O-okay" said the little boy less afraid as Akihito and his sister hugged him.

"Please don't scare me like that" Akihito said as he lifted the boy in one arm and the other hand around Hemino. Akihito turned to look at the stranger to thank him for helping the boy up. But the word never left his moth as he realized just how good looking the man before him is. "T-thank you, f-for helping him" just by saying that it made him flustered and Akihito had to look away from the man.

"No need, it was an accident" said the golden eyed stranger with a smirk on his face because of the younger mans reaction to him. "Besides he was only after a toy" at that moment the stranger went to the stand with the toys and picked up some and paid for them, before he came back. "Here these are for you"

Akihito looked at the basket with about 4 toys including the one that Riku was after "thank you but you didn't need to buy them"

"It's no problem, besides kids should never be denied of toy no matter the age" said the man as he smirked at Akihito's flushed face by being called a kid.

Akihito didn't answer the man he just walked away with the kids and the basket which Hemino took. This was the first time he had ever had a reaction to a man and who could blame him the man was gorgeous with his slick black hair and golden eyes. 'No don't think this way, besides the man was not a local so it's not like he will see the man again right' he told himself.

"Uncle Aki are you ok, you look red" said Hemino with worry.

"I'm okay, lets go for the stuff for the cake" said Akihito trying to cool himself down.

On the other side of the village a tall man enters the tailor shop with his jacket in one hand leaving him in a tight mussel shirt.

"Anyone there" the tall man almost shouted.

"Can I help you" said Ewon as he stepped out from the back as he froze when he saw his very good-looking costumer.

"You better those idiots back at camp wouldn't help" said the costumer as he tossed the jacket on the table "I ripped of the buttons when I took it off"

"You ripped them off" Ewon finally said as he unfroze.

"That's what I just said, how long do I have to wait for or are you just going to look at me the entire time" said the costumer in an annoyed tone as Ewon blushed.

"I-It won't take long just take a seat and it will be about 5 or so minuets" Ewon said while getting the sewing kit out and a few buttons on the counter, as he heard the other man take a seat. Ewon looked at the original buttons on the jacket to find similar ones to replace them. As he started to sew the first button of three he felt the other mans eyes on him as he sowed. The costumers gaze started to make him feel flustered to the point were he almost poked his finger on the last button. "Here you are all done"

As Ewon handed back the jacket and looked up, at that moment the man took the jacket while putting the other hand under Ewon's chin and getting close to his face "you're not bad looking". Ewon froze once again as he had never dealt with this kind of attention, the jacket was forgotten as the costumer let it fall to the ground, not a moment later Ewon felt something rub against his covered private area making him jump out of the mans reach as Ewon covered his privates. "So, you are a man, not bad" the costumer took change out on the counter, far more then what it should have been. "I will be back and then maybe we could have some fun". Ewon blushed hard as the costumer left with the jacket.

Meanwhile at the brothers home the younger one was getting up for the day ahead. He saw the gift that Ewon left for him on the bed and he smiled as he could feel how much he was loved because the gift was going to be treasured by him. After a quick bath he put it on loving the way it felt on him and his favorite part had to be the beads on the obi and sleeves. He slipped on his getas and braided his hair to the side. When he got in the kitchen, he started to clean up the mess 'this must have been Aki' he thought. To into his cleaning he never saw the note that his brothers left on the table. 'I guess I need to go to the forest to pick up more herbs' he told himself as he exited the house.

"Hay Kirishima have you seen my idiot prince" said Homare the older twin, as he enters the tent.

"At least say your coming in, and as to your idiot prince he said that he was going to explore the forest and wanted to be alone" said Kirishima annoyed because his prince had left without him and no one knew where the wild prince was at. "This is going to be a long week" he told no one but himself as the twin left.

Disclaimer – not mine

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Warning not for the faint of heart.

My first lemon/non-consent

n/a Thank you to all of those who read and review I love reading what you all think of the story so far.

"I can't believe this, how could you just leave him alone for more than an hour" said a frantic Ewon.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm mad at myself too for taking longer than I was suppose too but blaming each other is not going to help find Yuki" said Akihito as both brother look through the house once more.

* * *

 _'_ _This is all my fault' thought Akihito as he thought back to earlier in the day. After running away from the golden eyed stranger, he took the kids to a playing area were kept thinking about the stranger. If it wasn't for little Hemino getting his attention, then he would have stayed there all day. As he and the kids got back to the clinic they ran into Ewon who was able to get out earlier. At first Ewon just thought that Yukiya was already at the clinic but once they got there Ewon saw how nervous Akihito seemed._

 _"_ _Please tell me that Yuki is with the kids in the other room and not alone at home" said a worried Ewon._

 _"_ _I can explain, I didn't mean too. But time really does go by fast, look we will go home get him and come back here before the sun goes down" Akihito said as he tried to make things better, while thinking 'you better not have left Yuki' the whole time._

* * *

"Let's go back to the clinic maybe he is already there" Akihito said while trying to stay level headed and trying hard not to think the worst.

"No, let's look around the surrounding woods first then lets head back" Ewon said while lighting up a torch stick seeing how the sun was going down fast.

"Alright I will take the left side and you take the right side" Akihito said taking a stick in his hand, but before they even went their separate way they heard a rustle in front of them coming from the woods.

The brothers walked slowly to the noise as they raised their light to see who or what was making the noise. Then all to soon a small body fell in front of them, what was once a pretty blue kimono was now torn and dirtied. Hair that was always kept neatly to one side in a braid, was now a tangled mess. Skin so soft and white, that would at times seemed to glow now was marred in blues and purples. There was even a noticeable patch of blood on whatever is left of the kimono.

"Y-yuki, oh my god, Aki help me get him inside the house" said Ewon as he was the first out of the two to come out of the shock.

"R-right" said Akihito as he tries to hold back his tears of what relief, worry, anger at himself or whom ever did this.

"Let's get him cleaned up first then we will go to the clinic, so that Nowaki can take a look at him" said a calm and expressionless Ewon.

As soon as they got they youngest Omega in the house and into the bathing area, Ewon turned on all the lights that they had in there while, Akihito worked on getting the water in the tub and making sure it was warm enough. Ewon slowly slid the ruined kimono from the younger Omega's shoulders only to be stopped by what seemed like an angry bloody bite. It was right there on the right side of the youngest neck, and if not treated right it would get infected. Ewon, wanted to hold his little brother, he wanted to cry for a different life to be given to the young boy, but he knew that for both of his brothers he had to be strong and hold it in. He pulled himself together and removed the rest of the tattered clothing, finial giving into his tears as he saw the purple bruise forming in the shapes of large hands on the youngers hips. While white fluids mixed with blood that left trails on his legs, which seemed like it started from the Omegas private area.

"Ewon, what's wrong" Akihito said as he got a good look at the youngest "oh my god"

"This is why I didn't what to leave him alone" Ewon said in an angry tone, tears rolling down his checks while never taking his eyes off, of Yukiya.

"I-I… oh my god, Ewon what have I done, if..if only I wasn't distracted, I should have been here" said a frantic Akihito as he sobbed in remorse.

"I'm not angry at you, but at the asshole who did this, so put yourself together and help me get him cleaned so we can take him to Nowaki" said Ewon as he pulled himself together once again. 'Just what happened to you Yuki'

* * *

 _As Yukiya walked through the woods to get to a small opening that was well hidden. He came upon it one day while looking for a certain flower, after that he would come on his own just to enjoy the wild flowers that grow in the small opening. He had just finished picking the herbs to replace the ruined ones at home. He never really understood why they needed to drink the herbed tea every day, because right now his sense where sensitive._

 _The sun felt warmer, he was more aware of the smells around him, overwhelming him a bit, so he decided to lay down in the flower bed. As he laid there he kicked off his getas, while gazing at the butterflies as they fluttered about. He must have dozed off for a bit, because he was awakened up by how warm he was starting to feel._

 _He sat up with his knees bent to one side, hoping to cool down a bit. But just as he moved up he started to feel a little uncomfortable, making him shift from side to side. He started to loosen up his kimono, as he started to feel hot in them. Then he decided to bend his legs to sit on them, only to feel his bottom wet, thinking to himself that it was only sweat._

* * *

 _Kanou thought that walking through the woods would be a good idea, plus it would annoy the eldest twin. Being the second heir he got more freedom to do as he pleased but to an extent, not once did he ever envy his older brother. But this whole 'find your mate' shit got on his nerve, he never envisioned himself with a wife let a lone children. Not after what had happened to his own family. If he was being honest with himself, he always thought that he could just play 'the cool uncle'. Another thing was what if his mate was a male, he had always been with women never men._

 _Coming out of his thoughts he realized that he was close to a clearing. But before he actually got to the edge, an intoxicating smell, of flowers and citrus reached him. The smell was making his Alpha awaken with a frenzy like no other. Along with his Alpha, he started to feel his teeth ache for flesh. While his nether regions started to react to what ever smell was making him loose control over his Alpha as he let off a wave of his pheromones._

 _Now at the edge of the clearing he opened his eyes to the most mystical scene, in the middle of a flower bed sat what must be a creature of lore. The sun lit up the golden yellow hair on the creature head, the blue kimono was loose enough, around the shoulder, for him to see the most beautiful patch of teasing skin. Before Kanou knew it he was two feet behind the mystical creature._

* * *

 _Yukiya felt like he was being watched but at the moment he started to feel more uncomfortable than before, and his cocklet was acting up like he wanted to go pee. But not at the same time it was a different feeling that he could not describe. As he fidgeted his kimono slid a bit on his shoulder. He also felt his checks become warm and had the urge to move his head to the side. Then he noticed a big shadow over him, his first thought was to run. So, he acted on that thought and got up on wobbly legs and took a few steps forward before he fell on his stomach._

 _The creature stood up and stumbled to the ground, not waiting for the creature to get up again Kanou knelt over him and moved his right hand from the creatures ankle and under the kimono. Stopping at his thighs, loving the way the creatures skin felt under his hand. While the other hand was at the creatures neck traveling down into the kimono and stopping on the right nipple, as he played with it._

 _Yukiya felt the shadows hands on him making him feel useless and at the same time stirring an unknown feeling within him. That feeling made him scared not knowing what to do. But on thing he did know was that the hands felt good on his warm skin, it made him shiver in fear because it was a stranger._

 _The shiver that ran through the creature, only made Kanou more excited than before as the hand on the thigh moved up more. He felt what could only be slick on the creature's inner thigh. While the hand on the right nipple moved back up to the shoulder to pull down the fabric, to expose more of that creamy skin that was begging to be touched. These actions alone caused the creature to make a small noise._

 _He couldn't believe that the shadow man above him was moving his hands to a place no one had ever touched him at. But what really surprised Yukiya was when his kimono was pulled over, exposing his shoulder. That made him whimper with fear of what else would happen._

 _Kanou put tongue on the exposed flesh, as he tasted it, and nipped at it. While his right hand found a small erect cocklet that fit in the palm of his hand, a perfect fit. At this the creature shivered and moaned. At that reaction Kanou decided to squeeze a bit and move his hand causing some friction._

 _The hand on his private area made Yukiya stiffen and shiver in what, fear, anticipation, he didn't know. And that made him whimper out a moan. Then the hand moved causing an unknown feeling to stir within him. Yukiya gasped out into a painful moan as the other hand returned to is nipple and pulled on it._

 _Kanou had enough the clothing had to go, he needed to feel the creatures skin on his. He pulled back from touching the creature as he took off his shirt and stood up long enough to pull his pants down leaving him in nothing. He saw how painful and proud his erection stood in anticipation. The creature never moved an inch as he returned to untie the obi throwing it in an unknown direction. Then came the kimono which the creature put both of his hand to his chest, at this he growled._

 _Yukiya froze at the growl that came from above him, the shadow took advantage of his frozen state and pulled his kimono off leaving him bare. At that action his braid came undone. Yukiya felt the hands return on his body and this time they were moving around more, squeezing in certain areas, and pulling in others. This made his react with a shiver and another whimpering moan. He felt something wet trail on his shoulder to the base of his neck where it stopped only to feel, hot breath and teeth grazing his skin. But the thing that made him completely paralyzed was the hand that was now rubbing his but as he felt fingers slid into his most private area. So private that not even he has ever touched himself there._

 _'_ _It was so tight and wet' was all that Kanou thought as he slid a finger inside the creature. He was loosening what little control he had left as he added another finger and scissors at the opening. The smell that was coming off, of the creature made his head turn. 'That's no more' he thought as he removed his fingers and aligned himself._

 _Yuliya sighed as the fingers left him but felt himself hold his breath as he felt something bigger than the fingers at his private area. Then he felt it forcing itself inside of him, it burned. Then he felt hands on his but checks, as they forced his but to open a bit. With that bit of opening the burning sensation got worse as whatever was being forced inside of him went in deeper making him cry out in pain as tears rolled down his checks. What ever was inside of him started to move out, and much to his pain it pushed in deeper if possible._

 _It felt so good to be inside of the creature, and yet painful as the tight rings were squeezing him. He then pulled out only to slam in again and again. He heard the creature cry out and this made him go into a frenzy. He reached under the creature and started to stork the little cocklet. He felt the start of his knot beginning, and at that he moved the long hair to the left side as he felt his teeth ready as he started to bite down hard as his knot got big connecting them._

 _Yukiya cried out in pain and a bit of pleasure as he was bitten, and he felt something hard inside of him bulge making him look at his legs to see blood run down them. The shadow man moved his mouth from his neck and did not move for a minute. But then while still attached to the shadow man he was turned so now he could see the man above him, as he was now on his back. The man looked so scary to him to the point of making him shiver in fear. He decided to be brave and look down where they were connected, and much to his fear it was a penis that was inside of him._

 _Just by the fact that the creature was shivering when he looked at how they were connected made him move making the blue-eyed beauty moan. Kanou bent over to kiss his tears away as he pounded again and again. He started to feel his knot die down as he was coming to an end. Well at least he was able to see the blue-eyed beauty come at least 3 times. As he pulled out he fell beside the creature, as he closed his eyes._

 _Yukiya sobbed as the man fell on the ground at his side, it had hurt when the man pulled out. He stayed there for a few minuets before he saw that the sun was starting to set, and he needed to go home. Slowly he turned on his side and started to get up, it was a painful prosses. When he was finally up he felt something gushing down his legs from his private area making him sob more at what had just happened. He was no fool, a bit slow but not dumb. He knew that he had just been raped, and he just wanted to get home to his brothers. He picked up the now dirtied kimono and put it on forgetting about the obi. He ran as fast as he could and in the proses his kimono kept getting caught to the pint that he fell a couple of times. By the time he started to feel dizzy he was nearing the edge of the woods were the house was at. The last thing he heard and was lights and the voices of his brothers._

* * *

Akihito carried the youngest on his back as he and Ewon walked as fast as they could to the clinic. Ewon walked on ahead as he practically banged on the door.

"Nowaki, it's Ewon we need your help" said a desperate Ewon.

"Come inside first" said Nowaki as he opens the door to the clinic. Seeing how it was late in the day and it was closed, the brothers were the only ones there. "What happened"

"He was attacked, or at least we think he was" said Akihito as he put the youngest on one of the vacant beds.

"Let me take a look okay" said Nowaki as he closed the curtain for privacy. After a few minuets and a few colorful words from the sweet doctor, he opened the curtain with a grim look on his face. "It looks like who ever did this forced Yuki to mate them, they went as far as to mark him"

* * *

"Where the hell have you been" Kirishima yelled at the figure of the unaccounted middle prince. "And why do you look like that"

"Where are my brothers" was all Kanou could say knowing he lost control and for that he felt ashamed.

"They are both waiting for you in the large tent" said Kirishima as he pointed in the tents direction.

As Kanou got inside he saw his brothers, the twins, and Kirishima behind him "I'm sorry I wasn't able to control myself" he said as he faced Kirishima.

"What are you talking about" said a concerned Ryuichi hoping there were no dead bodies.

"There was this Omega in the woods… and it just happened….. I didn't mean to" he answered all at once.

"Start from the beginning" said Ryuichi as he puts a hand on his brother.

Disclaimer- not mine

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"It's like I said, I just wanted to take a walk through the woods to well just walk. Then after a while I started to feel the need to good in a certain direction. Know that I think about it I think it was the smell that the Omega was giving off, that was making me go there. I tried to avoid it, but I felt my Alpha wanting to take control, and by the time I made it to a small clearing I lost control, and by the time I came to my senses. I was naked and there was blood. Ryuichi I forced myself onto someone what should I do. I'm a horrible person." Said Kanou hating himself for what just happened, not only because he hurt someone, no because he hurt his fated mate.

The one person he wished he never meet, because of this one reason, but what is done is done. He just hoped that he could get the chance to make it up to them one way or another. Even if the Omega never wants anything to do with them. If that was to be the case, then Kanou would leave them alone for as long as they both live.

"No, you're not, having an Alpha for a second gender can make you do odd and unexplainable things. We will find your mate, you will take to them, and you will make the best out of this situation. But don't think that you won't be punished for this. When we get back to the castle I will let father take care of your punishment, for now you are not allowed outside of the camp area" said the older Alpha brother.

"That is fine after what happened I don't think I can face anyone for a while" said a defeated Kanou.

"I know this is not a good time to mention this, but we have to know was the Omega a male or female. Just in case they come here or someone else" said the elder twin.

"All I remember is that they were small and blonde hair" said Kanou trying hard to make out a face.

"If they were small no wonder there was blood, I mean look at how big you are" said the younger twin obviously not getting a read on the atmosphere in the tent. But that also got the others thinking 'just how small was the Omega, better yet how young was the Omega'

* * *

After Nowaki told the older brothers of what the younger one might have had to endure, he was faced with two angry, overprotective omegas. It was a good thing that they caught him in the clinic and not upstairs where he knew that Hiroki would get himself over worked and that was not good in his condition.

"Before you two decide to go on a killing spree, you must remember that Yukiya is mated to this person so, with a bond this fresh they will be sensitive to each other's emotions. So, in other words Yukiya will be aware of what is happening in a way" said a worried Nowaki.

"So, then what are you suggesting that we just give up Yuki to the person that raped him, and just let it be" said an angry Akihito instantly regretting the way he said that "sorry I didn't mean it that way".

"I know you didn't, don't worry about it if it was Hiro or any of the kids I would be the same. Not that I'm not angry, but at the moment but Yuki needs someone calm to help him through this. Over the years all three of you have become family to us, so believe me I want to find the person who did this as well" Nowaki said almost losing his composure.

"What do you recommend we should do" said a calmer Ewon.

"First, I suggest that we try and figure out if Yuki remembers what his mate looks like and I know you two will not like this, but they will have to talk this out. Because if this was his fated mate that did this then there is a possibility that neither were able to control themselves. You see when fated mates first meet they are sent into a mini heat so that the claiming is easier on the Omega. So, if Yuki took the tea this morning then he was most likely aware of what was going on and by the look of the bite he was trying to fight. Another reason that they should talk to each other is that the real reason for the mini heat is for the Omega to get pregnant" said Nowaki with a pained look on his face.

"So then was it the same for you and Hiroki" said a curious Ewon.

"It was, and if you want to know the answer is yes he did get pregnant the first time. But 2 months in we lost the baby, I guess that is the reason we have so many now" Nowaki said with a small smile. "It was a while before we were able to get pregnant again, and I know that Hiro feels the same as me"

"Thank you for telling us even with how painful it must be. I guess for now we should let Yuki sleep and when he gets up we will see if he is willing to tell us what happened. But if Yuki doesn't want to see the person who did this then we shouldn't pressure him, if he is pregnant then we will cross that bridge when its time" Ewon said as he stroked Yukiya's hair.

"Fine, but we will be there when they talk so this doesn't happen again" says Akihito calming down.

"Good, for now you can all stay here for a few days so that I can keep an eye on Yuki" and just as Nowaki said this the twins Kenji and Kimiko run inside. "What's going on you two"

"It..it's mom" said Kenji out of breath.

"Th-the baby" was all Kimiko was able to get out before Nowaki ran out the door followed by the others, except for Akihito who stayed by his little brother's side. Upstairs Nowaki, Ewon, and the twins found Hiroki in pain.

"Nggh…Nowaki I think the baby wants out..agh..no more..last one..nggh" said Hiroki in pain as Nowaki picked him up to take him downstairs to the clinic.

"Ewon do you mind staying with the kids, I have a feeling that this will be quick" said Nowaki as he pecked Hiroki.

"Yeah sure no problem" he said as Tamaki started to whine.

As soon as Nowaki got Hiroki on an empty bed, he took off the kimono that he was wearing and gave him a large white night shirt.

"Do you need any help" said a worried Akihito knowing that the baby was a few days early.

"Yes, I have a feeling that this is going to be a fast birth" said Nowaki as he got Hiroki on his knees.

As Hiroki was helped on his knees, Akihito went in front of him so that Hiroki had his arms on his shoulders. Akihito watched as Hiroki opened his knees wide so that the baby can have an easier way out of Hiroki's rectum/birth canal. Nowaki was already there waiting for when the babe would come out. Hiroki squeezed Aki's shoulders as pain shot though out his body telling him to push and push he did, arching his back so the baby can come straight out without a problem. It was an hour and a half before a healthy baby boy was born.

Akihito kept Hiroki in the same spot until Nowaki was done cleaning and checking the baby. Once the baby was clean and Nowaki started to clean Hiroki, Akihito slipped out to check on Yukiya. It would be a miracle if he slept through all of that noise. He was right Yukiya was awake and sitting at the edge of the bed staring hard at the floor.

While looking at his brother it dawned on him that Yuki might have to go through that as well, and it scared him to know that because of how small he is. Akihito had heard of stories where the mother doesn't make it after giving birth. He just hoped that it didn't happened to Yukiya.

"Hey, how are you doing" Akihito asked softly, then he noticed how his little brother reached up to touch the once long hair. "Sorry about that, we had no choice when we cleaned you up it was really tangled"

"I..It's ok, I can grow it out again, I'm a-a bit sore, and my shoulder hurts a bit too. Is Hiroki ok" Yukiya said timidly as he tries hard not to remember what had just happened to him not even 5 hours ago.

"He is fine and so is the baby, it's a boy by the way, do you want to go see" Akihito asked in hopes to distract him even if it's a little bit.

"Can you help me there I don't think my legs can hold me" said Yukiya in shame.

"Of course, I will let's go and see the baby" Akihito said as he helped his brother into the other room were Hiroki and Nowaki were currently at with the newest addition of their family.

When they got to the room Hiroki was already laying down clean with a blanket over his lower half. The new mother of six looked exhausted and read to fall asleep at any moment. On the other side of the small room was Nowaki cooing at the newest addition to their family. Hiroki was the first one to notice them.

"When did all of you get here" asked Hiroki from the bed.

"We have been here for about an hour before you got down here, and this little guy decided to join us" said Akihito while looking at the baby.

"Well, I'm glad that you were here to help" Hiroki said grateful.

"How are you feeling Yuki, I can give you something to help you sleep and speed up the healing" Nowaki said in a low voice.

"I would like that thank you" Yukiya replied not wanting to look at anyone in the eye.

"If you are hurt then you should be resting not up and about" said a clueless Hiroki.

"Go upstairs and all three of you should take the empty room" said Nowaki.

"Go up first Yuki I will help Nowaki get Hiroki and the baby upstairs" said Akihito as he watched the younger Omega limp up the stairs.

"Why is he limping" said a worried Hiroki.

"He will be fine Hiro, he just needs rest" Nowaki says avoiding the subject, while he passes on the sleeping infant to a waiting Akihito.

"Fine I will let it go for now, but I will get an answer one way or another" Hiroki says as Nowaki picks him up.

"Don't worry Hiroki, just rest and when Yuki is ready we will talk about it" said Akihito as he was thinking of ways to torment whom ever did this to his sweet brother.

All three ended up staying for three days not only to help with the baby, whom they named Tsukishima, but so that Nowaki could treat Yukiya's wounds. On the first day the two older brothers sat the younger one down and told him what Nowaki had informed them about being mated and the possible baby.

It also to the same amount of days for Hiroki to finally ask what was going on. At first Hiroki thought that maybe it was another rabid animal that had attacked the young Omega. 'He really needs to be aware of his surroundings' thought Hiroki on the second day.

Then he noticed how the young Omega at times would recoil from anyone that would try to touch him and then stop himself when he realized who it was. After that it was the way he sat down, the young boy would always have some sort of cushion underneath him. His arms and neck were covered in bandages and at time Hiroki caught Yukiya bring his hand over the left side of his neck. That last clue was enough for Hiroki to somewhat piece all the clues together.

"So how did it happen" asked Hiroki on the third night.

"What do you mean Hiro" said a worried Nowaki as the two older brother's eyes were wide, and the younger had his head low in shame.

"I know how it feels to be freshly mated, and Yukiya is showing all the signs. We are all here for you Yukiya, and if this isn't what you wanted you need to let out your emotions. It will be bad for all of us if you don't let it all out" as soon as Hiroki said this Yukiya started to cry his eyes out for the first time since it happened. Then the older brother followed suit and started to cry for their brothers' lost innocents.

"I-I was..hick… so scared…h-he touched me in…hick…in places even I never did. He to-took of..hick..off my cloth. But at…sniff…the same time it…it didn't hu..hurt..sniff. I..I was so con..confused m-my but hurt s-sso much b-but didn't at…hick…at the same time. I-I only left to…sniff…to pick some herbs because we were out an..and I hadn't had any tea. And now I s-sometimes feel angry and upset all at th..the same time" by the time Yukiya finished he was a sobbing mess, while the others had tears in their eyes. They were all heartbroken at how scared and confused the young Omega was at an act that was supposed to be, one of love and trust.

'I guess the reason he was still somewhat in control was because he still had some effect of the herbs in him' thought Nowaki.

"I know that it hurts to remember, but do you remember what he looked like" said Akihito as he whipped away angry tears.

"O-only that h-he…hick…he was a big guy, bigger than Nowaki" as he said this the others were thinking 'that monster'.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine

R&R let me know how you like it so far, also a shout out to everyone that reads this and/or comments. Also if you would like go to youtube and check out (haydee and selena caballero) on their channel i helped make their music video.

hachimanBoyss

finderlov

Mint-chi

Kichou

00JuJubee00

Takabakirocks

Timesup1

Yaoi lover

M1A

Rion-rion

Guest

Ryuakilover

Deadlycake


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Akihito was even more determined then before to find out who had done this to his little brother and make them pay. Even though he is an Omega, Akihito never let his second gender take over. Out of the three Akihito was the bravest and by far the rashest. Ewon is a calm and collected type of person, while Yukiya is a carefree type.

The morning after Yukiya had spilled if guts out to everyone Akihito told his brothers and their two hosts that he had to go back to their home to finish a painting. He also told them that he would most likely stay there for the night. Ewon didn't ask him anything, just told him that he would also be by the house later that day to check on him. In the mean time Yukiya was told to stay and not leave Nowaki and Hiroki's home.

Akihito did go back to their home but not to finish a painting, as he had told everyone. No, he was going to try and retrace Yukiya's foot steps in the woods to see if he could find the beast of a man that did this. He knew the spot that Yukiya was talking about, for he had been there himself once. He would go there to get some inspiration for a new painting.

Once there he was not shocked to see that the flowers were ruined, evidence of what had occurred just a few days ago. It broke his heart to see the flowers in such a state, because in a way it reminded him of how similar they were to his brother. How even the most delicate and seemingly untouched beauty, can be soiled and defiled. He even found the obi that Ewon slaved over to make it just right ruined by the dirt. Akihito picked it up and pocketed it for his brother.

Akihito walked further into the other side of the woods, he had never been this far out but at the moment he couldn't care less. The further he went into the woods, he started to heard voices. Not just one or two but a lot like 20 or more. Then it dawned on him that there were soldiers in the village at the time. 'It was probably one of those bastards that did this' Akihito thought as he cautiously walked closer, making sure not to make too much noise.

'How can I find the bastard with so many people around' he thought to himself as he kept walking closer to the edge of the camp. He got so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a group of men behind him, and by the time he realized that it was too late he had been spotted.

"Is there something we can help you with" said a voice behind him.

"Hey kid what are you doing" said another voice.

"Do you think this is the kid your boss was with in the forest" said yet another voice.

"No, I don't think so he said blond and small" said the first voice.

"Not that this kid is bad looking or anything" said the third voice.

Just listening to how they were talking about his brother was enough to make Akihitos blood boil over.

"So that bastard is here I demand to see him" said Akihito in anger.

"What makes you think that you can just walk in here and order us around" said the first voice.

"Your bastard of a boss needs to pay for what he has done to my b-friend" Akihito says almost slipping.

"Why isn't your friend here then, shouldn't said friend be here as well" said the first voice.

"That is none of your business" said an angry Akihito, by this time their voices were attracting the attention of the others in the camp.

"It's better if you leave kid, this isn't your problem to deal with" said the second voice.

By this time Akihito wasn't listening anymore and decided that if they were not going to help then he would look for the bastard himself. Akihito grab some dirt and through it to the three people in front of him to distract them long enough for him to get a head start to the camp. This was not part of his plan, but plans change.

"STOP THAT KID" was all he heard as he started to maneuver through the camper almost being caught a few times. If he couldn't slip through them then he would slide underneath them, by doing that it made the campers fall over each other making it easier for him to keep searching. 'It's a good thing most of these idiots are big, never thought I would be glad to have a smaller build' he thought as he dogged yet another one.

After a while of running blind Akihito got the great idea of looking behind him, and in that moment, he didn't see the small hole that his foot got caught in. Making him fall flat on his face, making his wig come off in the prosses. The pain emanating from his foot was making him see black spots in his vision. He saw all the men surround him before he passed out from the pain.

"Well at least he's not running no more" said Misao the younger twin the owner of the first voice.

"Will you look at that, he is a blond, if only I were a few years younger this kid would be my type" said Killer Bear the owner of the third voice.

"I am going to go get the General and see what to do with him" said Kei the second voice.

"No need to get me, what is going on that all of you had the need to destroy the camp" said Ryuichi as he looked at the mess they made while chasing some kid around.

"We will clean it up, it's this kid fault he started to run around the camp looking for Somuku. Apparently, he is acquainted with the Omega the prince mated with" said Kei.

Asami then decided to look at the infamous kid that ruined the camp and gave some bruises to his men. 'It's the kid from a few days ago, blond suits him better' Asami thought as he bent down to pick up the blond.

"Allow us to take care of the kid" said Suoh knowing his prince shouldn't be getting dirty for just anyone.

"It's alright I will take care of the kid while all of you clean up the mess and rest" said Asami with the blond in his arms. "By the way has anyone seen Mookyul"

"He left early saying that he will beat us if we follow" said Sangchul one of Mookyul's men.

"Do not disturb me" Asami said as he walked away form them towards his tent. He saw Kanou going back into his tent as well 'hopefully the other one won't do something stupid' he thought to himself as he thought back to his younger brother.

In his tent Asami gently laid the blond on his bed, as he went to get some medical supplies. In a small pot over a small fire he put some herbs together for the blonds pain, in a different pot he had some clean water and a rag. First, he started to clean the drying blood from a small cut on the blonds forehead most likely he got when he fell.

Asami couldn't help himself from staring at the sleeping kids face 'I could get used to his face' he thought to himself as he started to clean the neck. As he moved the rag over the back of the kids neck, the kid let out an unconscious moan making Asami briefly stop as his hand hovered over the area. He again couldn't help himself and moved the rag down again, and to his fascination he got the same reaction out of the blond. The third time he pushed down a bit more making the blond release some of his sweet smelling sent that even his Alpha started to stir. 'I need to stop before things got out of hand, but then again why should I' he thought to himself. 'It will be even more fun when he is awake' he decided.

He took off the blonds shirt to wash him properly, and then moved on to the pants. By the time Asami was done cleaning the blond, the blond was naked save for the bandage on the right ankle that was a bit swollen. Asami was pleased with himself of how clean the blond now was, even more pleased at how alluring the blonds body was. The blond was tempting with his full pouting lips, soft flawless skin with a bit of a tan. Lean legs that begged to be touched, the toned stomach made his hip bone pop out a bit. Don't let him forget about the roundness of the blonds but that he felt as he cleaned, as well as the adorable cocklet in-between the blonds legs.

Asami had been with many men and women alike, even some betas, alpha, and even an omega. But none had ever made him feel anything, other than sexual relief. So why this Omega in particular, could it be the child like attitude he showed days ago, or the naïve way he looks. What ever it is Asami is willing to find out. In a last minuet decision Asami tied the blonds hands together.

'I hope that Aki is where he should be, and not making any unnecessary trouble' Ewon thought as he started to worry about his brother. Even though Ewon was the oldest, it was Akihito who was quick to strike back. That's not saying that Ewon isn't able to fight back, its just that Ewon knows when to pick them. He remembers a time before they had to go into hiding, when they were still a whole family.

At that time, they were just children before they presented, Ewon had a few friends that he would often go and play with. Sometimes he would even take Akihito along, their mothers wouldn't let Yukiya out because of how small he was. That day started like any other, at the time their father was a loving man well to them at least. They had asked permission to go to the lake with the other kids in the town, by the time they got there some of Ewon's friends were being picked on by an older kid that had already presented as an Alpha. The young Alpha would tell the others how if any of them presented as an Omega then he would make them his bitch, and how they would then never be seen again.

By that point Akihito couldn't stand by any longer and ran as fast as he could at the older kid pushing him into the lake. By then every other kid decided to make a run for it so the older kid never knew that it was Akihito who pushed him in. It was at that moment that Ewon wished that he was as brave as Akihito but not at the same time. That mouth of his has gotten him in trouble with their father on more than one account.

But Ewon has decided that he will not stand by this time, because this time its personal. Ewon just hopes that Akihito is home and they will be able to make a decent plan to find Yukiya's mate and see were that goes.

"Ewon dear, look that young man is here again, why don't you go and talk to him" said the old tailor as he pointed in the direction of the same man that came in a few days ago to get his jacket fixed.

"I don't see any good coming from talking to him" said Ewon 'that and I'm not in the mood to have his hands on me again'.

Ewon had a secret that not even his brothers knew about. From time to time he would participate in some sexual activities, but only when he knows that it's a traveler and they would leave soon. It was always with Beta's never Alphas, why well because Beta's don't have that great sense of smell like Alphas and they won't be able to tell if he is an Omega or not. From time to time he would get the occasional Omega. Ewon unlike most Omega's didn't have that small of a cock it was just a bit smaller then a Beta's. Most of his encounter was with him leading, but the man in front of the shop was an Alpha.

"Just talk to him, no harm there" said the old tailor.

"Okay, if you insist" said a reluctant Ewon as he walks towards the Alpha. "Is there something you need, we have noticed that you have been here for a while now"

"You" he said with a smug look.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" Ewon said 'did he really just say that'.

"I said you, are you deft or something" said the smug stranger.

"I'm not deft but I'm not following, what do you mean by me" said a worried Ewon.

"Fine I will make this simple for you let's have a diner at the local pub"

"I'm sorry but I can't" said Ewon. Its not like the man was bad looking in fact the man was handsome the problem was him being an Alpha.

"Then I will stand here and wait for you to be done with work and drag you there with me" he said with a determined look.

There is no getting out of this Ewon realized "fine diner and only diner". 'I will just eat and then get out as fast as I can' Ewon thought as he started to make his plan.

"That's better, I will wait here till you are done with your work" said the handsome stranger.

After what happened with his older brother Mookyul decided that he needed a distraction from the whole ordeal. As soon as he thought about how to distract himself his thoughts turned to the little tailor. 'He will do, he looks entertaining enough' Mookyul thought to himself.

After that Mookyul made it his mission to seek the little tailor out to learn his schedule. He would literally stand outside of the shop, not like he wanted to hide his desires. 'Can't wait to have him under me' Mookyul thought as he kept staring at the way the young tailor would move about his work.

Then on the third day it happened the young man approached him. The way his voice sounded was like music to his ears. 'Just imagine the way he would sound as he moans under my touches'. Mookyul was entirely serious about dragging the young man with him to the pub.

Disclaimer-not mine

Go to twitter I will have a poll there for the next five days so vote on which pair you are anxious to read about for the next chapter. GriselRocha or leave who you want to read about next in the comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Asami took it upon himself to give the boy the medicine, and what better way then mouth to mouth. It wasn't that hard, seeing how the boy already had his lips parted a bit. Asami just had to get a taste of the boy's mouth at its rawest, before the bitter medicine ruins the taste.

Asami bends down so now they were face to face, he licked the omegas lips that tasted like honey and citrus. As he slipped his tongue in the omega gave a small moan, and in the moment the omega's lips opened a bit more Asami took that chance to plunge in.

'I could get use to this' thought Asami as he rubbed his tongue against the young Omega. After getting a quick taste of what will be his Asami takes a sip of the medicine. Once again Asami plunged into the boy's mouth, while making sure that the boy was drinking the medicine. But even after the taste of medicine was gone Asami couldn't pull away from the Omega's mouth. 'This little sample isn't enough I need more, and I will get to taste every inch of this boy until he is begging for only me' the slight movements of the awakening Omega brought Asami out of his thoughts.

Akihito has been awoken in many ways by his brothers but, waking up to a stranger kissing you was a new one. The stranger had their tongue inside the Omega's mouth, moving it against Akihito's tongue. The strangers tongue tasted of spice and whisky, Akihito wasn't one for alcohol, but this was different. Under other circumstances, Akihito might even enjoy it but not at the moment.

'Snap out of it we don't even know who this is' Akihito told himself as he started to struggle. But it was pointless the stranger was like a mountain, unmovable, and very solid. Akihito did the only thing he could and that was to try and get a good kick in.

But that action on had him gasp in pain, while opening his mouth up even more to the stranger, and also causing him to arch into the solid form on top of him. The leg that Akihito had kicked out was now in the stranger hand, the hand slowly moved up the leg as it stopped to rest on the Omega's upper thigh. The stranger gave Akihito's thigh a slight squeeze, making the later shiver at the contact.

As soon as Asami had the smooth velvety skin under his hand, he just couldn't help himself to squeeze. The response had Asami wanting more but he knew that if he dragged this out longer, the wait would be more than worth it. Asami didn't just want to take the blond, oh no, Asami wanted the blond to beg for him. And after that little response Asami knew that he was a quarter of the way there.

Asami broke off the kiss as soon as he felt the Omega shiver, a string of saliva connected the two. The blond's eyes looked like they were starting to get clouded by their little encounter. Asami looked the boy in the eyes and licked the saliva off the boy's lips.

"Delicious" was all Asami said with a smirk on his face, making the boy blush.

"G-get off of me you, you perverted bastard" said an embarrassed Akihito, embarrassed why because he was starting to enjoy himself. Or maybe because of how sinful the man looked at him, with a look of lust.

"I doubt I am a bastard, but I will as my parents" said an unoffended Asami.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're a pervert" Akihito said as he struggled to get away from the man, and in the process, he realized that he was completely naked. "Why am I naked and tied"

Asami didn't answer right away as he was enjoying the spreading blush over the Omega's flawless body. "Because you were dirty and hurt" Asami answered as he pointed out the bandaged ankle.

"But why am I tied and still naked" said a still blushing Akihito as he tried to cover his private area.

"There is no need to cover yourself from me I have already seen you" Asami said as he leaned down to whisper into Akihito's ear "In fact I washed every single part of your body down personally"

Akihito shivered again after hearing the man's sensual voice so close to his ear. But that wasn't the only thing that had him reacting to the man, no it was also the way his hot breath felt on his skin. All of this was almost making Akihito want to submit to the Alpha on him, almost. The man was so close to his scent glands on his neck, after what felt like an eternity Akihito felt the man's tongue swipe across his glands. In that moment the man also took it upon himself to move his hand from Akihito's upper thigh to the base of his but check. These actions made Akihito shiver in delight, bare his neck, moan, purr, and let out a bit of his pheromones all at once.

'Need Alpha, need mark' Akihito thought but then it hit him like a bucket of cold freezing water 'no you're here for the bastard that forced your brother'. Akihito pushed again against the solid chest, even if it was a weak push, he had to try.

"Now why don't we get to know each other more, little kitten, tell me what's your name" said Asami as sat down on the edge of the cot, while he lazily drew circles with his fingers that were close to the boy's but check.

"Shouldn't you be introducing your self first bastard, and I'm no kitten" Akihito practically hissed at the man.

"Fine then you may call me Ryuichi" said Asami with a playful smirk. 'He is someone I will enjoy'

"Then Takaba is all your getting then, and WILL YOU QUIT TOUCHING ME" said a flustered Akihito as he tried to move the mans hand from his butt.

"For now," said Asami as he moved his hand. "Now tell me why you decided to mess up my camp and soldiers"

"It's like I told those idiots I'm here because of what happened to my friend, one of your men took advantage of him"

"Then why isn't your friend here himself?"

"Just because, now are you going to tell me where this, asshole is or not" as Akihito said this he started to sit up, well the best he could with his tied hands. "I will go and find him myself"

"No need for that I can tell you, but first you are going to have to satisfy me first. Nothing is free in this world after all" Asami watched as the boy's eyes stared at him in disbelief. 'That's right after tonight you wont ever need anyone else'

"W-what are you s-saying" Akihito stuttered out not believing what he just heard. Sure, the man was good looking 'this man is sinful and, and no I won't give in, but that asshole needs to pay for what happened to Yuki'.

"You heard me, it's not like you weren't also enjoying yourself. I mean look your half hard, and just by a kiss and a few touches" they both looked down to the youngers cocklet, and much to Akihito's horror and Asami's amusement, it was indeed half hard.

"T-that's nothing" Akihito was now really hating himself for coming here. In a matter of seconds, the man Ryuichi had him back on his back as his tied hands were above him in the Alphas hold. This was humiliating as Akihito was now at his mercy.

"Are you sure about that" Asami said as he took the adorable half hard cocklet into his free hand and started a lazy pace. Asami was loving the way the Omega was trying to control his emotions from showing on his face. He put his thumb on the head of the cocklet and put a bit of pressure, making the Omega gasp.

"Mm… ngh" was all Akihito was able to get out, while feeling slick starting to make its way out from the back. This was a whole other experience altogether, sure Akihito has touched himself while in heat, but never after. Then here is this predator like man, touching him in places only he had because he had to. 'This is so good, but I must not' was all he could think before he felt that same pressure again, at his tip, and along with it more slick threatened to slip out.

"So, still think it's nothing" Asami said as he let the now hard cocklet go. This action made Akihito whine for the lose of contact. To the Alpha the whine was like music to his ears, the sight of the Omega with lust filled eyes, flushed skin, and parted huffing lips was one he won't forget soon.

'This bastard thinks he's so smooth' Akihito thought as he unconsciously moved his hips closer to the Alpha. 'But I need to find the asshole'

"If you don't answer me I will leave you like this" Asami knew that in a matter of seconds this little kitten will be all his. Especially with the way the Omega moved his hips closer to him.

"F-fine" said a huffing frustrated Akihito.

"Fine, what kitten" said Asami while his hand hovered over the neglected hard cocklet, while he smirked.

"D-do what ever w-will satisfy you" with those word Akihito knew that was going to be something he will never forget.

As the Omega said those word Asami stood up confusing the boy. But Akihito soon noticed what the Alpha was doing, as he watched the man take off his top to reveal a very toned torso with defined lines that lead to the lower private area. Akihito decided to look at the man in the eyes, instead of looking at the now bare lower area, Asami's stare had Akihito dripping from both front and back. They kept the eye contact as Asami made his way back to the base of the cot.

Only this time Asami took the fact that Akihito was to nervous to look anywhere lower than his face as a distraction, in a matter of seconds Asami was in between the Omega's creamy legs. Asami grabbed the creamy thighs and opened them so he could get a better look as his prize. Before Akihito could protest at the action, his cocklet was taken in by the sinful man's mouth, this made him through his head back in bliss.

"Ngh…Ah…g-good…Haa.. ..Mmm" these little noises had Asami getting hard himself. As soon as Asami touched the leaking pucker hole, the little Omega came in his mouth. The taste was also intoxicating like the rest of his body.

"My, my such a good response, for barely touching you in your tight hole" Asami said to a shocked Akihito as his finger entered his tight hole, making Akihito's head go back once more while his cocklet came to life again. Asami was loving all of the Omega's moans and the way he would try to move his hips. The second finger had the Omega gasping, as both fingers scissor and stretch out the virgin hole. The fingers push in further only to find that hidden spot that had the Omega coming again.

"Ah..ngh… …" Akihito needed more the man's fingers felt so good but he needed more. 'What is this bastard waiting for' thought an impatient Akihito.

As Akihito moaned out more Asami leaned over to capture the Omega into a heated kiss as his much bigger cock against the smaller one, had Akihito gasping at the feeling. In that moment Asami deepened the kiss even more, while pumping his finger faster inside the Omega.

'In situations like this anyone is willing to say anything' Asami thought as he stopped the kiss to ask the Ogema a question. "Is your friend really worth all of this?" even though its just a question its not like he would stop, not when he was this close.

"Ngh…Nnot.. fr-friend…b-baby…Ah brother" Akihito was able to answer even in his lust filled haze. The fingers pumping in and out of him were going faster.

'Omega brothers then, interesting' Asami thought as he started a trail of kisses, to the peaked numbs begging for attention. As Asami took one into his mouth and started sucking, his fingers started to move faster. "What is your name kitten" Asami said this as he took in the other numb into his mouth.

"Agh..A-Akihito…Mmm"

Asami pumped even faster now as he grabbed the hard cocklet in a hard pace making the Omega even more on edge. "Now, Akihito what is my name" Asami asked as he gave a harsh jerk to the cocklet as he plunged in even more.

"R..RYUICHI…Aah.." was all Akihito was able to say as he came and orgasmed at the same time.

'That's right' Asami thought as he untied his Omega's hands. Akihito was breathing hard, but Asami was just getting started. Asami stroked his cock a few times before lining up to the soaking entrance. Asami didn't wait for Akihito to catch his breath before entering him.

As soon as Akihito felt something bigger than the mans fingers enter him, stretching him in a way he never thought possible. He felt tears leave his eyes at the slight burning sensation, along with the stretching. He decided to be brave a take a look down, and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock. He already felt so full and the man was only half way in.

Asami chuckled at the look on his Omegas face, as he saw how they were connecting. Asami took the leg that had the injured ankle and brought it to rest on his shoulder as he leaned over to capture Akihito into a kiss. As soon as they kissed Asami slammed the rest of his cock in, making the blond yelp at the deepness.

Akihito felt Asami kiss away his tears as he was given time to adjust to the thickness inside of him. All too soon the man above him started to move making Akihito moan and gasp.

Asami could only take so much, so after a few slow thrusts he began picking up a faster rhythm. One where he was almost ball deep into the moaning Omega. The sound of skin slapping against skin was enticing. The blond Omega who had already come three times before was coming again, the sight just made Asami go faster as he felt his knot starting to form.

Akihito let out a cry as he felt the Alphas knot forming, he knew that the first one would hurt. But all Akihito could think of was how much he wanted it, he wanted it so bad that he moans out "Alpha" making the knot grow faster inside of him.

Asami's knot grew faster as soon as his Omega moan out for him. He stopped for a second to look at how enticing his Omega looked with his skin flushed and stomach splattered with his own com.

"Ahh…Ngh… D-don't stop…Ahh"

"Don't worry I will take good care of you" Asami said as he flipped the Omega over on his stomach, while still being connected, and started up the same rhythm. Asami kept looking at HIS Omegas bare neck 'he is mine now' he thought as he bit down on the scent gland, making Akihito shiver and com at the same time.

After what felt an eternity Asami once again flipped them over still connected. Only this time Akihito was sitting on his Alphas lap. "Do it yourself" said Asami as he watched his Omega bounce on him as he enjoyed the view. Akihito was also enjoying himself, liking the little control he got to have. All to soon Akihito came again making him tired, but Asami grabbed his waist with his big callous hands and finishes off for the both of them. Making Akihito feel like a rag doll in the prosses.

By the time Asami was done and his knot started to go down, he had a passed-out Omega on top of him "sleep, we will talk later". Asami whispered as he kissed the Omegas head and covered the both of them. They fell asleep with Akihito in Asami's arms, while still being connected.

Disclaimer- nothing is mine.

Hope this lives up to your expectations.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Ewon tried very hard to stall, he started to clean out the whole Shoppe from top to bottom. He reorganized the fabrics in the back in color sequence. He even organized the buttons. But even then, it wasn't enough for him to stall because of how nervous he was he did everything really fast and by the time he was done it was closing time. The worst part was that this Shoppe didn't have a back door, and if it did then he has never seen it.

"It's about time, come on let's go" said an impatient Mookyul with a slight scowl.

Ewon had no choice but to follow after seeing the scowl 'how scary' he thought as he follows behind. If he was being true to himself the man in front of him is not a bad looking man. In fact, Ewon kind of wondered what he looks underneath, and just by thinking this made him blush. 'No don't think like that, even if he's good looking' he scolded himself. They reached a slightly wealthier part of town they stopped outside of a pub/inn. Ewon had heard from the people in the village that this was a nice place where traveler stopped to rest.

"There is another place in town that is cheaper than here" Ewon cautiously said to the Alpha.

"Maybe for you but not for me so, let's go I did invite you didn't I" Mookyul said as he motioned for Ewon to go in.

'Who the hell is this man, and what was that 'maybe for you but not for me' just who does he think he is. Oh well might as well enjoy the food' Ewon thought to himself as he mocked his companion.

The Inn its self was huge well not that huge but bigger than any place that Ewon has ever been. They walk up to a round table on one of the corners and sit there. On the table there are two candles to illuminate enough to see each other and the food. Ewon didn't know what to order so the man across from him ordered for the both of them.

"Thank you, I just didn't know what to order" Ewon said shyly with a small laugh.

"No need, so are you going to tell me your name or do I have to guess it" Mookyul askes.

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first" Ewon says in a small voice.

"Fine call me Mookyul" he answered in an annoyed voice.

"Okay then, my name is Ewon" he says back a bit awkwardly.

It started to get awkward between them until the food and ale got to their table. The food Mookyul ordered for them is stew, bread, and rice on the side. Nothing to fancy soon they started to eat and drink. Although Ewon should not have drunk the ale seeing how Omegas are light weights and they can get drunk fast.

"Is there something wrong with the ale" Mookyul asks as he sees that Ewon was just taking sips.

"No, its not that, it's good" Ewon says as he takes a drink but, in that moment, Mookyul tips the drink up making Ewon take in more ale than what he intended to. By the time Mookyul pulled his hand back Ewon had drunk it all. *chough* *chough* "What the hell *hick* ugh that was too much"

"Don't worry I will order more" Mookyul says with a smirk.

'So, this guy is a light weight, well that explains the sips he was taking' Mookyul noted as he looked at the man in front of him. The man Ewon had a faint scent so it was hard to know if he was a beta or not but soon he will find out. Well for now seeing Ewon drunk would be worth it.

'What is this guys deal ugh that was too much ale, and I think that its starting to affect me' at first Ewon was mad at Mookyul but now he started to feel the alcohol. And along with the alcohol his mind starts to feel a bit fuzzy. The worker came around with their next round.

"I dare you to drink it all in one go" Mookyul said with a grin as he slid the cup of ale to Ewon.

"Fine I'll show you" Ewon said not liking the way Mookyul said that, Ewon didn't just drink he chugged it in one go.

"Yeah, you sure showed me" Mookyul said as he was about to take a drink but was stopped when Ewon took his drink and chugged that one as well.

"S-see, I *hick* have no problem *hick* drinking" Ewon says as he fails to convince the Alpha in front of him.

"Yes, I see that" Mookyul said as he watched Ewon start to sway a bit. 'This guy may be fun to night' Mookyul ordered more ale as he thought this. They both drown the next couple of drinks and both, well Ewon, were getting drunk. After a few what seemed like forever Mookyul leads them to one of the Inn's room.

"This is nice" said Ewon as he slumps down on the bed knocking his wig off in the process.

"W-why are you wearing a wig" asks a slurring Mookyul as he stares at the now blond man. 'Blond looks better on him'

"What d-do you mean, i-it's because" Ewon said now far gone within the effect of alcohol.

"W-well it looks good on you, and you smell good almost like an Omega" Mookyul said as he slumped next to Ewon.

"Well *hick* duh I am one" Ewon says as he closes him eyes not realizing what he just said. "But shush don't tell"

"What ever that's f-fine because I have d-decided to sleep with you" as Mookyul says this he pushes Ewon down on the bed. This action makes Ewon gasp and in that moment Mookyul goes in for a deep kiss.

Ewon didn't expect the kiss or to be shoved onto the bed, all of this made his fuzzy head clear up and realize that he had just exposed himself. Now he was at the mercy of this Alpha, with no way out. When the kiss stopped the Alpha started to trail kisses down to his glands. "S-stop" Ewon tried to fight off the bigger man but he was weaker then usual because of the alcohol. Also having the man suck on his gland was making him hard and wet at the same time.

"What do you mean stop" Mookyul said as he grinded up against Ewons hardening cock making them both moan. "Your hard" then Mookyul slipped hid hand in the back of Ewons pants making him arch for the Alpha. In that moment Mookyul plunged two fingers into Ewons wet entrance. This made Ewon gasp and moan at the same time. "And so wet" after a few pumps Mookyul ripped off Ewons clothe, along with his.

Ewon wanted to fight the man off and yet he wanted to let the man continue. After the Alpha pulled their clothe off Ewon thought that he had time to breath for a minute, but he was wrong. As soon as they were naked Mookyul began to suck off Ewon as he shoved his fingers back into the Omega. This action made Ewon forget everything as he started to enjoy every moment. It was over all too soon as Ewon came from both sides.

The Alpha sucked in every last drop as Ewon panted, he felt so raw and sensitive. Then it hit him, he is being forced no matter how much he enjoyed it. All of this made him think of his little brother and how he was forced. But all to soon he forgot as the Alpha above him moved in for a kiss, Ewon let it happen as he was still in an orgasm high. Ewon gasped as the Alpha grabbed his cock again and began to pump it once more making him hard.

Mookyul wanted more, the Omega tasted better than any other Omega he has ever been with. The Omega tasted like a ripe passion fruit mixed with alcohol, it was intoxicating. The Alpha broke the kiss as he pinched one of the Omegas nipples while he bit one ear. "Oww" cried out the Omega making the Alpha harder if possible. The Omegas little cries were like music to Mookyuls ears.

All too soon Mookyul aligned himself with Ewons unused entrance and rammed his full length inside making Ewon cry out louder as tears start falling.

"AH…OWW…" Ewon cried out as tears start falling from his eyes at the intrusion. 'I can believe this' was all he could think as he felt the Alpha start moving as he still pumped his cock. Ewon was getting an overload on his emotions he felt good and hurt at the same time. "P-please stop-p it, it hurts" he tried pleading, but it just fell on deft ears as the Alpha continued.

"Your, into it too, how do you expect me to stop now" Mookyul said as he pumped the Omega faster making him come again. But even then Mookyul didn't let go and kept pumping as he started to thrust in harder.

"P-please no more" even if he was starting to get into it as well the sensation was becoming to much. Not to mention that this was also his first time.

"Not until I'm satisfied" Mookyul said after a few minutes, then they both started to feel the beginning of his knot. "I'm going to mark you as mine, because I'm the one who will eat you whole" with that said Mookyul bit into Ewons gland as his knot formed more. This made Ewon cry out again.

"OWW….NO…Not like this" he cried out as he felt the bite. The overwhelming emotions made him pass out.

Mookyul noticed the Omega pass out as he started to thrust even harder. "No matter, you are mine now" he maneuvered them so that now they were both on their sides still connected. The Alpha still kept thrusting into to the passed-out Omega, as he raised one leg up to go in even deeper if possible. It amazed Mookyul that even passed out the Omega was still getting hard in his hand as he kept on stroking it.

By the time Ewon came to he was on his stomach, pillows underneath him making his butt high in the air, while his legs were parted wide. Of course, the Alpha was on top of his still going at it "Guh… Nnn…no more, I can't handle it" it was hard to tell how long he had been passed out, but he knew that he couldn't come anymore.

"Yes, you can if you have the energy to talk" Mookyul said as grabbed Ewons upper body and moved it up until it was right next to his chest. "Besides, you got hard the last 3 times as you were passed out" and just to prove his point he stroked the Omegas cock again.

"AHH…Mmm" Ewon was shocked to hear that he had come 3 times while he was passed out. This was new for him, the most he would go would be 2 rounds before. Even if he was the one to take the lead at those times. But if he came twice before he passed out and 3 while, then this will be the 6th or 7th time. This is not a man that he is with this is a monster, no worse a beast.

It was an agonizing 20 minutes later that the Alpha let Ewon fall on the bed with the latter following. Ewon grunted when Mookyul fell on him. 'Just how much stamina does he have' Ewon thought to himself as he felt the ever-present knot in his ass.

"Sleep, and be ready for latter, also to meat my brothers" Mookyul said as he once again maneuvered them on their side as Mookyul pulled Ewon into a tight embrace.

"No, way I have to go" Ewon said as he noticed how heavy the Alpha is. "Hey, did you hear me" he tried again as he noticed that Mookyul was asleep already. 'Great' he thought then he remembered his brother 'I hope Aki is with Yuki and not at our place'. This was the last this on his mind before he too joined the sleeping Alpha.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine

R&R

Sorry it took so long but its never easy when family is over. Let me know what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

To say that Akihito was pissed was an understatement, he was livid. Not one in his entire life did he think that he would ever have a mate and here he is, with the Alpha underneath him. He slowly moves his body but stopped when he felt something still in him. 'Ugh… I can't believe this bastard, how dare he still be in me' Akihito said to himself as he pulled it out as quick as he could with out waking up the man.

It took him about 10 minutes but in the end, it was a success. 'Eww, this is disgusting' he thought to himself as cum ran down both legs. The first few steps not only hurt his ankle but also his lower back. He started to look around to find his clothe or anything to cover himself as he makes his leave. The only thing he was able to find were his shoes, so he went with the next best thing and took the Alpha's large shirt. The shirt engulfed him, it reached his knees, and one shoulder poked out from the neck line.

He noted as he poked his head out of the tent, that it was still very early in the morning see as the sun was about to rise. He saw that most of the on-duty guards were either dozing off or asleep. He crawled out of the tent to hide behind another tent and went on went he deemed it safe to go. By the time he was getting close to where he first walked in to the camp he snapped a twig.

He froze and listened to see if the guards would notice, and to his luck not one seemed to notice the twig snap. He ran well limped to the nearest tree to hide behind. 'I have to move faster the sun is rising fast' Akihito wasted no time and limped from tree to tree. By the time he made it to the clearing he had to take a small break.

Akihito started to think back to the Alpha, its not like he never wanted to be happy with one. Heck after he saw the love between Hiroki and Nowaki he began to have hope in finding a future mate. But before that he wanted to make sure his brothers were also happy before he was. After what their 'father' did to him and Ewon, he wanted to see Ewon happy at least before he was.

But of course, nothing ever goes the way you want it to. 'I know that I will have to have a talk with Ryuuichi, and maybe is could work out for us. And if I have to leave with him Yukiya might too, seeing how that asshole is a part of the camp. So at least I would be able to see one brother but what about Ewon. Man, this is so frustrating, at least the man wasn't bad looking, that's a plus. I'm also glad that I took Hiroki's advice and added that extra herb to prevent any unwanted pregnancies. Not that I wouldn't want any, but I want to at least know him better before we have any.'

Akihito remembers a talk he had with Hiroki a day ago when he saw the older Omega make tea. He noticed that Hiroki was using a different herb, one that he had never seen before. Hiroki said that it was called silver vine, it helps keep the fertility count low, low enough to prevent pregnancies. And of course, Hiroki didn't want anymore at the moment, as mush as he loves his children and mate, he needed a break to enjoy the kids they already had. So, after that day he decided to start making his tea like that, heck he even went as far as to make one for Ewon and Yukiya.

'Shit, I forgot about Ewon, I hope he is asleep' he scolded himself as he neared the edge to his house. 'Almost there just a bit more' and of course this was too easy for him. Nothing ever goes the way you want it to.

"Aki, why are you limping, better yet why are you coming from the woods and dressed like that" Akihito froze not wanting to look, as he heard his brothers voice.

"I can explain I swear, I did mean for this to happen" Akihito pleaded as he looked at Ewon and realizes that he too was walking to the house not from. "Wait why are you just coming home, and why is your shirt ripped"

Around the time Akihito pulls himself from Asami, Ewon wakes up to a heavy are around him. Not only is a hand around him but he feels something threating to slide out of his ass. 'Are you kidding me, this wasn't even romantic. I'm never drinking again' Ewon thought as he moves the arm off of him but as he does this the man shifts and turns to the other side. The sudden movement not only leaves Ewon free but hurt at the cock's sudden removal. 'Oww… that hurt' Ewon took a moment to ease the pain.

He eased himself off the bed falling to the floor, as his legs gave out on him. 'This man is a monster, no I take that back he is a beast. My whole back side hurts' Ewon practically cried out in pain. He crawls around to find his cloths as he tries to get used to the pain. After a few struggles he was able to put on his pants. When he found his shirt he was mad, it was ripped at the front, there was no reason for it seeing as it was a pull over.

Ewon struggles to stand up, but after a while he was up, and so was the pain. He looked back at the sleeping man 'I know that we will have to talk this out eventually but I'm not ready to leave my brothers just yet. Well at least your handsome' he said to himself as he walks, well staggers to the door to leave.

The whole journey back to the small house was torture. Not only did he lose his virginity, but also his freedom in the span of one night. 'How the hell am I supposed to explain this to everyone. We already have Yuki to worry over, and now I go and do this. I practically severed myself to him on a silver platter, its times like this that I wish my brothers and I were born betas instead.'

Ewon had never wanted to find his mate, after they all ran from their home years back. All of his focus went to his brothers after they settled into their little home. He wanted Akihito and Yukiya to find good, kind, and caring mates. As long as they were taken care of then he didn't care what happened to him.

Then he goes and messes it up by letting the Alpha egg him on. He was never one to let people get to him, Akihito maybe, but never him. He was the calm one, the older more mature one, the one to ask questions first and then take action. So why did he let this particular Alpha mess with him, not just physically but also emotionally. He knew that when they were having sex that every time he was touched by the Alpha, he wanted it more, that was clear enough. Even though he felt like he was done and way to high on his emotions, he knew that in a weird way the Alpha was right he could handle more.

He was just afraid of exploring that side of him, the side that he has tried to hide for a long time, his Omega side. In that moment his Omega wanted more, he wanted to be to be cared for by his Alpha. 'That's it, I'm so stupid how did I not notice it before. That man is my fated mate and that's the reason I let him mess with me' Ewon can to the conclusion as he neared his house.

Just as he turns the corner he hears something in the woods. He stops to listen to make sure its not a dangerous person. But the person that comes out of the woods make him freeze in shock. He stood still as he watched his younger brother walk out of the wood in only a large shirt, a shirt that can't possibly be his. If that wasn't bad enough Akihito was also limping.

"Aki, why are you limping, better yet why are you coming from the woods and dressed like that" Akihito froze when Ewon asked.

It was obvious that Akihito was trying to sneak in. But why would he need to do that in his own house. And why did he look like that.

"I can explain I swear, I did mean for this to happen" Akihito pleaded as he looked at Ewon and realizes that he too was just going into the house. "Wait why are you just coming home, and why is your shirt ripped"

'Shit, that's right I forgot how much of a pain he is when he wants to find out about something. But I asked him first' Ewon told himself as he staggers to the front door.

"Okay, why are you walking like that" Akihito says as he stares at his older brother.

"Why don't we go inside first and then we can talk, maybe after we both have had a bath. And some clean cloths that actually fit" Ewon says as he opens the door for the both of them.

Akihito goes in first grabbing a high neck shirt, he wasn't ready to let his family know just yet, but he might have to tell Ewon. Not only because he got caught by him, but he feels like he at least needs to tell someone.

As Akihito takes off the Alpha's shirt he couldn't help himself and inhaled in the Alphas aroma. The man smelled the same as he tasted, like spice and whisky. 'Damn it, his smell alone is turning me on. Stupid bastard, how dare he do this to me, why does he have to smell so good' as Akihito struggles with himself he unconsciously touches the bond mark on the back of his neck.

Ewon paces inside the bed room trying to calm himself down. 'What the hell happened to Aki, why did he come out of the woods in an over sized shirt that is clearly not his. Damn it Aki you have better not have done something stupid. You better have a good explanation for this. But then again who am I to judge' of course only thinking like that was making him more on edge.

The older Omega didn't even notice when the younger came out of the bath. Heck he didn't even notice when he got in the bath room. It's a good thing that he made himself some high neck shirts, mostly as a fashion experiment, and because he liked the cozy look. As he takes off his ripped shirt he remembers a conversation he once had with Nowaki.

He noticed that Nowaki's scent of course smelled like him but there was also a lingering scent that was not his. When he asked the Alpha, he told him that all mated pairs smelled like that as a warning to others that they were already taken. Later that day he also noticed the same smell on not only Hiroki but also their kids. 'I hope I don't smell like him yet, Yuki still smells like himself so it might take time before the smell starts to linger more.' When Ewon asked a bout the kids, Nowaki told him that until they were ready to present they would smell like their parents.

This was something not one of the brothers knew about. Both his and Akihito's Mothers were to afraid of their 'father' to teach them anything about second genders. And of course, as soon as they both presented they were murdered right in front of them. If any thing they were all glad to have the mated pair in their lives.

Ewon remembers the first year that they spent with the couple. At first Hiroki treated them like his kids. Even Nowaki humored his mate and played along, at first the brothers thought it was just because Hiroki had just given birth. But they latter learned that, that wasn't the case, they both care for them. Although now it's more of a sibling type of care.

By the time Ewon bathed and put cloths on Akihito was waiting for him with their herb tea.

"I guess I need to explain why I was coming out of the woods in only an over size shirt" Akihito says as he nervously sips his tea.

"I think that we both need to explain why neither of us were here last night" Ewon says with a sigh.

"Let me just tell you first that I regret everything that I did yesterday"

"Aki trust me after last night I have no right to judge"

"Okay, so yesterday after we both left Nowaki and Hiroki's place I went back to the small clearing where Yuki was attacked. I know dumb decision on my part"

"Dumb, yes but that is something that I would expect from you never do that again"

"Trust me I won't, well after getting there I went farther to the other side to see if I could find the asshole instead I find the Royal Army Camp. My plan was to go in and find the asshole if he was there with them. But three of them came up from behind me and asked what I was doing there and when I told them about Yuki. Don't worry I just said that he was my friend. They told me to get lost. So, I ran into the camp with almost all of them chasing after me although it wasn't much of chase seeing how I tripped and passed out"

"You tripped and passed out, are you kidding me. Don't forget that we are Omegas, no matter how much we try to be Betas, we are Omegas and we get hurt easily. At least tell me that you are okay and not hurt too bad, wait is that why you were limping" asked a worried Ewon as he gets up to take a closer look at his brother.

"I know, trust me I know, and don't worry just twisted my ankle a bit. And that doesn't hurt that much anymore" Akihito assures his older brother.

"That's good to hear, but wait if that happened yesterday why were you just coming home"

"O-oh right about that. Well you see, the thing is" as Akihito struggles to find the right words he unconsciously touches his neck around were his bond mark is.

This action made Ewon take a good look at his brother 'no there is no way, I already lost my freedom to the Alpha and so did Yuki. Please tell me that whatever I am thinking of is wrong.' But Ewon had to know if what he was think was right, so in a quick motion he grabs Akihito's hand and pulls the shirt down. What he sees makes him go pale as he falls back onto his chair.

"E-ewon p-please don't be mad at me" Akihito says after he got over the shock his brother just gave the both of them. "Please say something" by this time Akihito just let his tear roll down his checks, and to his surprise so does Ewon.

What could he say, he has just lost both of his brothers to Alpha's. And the worst part is that he couldn't help them.

"D-did he force you" was all Ewon could say.

"H-honestly, if it was anyone else I think that it would have hurt more, but with him it didn't. Remember on Yuki's birthday and how I was late and forgot about him" Akihito says as Ewon shakes his head "Well, that was the first time I saw him, and since then I haven't stopped thinking about him"

"I'm glad that he didn't hurt you" Ewon says as his shock goes down a bit.

"It also helped that he wasn't a bad looking guy" he says with a blush. "But I don't want to leave you"

"W-well then it's a good thing that all three of us have Alpha's in the Royal Army" Ewon says in a hush voice.

"W-what did you just say" Akihito says as he automatically stops crying.

"Well you see" Ewon says as he lowers his collar to show his mark. "This is why I was also gone last night, I found my mate, he's a bit of brute but he has the most amazing body I have ever seen" he gushes the last bit.

Akihito smacks him on his shoulder "I was worried about you and all you can say is that he is hot." Then it hit him "I think I also found my mate"

"Hehehe… you were all ways a bit slow when it came to the most obvious things" Ewon says as he laughs at the younger Omega. "And oww… that hurt."

"Sorry, but I guess your right we won't be separated for a while. That's a good thing for now"

"Alright let's get some things together and stay a few nights with Nowaki and Hiroki, that way we can work up the courage to talk to ALL of our Alphas" Ewon says as they started to get their things together and head over.

Asami had a hard time pretending to be asleep while his little Omega pried himself off of him. It was even more hard when he felt the warmth of his hand on his cock. It took all of his will to not get hard as the Omega touched him. The worst part was seeing him swimming in his shirt. By that time, he was getting painfully hard. His little Omega was a vision in only his oversized shirt 'when we get back to the castle all he is going to wear in our room is a shirt nothing else' he mentally noted.

"Kirishima, I need all the information you can gather on Akihito Takaba" Asami says with an all too knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes sir" was all Kirishima said as he walks off to start his assignment. 'Something must have happened for him to look this content'.

Disclaimer- nothing is mine

R&R

Let me know what you guys think. Btw sliver vine is not real only in this story.

Shout out to hachimanBoyss for the inspiration to this chapter and the next. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Mookyul in his sleepy haze retches out to the Omega he knows was now his. But when he felt nothing but cold sheets, it was like a bucket of cold water was dumped on him and he was awake in an instant.

He was outraged 'who does he think he is leaving me with a cold bed. When I get my hands on that sly Omega, I will tie him to the bed' Mookyul thoughts raged as he pulls on his scattered cloth.

As soon as he was out of the Inn he started his hunt. His first stop would be that Tailor Shoppe that he works at. If anything, Mookyul was persistent as hell, and once something or someone caught his attention, then he had to do everything to get it. And this was no different. This Omega, HIS Omega, will be found and once he does he won't let go of him. In all of his rage he didn't even notice that he was in front of the Shoppe. And of course, the door was locked.

"HEY, IS ANYONE IN THERE" he screams as he pounds on the front door. It took while but the old man opened the door.

"Oh my, is there something I can help you with you-" Mookyul cut off the old Tailor.

"Yeah, tell me where Ewon is, that is how you can help me"

"W-well he is probably home" once again Mookyul cut off the elder man.

"And were would that be" said an irritated Mookyul.

"I-it's a small cottoage by the edge of the woods that way" said the elder man as he points in the direction of Ewons house.

"And if he is not there"

"Then try the doctors clinic" was all Mookyul heard before he ran in the direction of his Omegas home.

Soon enough Mookyul was running to his Omegas home, he was running like his life depended on it. As he reaches the house he doesn't bother knocking he just swings the door wide open and rushes in.

"Ewon, you sly fox of an Omega where are you" he says as he searches the house but comes up empty. 'That old man said that he might be at a clinic' he remembers as he runs out of the small house. But stops and turns around and runs to the woods instead. 'I think I will bring Somuku, he need to get out and I need an extra person.'

As soon as he got to the camp he was stopped by Kirishima who was on his way out.

"And where have you been all night" he says in a disappointed voice.

"I was getting drunk and fucking, you know same old. Now move out of my way" Mookyul said as he shoves Kirishima to the side as he goes to Somuku's tent.

"What's going on" the older Alpha said as his brother rushes into his tent.

"I need you to come with me" says Mookyul as he tries to pull the older Alpha out of the tent.

"Hold on tell me whats going on first" says a confused Somuku.

"Long story short I now have an Omega mate. A mate that will need to be punished once I find him" answers Mookyul.

"Wait, what"

"You heard me I found an Omega that I found interesting so I mated with him. Besides if we are in town the there is a chance for you to find your little mate as well"

"Fine, only because I am tired of feeling sorry for myself, and I will need to see him sooner or later. But let's wait for a bit before leaving because I'm still not allowed to leave"

"No let's go now, Kirishima just left, so all we have to do is sneak out before the others see us"

"Alright, besides him the only other person we should worry about would be Ryuichi. And he had company over last night, so we should be good there" says Somuku as he gets ready to leave.

"Wait so he had someone over last night"

"Yeah, a little blond, he caused some trouble around here before he tripped in front of Ryuichi. And let me tell you everyone heard the moans coming from his tent, so he should be distracted for now"

"I guess I wasn't the only one to get laid last night. Oh, and my Omega is a blond too"

"Then I guess that is something we all have in common now" says Somuku as he peaks outside of his tent to see if there was anyone around.

They both started to walk to the edge of the camp towards the woods. They were both trying to avoid anyone from seeing them. But of course, nothing ever goes as planned.

"Where are you two going" said Killer Bear.

"We are leaving make sure no one knows that we are missing" Mookyul says to his loyal servant, knowing that he would let them go without much effort like the others.

"Sure, no problem, I'm guessing that what ever you guys are doing must be important. Or else you would never leave without the first prince knowing" Killer Bear says as he guides them out of the camp area without being seen.

"You bet your ass its important, I have a mate to go hunt down" Mookyul says as he and Somuku leave a stunned Killer Bear.

"I..sniff…am so proud of you go get them and bring them back" says a crying Killer Bear.

"He really is loyal to you isn't he" asks Somuku.

"Yeah, and to think that it only took one punch"

"So, you never told me were we are going"

"That's right, the old man that my Omega works for gave me were he lives. But he was not there. So, the old man said that if he wasn't there then to go check at the local clinic"

"What do you mean your Omega works"

"Oh, I didn't even think about that until you just said something. I forgot that Omega's don't work" Mookyul says as he takes a minuet to think it over 'you just get more and more interesting as the day goes by my sly Omega'

* * *

By the time that Ewon and Akihito got to the clinic everyone was already eating. So, they got there in time to eat. Although they would have gotten there earlier if it wasn't for Akihito's ankle.

"It's about time you get here" says little Kimiko with a cute little pout.

"We are so sorry, but as you can see clumsy Aki here, tripped over his own feet so that's why we took so long to get here" says Ewon as he tries to console the little girl in front of him.

"Are you okay Aki" says little Riku in his soft little voice.

"Don't worry this is nothing" says Akihito as he pats Rikus head.

"Even if it's nothing I would like to see it after we are all done eating" says Nowaki in his 'you-better-listen-to-me' voice.

With that said they all resumed eating with the addition of the other two Omegas. Before the two got to the clinic the agreed that they would wait until that night to discuss the events of the previous night.

While Akihito was getting his ankle checked out, Ewon was helping with the cleaning. While Yukiya helps Hiroki with both of the babies. Little Tamaki was noticing that he wasn't getting as much attention as he did before, and this caused the baby to get fussy. It was a good thing that Yukiya was good with him or else they would have a cranky baby. While Yukiya took care of Tamaki, Hiroki was busy with the newest addition to the family, and even though little Shima was a quiet baby he still needed a lot of attention.

Soon enough Nowaki was helping Akihito into the living room. Akihito's ankle got a rewrap.

"Alright, just stay off of your ankle and in about 2 days you will be good to go. Please listen to me Aki just this once" Nowaki says as he goes over to Hiroki who is holding their son. Nowaki leans over and kisses them both "I need to go and open the clinic, its almost noon and I haven't been down there yet"

Just as he finishes saying that they hear a loud voice coming from down stairs.

"HEY, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE" screamed the voice.

"What the hell is going on" Hiroki says as he looks like he is about to go and kill the person that is screaming.

'Shit don't tell me it's him' thinks Ewon as he notices his mates voice.

* * *

Downstairs Mookyul got tired of waiting for someone to finally open the door. As soon as they got into town they headed strait to the local clinic. And once there Mookyul wouldn't stop pounding on the front door.

"HEY, I KNOW YOUR IN THERE" he screamed when he finally got fed up with waiting.

"Did you really have to scream" says Somuku as he has his hands covering his ears.

"I know that he is in there, and yes I have to scream how else is he going to hear me"

"Fine do what you want"

"I AM NOT LEAVING HERE UNTIL YOU COME OUT"

* * *

"I AM NOT LEAVING HERE UNTIL YOU COME OUT" screamed out the voice once again.

"I will go and see what is going on" says Nowaki and he heads towards the door.

Ewon by this time was getting more and more worried. Not just for himself but for everyone in the house with him. He felt like time stopped as he sees the kids afraid of the person downstairs, he also saw how Hiroki holds his baby close to his chest as he pulls which ever child was near him close to his side. Then he turns around to see how worried his brothers were.

"No, wait let me go with you I think I know who that is" Ewon finally gives in.

"What do you mean you know who that is" asks Hiroki as everyone turns around to look at him. While Ewon looks as Akihito in the eyes sending him a look.

"I will explain everything, but I met him last night" he answers as he sees Akihito realize just who is downstairs.

"Alright but I'm going with you" says Nowaki as he opens the door for both of them.

* * *

Mookyul was a bout to shout again but was stopped when he heard a door open to the side. Out of the door comes out his Omega.

"It's about time you came out my dear mate" Mookyul says with a grin on his face, a grin that made Ewon shiver in worry.

Nowaki was lost for words not knowing what was going on, he loved these boys like family and never wanted to see them hurt. Heck he was furious when he saw how abused little Yukiya was, when his brothers brought him in. The poor boy had some tearing in his butt, this was making it hard for him to function properly. But in a few more weeks he will be back to normal.

But how could Ewon get himself mix up with an Alpha. Forget that how could he let himself be mated, after what happened to his brother. No matter what happens in the end Nowaki knew that he and Hiroki would support the boys as long as they were happy.

"Why don't we go inside and talk what ever all of this is" as Nowaki says this, Mookyul finally notices that there was someone else besides Ewon.

"Who the hell are you" says Mookyul as he starts to puff out his chest to show who is the bigger Alpha.

"Stop lets just go inside and talk over this" says Somuku to his brother so he doesn't do something that might get out of hand.

Nowaki led them all back inside of the house, he noticed how nervous Ewon looked and he could smell angry pheromones coming off of the Alpha that claims to be Ewons mate. When they got inside Nowaki noticed that Hiroki took the kids into a room with Yukiya. So, the only ones out in the living room were Akihito and Hiroki.

"Who the hell do you think you are scaring my kids with your loud yelling" Hiroki says as he stares down both Alpha.

"I wouldn't have to yell if someone was there when I woke up this morning" Mookyul bluntly says as he looks at Ewon. Ewon just winces at his accusations.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ewon explain" says a confused Hiroki as he looks at both of them, and then realizes what was going on. "Are you serious first we have Yuki to worry about and now this happens"

"Hiro calm down let's hear them out first" Nowaki says as he tries to calm his mate down, but in that moment both Hemino and Riku run into the living room with Yukiya behind them.

Somuku turns around when he hears the little kids run into the room. But the person that catches his attention is the one running after them. 'It's him, he is beautiful, a literal angel and I ruined him' as he thinks this he knew that he should be feeling ashamed. But now that he was able to really see him, he feels nothing but possessiveness. The Alpha within him is yelling at him to reclaim him and never let him go ever again.

"Sorry, they were getting worried for you when they heard loud voices" Yukiya says not noticing who was in the room.

'His voice is so soft almost musical' Somuku thinks as he finally hears his mats voice with out pain in it. But hearing it like this make him want to know what he would sound as he has his way with the small Omega. But there was a bigger question that he needed answered and that was "Why are you here" he says out loud by accident.

Yukiya freezes as the voice reaches his ears. He slowly turns around to see the man that he has been having nightmares about. As soon as he sees the man fully he felt terrified, especially how the man tower over him. In this situation he does the only thing he could think of and that was to run back to the room he was in and lock it. And he did just that.

Yukiya's action left everyone looking at Somuku.

"What the hell was that all about" says an insensitive Mookyul.

"What the hell did you do for Yuki to act like that" Akihito says from where he is sitting. Taking a long look at the Alpha, well both and then connected the dots that everyone was missing. It was the reason that he went to the camp yesterday "It was you wasn't it you asshole. You attacked him in the woods didn't you"

* * *

Kirishima, like the loyal servant he was, went to the venders to gather the information that his prince asked him to get. He was getting a feeling in his gut that something will happen today, but he just wasn't sure what that was exactly. But one thing he did know was that what ever it is, they would be staying here longer than just 2 weeks.

It only took him about an hour to get his information on the blond kid his prince was interested in. The kid lives with two others, cousins. He makes money painting portraits and other types of art works. He is also cousins to the local doctor. But any other background was a mystery to everyone.

He decided to walk around where the clinic is, and to his horror he find the other two princes there. Of course, Mookyul would be one to yell for no reason. But the thing that gets to him is, who let Somuku out of the camp.

After he sees them go inside the house he runs as fast as he could back to the camp to tell Ryuichi. Most likely he had no idea that his brothers were out here in town making a scene. He knew that Mookyul was up to something, but he didn't know what. And what ever he is doing at the moment better not become a big scandal.

Soon enough he sees the edge of the camp and he know that they are looking at him like he is crazy but at the moment he could care less. He doesn't wait for an answer he just runs into his prince's tent.

"Is something the matter, you never run like this unless it's those two" says Asami as he lets Kirishima catch his breath.

"I-it's about those two, pplease hurry to the local clinic. I saw them there and Mookyul was yelling for someone" says Kirishima as he catches his breath.

"Alright I will go alone, you stay here and find out who let Somuku go out without my permission" he says as he heads out towards the direction of the clinic.

Asami doesn't run but takes a horse letting him get there faster than what he would by foot. As soon as he gets there he jumps off of the horse and knocks on the front door for a while. And after no one comes to open it he decides to look for another way in. And what he finds are stairs leading up to a door.

Once there he knocks on the door but once again no one answers. But he does hear the angry voice of his kitten. 'Why would he be here' he thinks to himself as he turns the knob, and to his luck it's unlocked. All he was able to hear was the end were his mate tells everyone what Somuku did in the woods.

"Would you two mind telling me why you are bothering these nice people" Asami says as he scares everyone, temporarily making them forget about Somuku.

"Ryuichi when did you get here" says Mookyul still not following what's going on around him.

Much like his little brother Akihito also freezes when he sees his mate. 'Shit, I'm done for' he thinks as he knows that an Omega should never run away from their Alphas. This action just makes the Alpha hunt down their mates until they find them.

"Kirishima told me that you two were causing a ruckus and as your older brother I have to make sure the damage is at a minimum" he answers as he looks at Akihito "Hello again Akihito".

This made everyone to look at the two of them.

"That is, it I don't care if a tornado hits, but right now I want to know what is going on" says a confused Hiroki as he hands over the kids to Nowaki.

"Please do, because all I can get at the moment is that this man" Nowaki says as he point to Mookyul "and Ewon are somehow mated. And then we find out that this one" he points at Somuku "is responsible for what happened to Yuki in the woods. And now you are all brothers and you seem to know Aki"

Once Nowaki finishes what little clues he was able to piece together, all of the people mentioned nodded in agreement.

"Yes, this seems to all be correct and as for me and-" just about when Asami was about to say that him and Akihito are also mated Akihito cut him off.

"Don't you dare finish that" Akihito practically hisses out as he cuts off Asami, this makes the others look at him like he had grown an extra head.

"Why not just tell them it will be easier for everyone" Asami says as he looks at his Omega with a knowing smirk on his face.

"He is right Akihito just tell us once and for all" says an aggravated Hiroki.

Akihito knew that when anyone that he considers family, says his whole name it was either because he was in trouble or because he would be in trouble.

"F-fine but please don't get mad at me" says Akihito as he tries his best to make Omega eyes so that he wouldn't get into as much trouble. He murmurs it out low.

"What did you just say" says Hiroki as Nowaki holds him back.

"I-I said he is my m-mate" Akihito stutters out as he closes his eyes not wanting to face anyone at the moment while knowing that Ryuichi had a satisfying smirk on his face.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine

R&R let me know what you guys think. Also I'm thinking about starting a Yuri on Ice fanfic what do you guys think.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Nowaki and Hiroki didn't know if their hearing was going bad or if they heard right.

"Akihito, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say that he is your mate?" asks Hiroki.

"N-no you heard right" answers Akihito trying to avoid everyone's stare.

"Don't worry Akihito you're not in trouble we have been where you are right now. The only difference is that we won't let you go unless you want to. I know that there are some Alpha that mistreat their mates" Nowaki says as he turns to the Alpha brothers. "I would like for you 3 to properly court them before they have to choose to stay with you"

"Sounds fair" says Asami while Kanou nods in agreement.

"What" is all Mookyul says as he is out raged but listens to his older brother.

"Alright, what do you boys say to this" Nowaki says as he turns to Akihito and Ewon.

"Hold on, Nowaki what are you thinking. We don't even know who they are and don't forget what happened to Yuki" says an angry Hiroki.

"No, I haven't, and he is going to have to work extra hard for what he did. But if all of this has happened and its because they are all fated mates, then you know as well as I do that this would have happened any ways. I just want to make sure that the boy wont ever regret their decision. I want them to get to know each other before anything else happens. Remember what almost happened to us" Nowaki says with a sad emotion in his voice.

It was true that they rushed into thing when they first met. But after Hiroki had their first miscarriage, it mad Hiroki have second thoughts on his mating with Nowaki. Not one of them knew the other very well and after the loss of their first child it opened their eyes. They both decided to give the other some room.

Nowaki was taking his apprenticeship so seriously that he was hardly home. This made Hiroki depressed. Hiroki knew that he was too much at times but when he suggested to have some time to himself, he never thought that he would feel neglected. He didn't know it at the time, but Omegas crave touch weather it be familiar or his mate.

Seeing how Hiroki was reluctant to share any of his time with his family, Nowaki had no idea that they never gave him the attention he needed. By the time Nowaki noticed what was happening to his mate, it was almost too late. Hiroki was about to drop. This scared Nowaki so much that after that he told himself that he would always make time for his mate no matter what. Heck, this still scares him, and that is why he would rather have the young Omegas get to know their mates before rushing into things like they did.

Nowakis reason to Hiroki makes everyone wonder just what happened to them in the beginning of their relationship.

"Fine, but I will set the terms, of this courting if you could call it that" says Hiroki as he turns to look at the Alpha trio. "You better follow them, or you can say good bye to them. First you will pick them and drop them off here in this house. They can deny to see you, you will not force them into anything that they don't want to do. I will not have them out after dark. You will have a chaperone with you at all time" Hiroki finished.

"What do you mean by chaperone Hiroki" asks Ewon as everyone else agrees with him.

"You will all be taking at least two of my kids along with you. This is one way I can assure myself that you won't try anything on them, plus its great practice for the future" Hiroki says as he leaves no room for argument. 'Plus, I get some quite time even if I will have only the baby.'

"We shall accept to your terms" says Asami as his brothers look at him with a silent question. 'For now, this will do, but I will not give him up. And if I know my brothers they would just want to take their mates and leave. But an unhappy Omega is bad to have around.'

Akihito could only stare at his mate and wonder how he could agree so quickly. But then again if they are to have some sort of future together then they would have to get to know each other at some point. He and his brothers will be expected to give these Alphas some heirs at one point. So, in a way he is glad that Hiroki and Nowaki are giving them time to get to know each other before they had to decided anything.

"Fine" says Akihito as he agrees as well, then he turns and looks at Kanou "You are going to have a lot of making up to do, we will talk to Yuki and if he says no. Then you will have to wait for him"

"Fine, and here I thought that Omegas were gentle creatures, but you two are anything but that" says Kanou as he looks at Hiroki and Akihito. "Not that it's a bad thing" he adds.

"It's not trust me; a mating bond should be two ways like an equal partnership for life. That is what we are, we tell each other everything and work through it together. I'm not says that this will happen overnight, but this is what you should aim for" says Nowaki as he puts his hand on Hirokis waist.

"What exactly do you mean by two ways" asks Mookyul.

"I bonded him to me like he bonded me to him, I grew up in a strict house hold, everyone thought I would be a beta so for the most part I was left alone. But once I presented as an Omega everyone started to treat me different. I was not aloud to do the things I used to do, I was isolated. By the time I was 17, I found out that my parents were setting up a marriage proposal. When I confronted them, they said that I should be grateful, so I ran away. And then I met Nowaki, and after a year together I bit him and told him that I will not be like other Omegas that are never heard from. Lucky for me he agreed" when Hiroki finishes Nowaki shows them his mark.

"I see, you don't have to worry we were taught to treat Omegas very well" the way Asami said that had Akihito thinking that it sounded like there was another meaning to his words.

"We will see" says Hiroki with knowing eyes.

"So, guy are all obviously in the army, is there anything else we should know about all three of you?" asks Nowaki.

"Well I guess you can say that we all work closely with the king" answers Mookyul as he looks at Ewon to see if he is impressed.

But much to Mookyul's disappointment, Ewon was busy with Hemino on his lap, and didn't hear what Mookyul had said.

"Ah, that is right we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Ryuichi Asami, and these are my brothers Somuku Kanou, and Mookyul our youngest" says Asami.

"Wait I thought you were all brothers?" asks Akihito and Ewon at the same time.

"We are, just because one has a different last name doesn't mean we are not brothers" Asami answers back smoothly.

Akihito was hating the fact that Asami could just say anything in a voice that leaves no room for questions.

"Okay, well I'm Ewon Jung"

"And I'm Akihito Takaba, our youngest is Yukiya Ayase"

"Wait, I thought you were all brothers as well" says a confused Mookyul.

"I guess that is something that you are going to have to find out, that is if you all able to earn their trust" says Hiroki leaving no room for argument and leaving the Alpha trio no other choice.

"Alright, but how long will this last, we are apart of the Royal Army and sooner or later we will be needed back at the capital" says Asami as he sends a look over to Akihito making his reason obvious.

"I think a month should be enough for all of you to try to open up to each other and figure out if this is what you want or not" Hiroki says knowing that it wasn't a whole lot of time, but at least it was better than being forced to leave.

"I think we could make that work" says Asami with a knowing grin.

It was the same grin that made Akihito wonder just what his hidden agenda is, along with who he really is. A person can't just say that they work closely with the king and just except everyone to accept it.

"Kirishima is going to love this" was all Kanou said after being quiet, there really nothing for him to say. Especially after his little mate left looking scared of him, he knew that out all three he would have to work extra hard to be on good terms. But at least he now knew the name of his little Omega.

"Well now that this is somewhat settled, I have a clinic to run" says Nowaki as he goes into the room with Yukiya and the other kids. "You kids can come out now and meet our guests."

Soon enough the kids come out first the twins, followed by little Tamaki. Yukiya was the last one to come out with the baby. He was still scared of the Alpha in the room, but he stayed as far away as possible.

For the next few minutes the Alphas were introduced to the kids that will be accompanying them with their mates.

"So, if you're with our uncles, does that make you our uncles as well" says a curious Kimiko to the Alpha trio.

"Not yet" says Hiroki as he takes a hold of Shima.

"You guy are soldiers" asks Kenji as he stares at the trio in awe.

"Yeah, that's what the uniform is worn for" says Mookyul as he looks at the kid not knowing what to do. His brothers and him have never had to deal with kids and now they had to have one around with them all the time.

"Awesome" said the twins together.

"Do you think that I could become like you when I grow up" says Kimiko as she looks at them with her best mischievous look. This made Hiroki turn his head in her direction so fast that he almost hurt his neck in the process.

"Before you start deciding why don't you wait until you present first then you can decide" Asami says not wanting Hiroki to have another reason not to like them.

Hiroki gave a silent thank you to Asami, he knew that Kimiko was like Nowaki, but from time to time she would get stubborn. And when she got stubborn no one could change her mind.

"Alright but, I want to be an Alpha like my dad and you three" she says with that stubbornness that Hiroki knew all to well. Hiroki prays that hopefully with time she would forget get about this.

"Oh, is that right, well if that happens then I will train you personally" says Mookyul as he starts to like the little girl and her determination. This made the little girls day, while Hiroki disproved he just hoped that this would be forgotten with time.

Ewon didn't know what to expect with this Alpha. But in the few hours he had known him, Ewon was sure that he was rather impulsive. He didn't want the others to know but he was rather excited for this courtship, not just because they are mates. But because he was ready to let someone new into his life, heck all of their lives. He just hopes that this all works out fine in the end.

While Kimiko was talking to Mookyul, little Riku and Hemino walked up to Asami.

"Y-you were the guy that gave us toys right" Riku stutters a bit while Hemino nods in agreement.

"That's right, did you enjoy them?" Asami asks as he pats Riku's head.

Asami had only ever seen Mookyul as a baby but he was wild, while Riku was shy. A very big difference, so this was new to him, but he knew that his Omega had a soft spot for these kids. So, the best way to Akihito was with the kids. A bit dirty but he will take any opportunity to be close to Akihito. His Omega intrigued him, how he wasn't like others that followed the rules and acted weak. If he was to be King, then he wanted someone with a back bone and not someone that will wait to be told what to do.

Even though this country did let the Omegas have a bit more freedom, compared to the other countries. The king was still working on getting rid of hundreds of years of tradition Omega expectations. Before Omegas were only aloud to learn how to read and write enough to only contact their Alphas. They were supposed to act and behave a certain way in front of others, or else they would be a disgrace to their Alphas.

By the time they turn 20 they were expected to have at least 2 children. If not, they were deemed infertile and an Alpha could choose to keep them around as a servant this meant tending to the new Omega mate. There were even some that would make their Omegas sell themselves on the street. Other Alphas would go as far as to kill them, and no one would say anything.

But all of this was before his father started to change the law and started to protect the Omegas in his Kingdom and run-away couples that needed a new place to start over. Asami was sure that his father would like these Omegas, especially his. He will like how Akihito takes no shit from anyone, and how much he cares about his loved ones. Yes, in Asami's eyes Akihito was perfect to be his Queen, and mother of his children.

"Yes, they are fun thank you" says Riku and Hemino as they smile up at the Alpha.

Akihito kept an eye on the Alpha with Riku and Hemino. From time to time he would catch those alluring golden eyes looking back at him. Akihito had this gut feeling that they were not saying the truth about who they are, but then again, they weren't either. He didn't like the idea of the courtship, because this meant possible heart break. He was mentally preparing himself for it and just hoped that so are his brothers.

Under different circumstances Akihito would take the time to admire him. He knew that if he decided to go with him, he would have to accept him. That meant that he would have to open up to another person, and that scared him. He would give this a chance because this is his mate and he would like to make something work between them.

As soon as his twin started to talk about how she wanted to be an Alpha, Kenji moves over to the last of the Alpha trio.

"Your huge mister" was all Kenji said as he looks up at Kanou.

Out of the trio, Kanou was a bit more familiar with kids. Sometimes when he goes and visits an old friend of his biological father, he would have to keep the son entertained. But at the moment his only focus was his timid mate across the room. His main concern was how he would get on his Omega's good side.

As Kanou looks at his older brother he gets his answer The Kids. So, he looks back down to the little kid and says "you're a twin right" the little boy only nodded in agreement. "There is a pair of twins back at camp"

"Really" Kenji says with excitement, seeing how he had never met other twins before. This also had Yukiya looking over in their direction.

Yukiya was still a bit scared of the huge Alpha across the room. But if his brothers were going to try and make something work with their mates then he should make some sort of effort as well. From time to time he would feel the Alphas emotions, and he knew that at this moment the Alpha felt determined.

He knew that this moment would happen, but he just didn't know if he was ready. Even now he wasn't sure but if the others were trying, and they weren't pressuring him then he too would try. He goes and sits next to Akihito never taking his eyes off of the Alpha.

"I guess we all have a long month ahead of us" was all Yukiya said as he looks at surprised Kanou.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine.

R&R let me know what you guy think so far. Seeing how school is over there might be updates every week.

Dear, guest I will try to post as much as I can. I am glad that you like it so far.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

After the Alphas left Nowaki and Hiroki's house, the Omega brothers deemed it safe to go back home. But not before promising to be back the next day. Once home Akihito was the first one to speak out his worries.

"I don't like this, they are hiding something" Akihito says as he looks at his brothers.

"Well, so do we, but then again we barely know each other. That's another reason why we are courting each other" says Ewon.

"You really want this don't you?" Akihito asks Ewon in a surprised tone.

"So, what if I do, I never thought that I would be able to find my fated mate. And I would like to try even if you're against it" Ewon answers back with a sad tone.

"I'm not against it, I'm afraid that later down the road after we decide to leave with them that they will start to abuse us. For all we know they are just acting friendly right now"

"I know what you are feeling but what if they are not like that at all. We won't know until we give them a chance, we owe it to ourselves to at least try to be happy. And if later down the road they are like that then I promise we will all leave them alright Aki"

"Yeah Aki, I want to try as well, I know that what happened to me wont just be forgotten so easily. But I want to try, its better than letting myself regret it later, besides I can feel his emotions from time to time and I know that he regrets losing control like he did" said Yukiya as he looks over to his older brothers.

"Fine, but I don't like this, and don't forget your promise" was all Akihito said.

"What don't you like, I mean your Alpha is very handsome and the oldest. I wonder just how old they all are" says Ewon.

"Really that's all you have to say" says an annoyed Akihito.

"That and I can believe how huge your mate is Yuki. No wonder your having a hard time sitting and walking" Ewon says knowing that it was still a bit of a sensitive topic, but they would have to accept it at one point.

"T-that's not funny Ewon" said an embarrassed Yukiya. But he also noticed how huge the Alpha truly is.

"On the bright side they are all brothers, so we will still be seeing each other" says Ewon as he points out that even if they go they will not be separated like they originally thought.

"Right, although the one thing that bothers me is that he said that they work close with the king. So, what does that mean really" says Akihito as he got the other two thinking about that as well.

"I guess we will find out soon" says Ewon as he heads off to bed.

The next day at the Tailor Shoppe, Ewon got a huge surprise. And that was the old tailor asking him if he was alright.

"Are you alright, that young man that I told you to leave with the other day came in here yesterday mad. I got afraid for you, he didn't hurt you right?" asked the old tailor.

"I'm fine we just had a little disagreement, but we talked it over, we are okay now" Ewon reassures the old Beta.

"Now I regret pushing you in his way, but I'm so relived that you are fine" says the old Beta.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" asks a worried Ewon.

"No, it will take a lot more to hurt me"

The day was going by really well, Ewon was able to keep himself busy the entire morning. Then around noon he noticed that not only was a certain Alpha outside, but so was an excited little Kimiko right next to him.

Ewon knew that the way things went down with the both of them was less then ideal. Heck that was his first time, and even though he didn't want to do it he could still feel the Alpha's touch lingering on his skin. Even though he kept saying that he didn't want it, deep down he was enjoying it as much as the Alpha was.

"Oh, my he's back" says the old Beta taking Ewon out of his thoughts. "Isn't that one of Doctor Nowaki's little one"

"They are here for me, it's okay like I said we worked things over" Ewon reassures him.

"Alright, I will trust you but if anything happens I'm here for you"

"I appreciate that a lot"

"Well I guess you can go there isn't much left to do today so enjoy your time off"

After taking care of a few little things Ewon was out of the Shoppe and running across the cobble stone street to his Alpha.

"What are you two doing here?" asks Ewon.

"Don't tell me that you forgot about the dumb agreement that Ryuichi and your brother agreed to yesterday" says the Alpha with a scowl on his face.

"No of course not, I just wasn't expecting you here today. I thought that we were going to meet at the clinic that is all"

"Well you weren't there so I decided to come here after picking this one up" Mookyul says as he points to Kimiko.

"I don't know why but no one else wanted to come with him, although he did promise to start teaching me how to fight" says an excited Kimiko.

'Of course, none of the other kids would come he looks scary with that scowl, wait did she just say fight' Ewon thinks to himself till he realizes what she just said. "You're going to teacher her how to fight, did you even get Hiroki's permission first"

"No, if we ask mom he would not let me" says a smiling Kimiko.

"Don't you think that there is a reason for that" argues Ewon.

"Just let her there is nothing wrong with letting a little girl learn how to defend herself" says Mookyul with a grin. 'This is perfect while I have the others at camp keep the kid occupied I will have my Omega to myself. It's a win win situation'.

"Fine, I guess in the long run Hiroki will appreciate that she won't be completely helpless" Ewon gives in as Kimiko jumps in gee and Mookyul grins wider.

They all walk side by side, with Kimiko between them. After a few minuets the could see the camp. This would be the first time that Ewon would see the camp, and also the first time he would be introduced as an Omega to a large group of people. Ewon to say the least was freaking out on the inside.

"You can take off that ridiculous wig" says Mookyul unaware of the Omegas inner turmoil.

Mookyul was only bringing them to the camp because after Ryuichi told everyone at camp about what was going on, his two personal assistances begged him to bring his mate over, so they could meet him. At first, he was against it until he remembered that one of the brats would also be around, then he saw some of the soldiers training with each other. That is when he remembered that the little girl wanted to also be a soldier, and what better way to keep her occupied then with actual soldiers.

He only told his two subordinates about his plan because he trusted them, and they would always have his back. He would tell his brothers but then Kirishima would hear about it and then it would be a mess. Mookyul knew that his brothers wouldn't mind, and he knew that they were thinking of ways to be alone with their Omegas as well.

"I-is it really alright for me to come here with you" says Ewon as he brings Mookyul out of his thinking.

"Of course, besides you were going to meet them sooner or later. So why not now" says Mookyul as he reaches over and pulls off the wig from the Omegas head.

They were greeted by a pair of identical men.

"Awesome, other twins" Kimiko practically screamed when she saw the Kuba brothers.

"Right, they both serve Kanou. I don't know who is who, but if one of them insults you then it's the younger one Misao. That is how I identify them other than that I have no idea" Mookyul says in his form of an introduction, while Ewon just nods. "Where is Killer bear and Sangchul".

'Killer bear, what kind of name is that' is all that Ewon was thinking about.

"Well hello to you too" says the twin to the right.

"Ah, so this is the Omega you forced yourself onto" says the twin on the left as he gets slapped on the back of the head by a new person.

"Learn how to keep comments to yourself, that Omega is mated to one of your Generals, have some respect"

"There you are Killer bear, here let me introduce you to your new student" Mookyul says as he puts a hand on Kimiko. "This is Kimiko teacher her the basics for now, nothing that will leave marks on her. Her mother doesn't know."

"Leave it to me" says Killer bear as he ushers the little girl, who is staring in awe at him, into the camp.

"If her mom doesn't like this then why are you letting this happen?" Homare asks Ewon.

"I don't but she is excited and in the long run at least she would be able to protect herself and her family" Ewon explains.

"I see, she was rather excited"

After that Mookyul took him to meet the rest of the campers. They were even watching as little Kimiko practices her stance, and footing. After a while Mookyul took him to what he presumes is the Alphas Tent.

As soon as they were both in, Mookyul spins Ewon around to crash together their lips in a frenzy.

Ewon was startled at first before kissing back.

Mookyul pushed their bodies as close as he could. This was all he could think of since the beginning of the day. He licks the Omega's naturally sweet lips for entrance, which is given to him immediately.

Mookyul would forever be addicted to the sweet melon dew drop taste. As he won in their tongue battle, one of his hands start to travel inside of the pants waist line. Soon the hand came across smooth round flesh, Mookyul couldn't help himself he just had to squeeze the Omegas round bottom.

At these actions Ewon moaned loud as he started to feel himself produce slick from his aching hole. He could also feel himself getting hard as well as the Alphas own hard on. Ewon knew that this would happen, but not this soon. Still he wasn't complaining. He was actually looking forward to this, even if he envisioned it much more romantic.

Mookyul could smell the slick that was starting to drip from his Omega's lovely hole, and this was making it hard for him to hold back. The thing that made him let go of his hold, was the fact that the sly Omega was rubbing his clothed cock on his own.

So Mookyul did the only thing that he could and that was to throw the Omega off of him and onto the cot he was using as a bed.

As Ewon was thrown on the bed he let out a yelp. He was confused on what was going on. Did he do something bad? Was his Alpha starting to tire of him so fast? Or was it the fact that he wasn't as pretty as his younger brothers.

"W-what happened" was all he could say.

"Nothing good, my sly Omega, I was holding back for you and you go and start to rub yourself on me. And that makes me want to take you as hard as I can" say Mookyul as he pounces on Ewon by removing their clothe.

Ewon got confused at first, then he realized that he incautiously was rubbing them together. Then by the time he knew that his worries were for not, he was already naked with said Alpha on top of him.

"I-I thought that you were going to say that I was not what you wanted" says a shy blushing Ewon.

"Did you just not hear what I said" says Mookyul on top of Ewon as he brushes together their cocks.

"Ah…Well I thought that after you saw how plain I look next to my brothers that you wouldn't want an Omega like me" Ewon says as he avoids eye contact.

"Well you're my mate not them, doesn't that say something about what I think. Now stop thinking and open your legs for me" Mookyul says curtly as he makes Ewon look at him.

At this Ewon feels his entire body heat up with embarrassment from the Alphas words. But never the less, he does as he is told shyly. He feels fingers at his entrance as the Alpha leans over for a deep kiss.

Ewon was a moaning mess as soon as the Alphas fingers started to pump, stretch, and curl inside of him. Before he knew it, he was coming from just his Alphas fingers.

"Such a sly Omega coming before I even enter you" Mookyul says as he pulls his finger out of the Omega and brings them to his tongue to taste the sweet slick. "I could live off of this alone"

"T-that's dirty" Ewon stutters as he blushes at Mookyul's antics.

"Here, have a taste" Mookyul says as he shoves one of his slick covered finger into Ewons mouth making him taste himself.

Ewon was too stunned to say anything, after having a finger shoved into his mouth covered in his own slick. Even though he said it was dirty, he secretly thought that it was also hot the way he was now sucking on his Alphas finger.

"Sly Omega" Mookyul says as he starts to align himself to Ewons opening. Mookyul didn't give Ewon a warning before he pushes in and starts a hard steady rhythm.

Once again Ewon was reduced into a moaning and gasping mess.

While Mookyul grunts and lets out low pleased growls. He also viciously sucks on the Omegas harden nipples. And of course how could he forget about his Omegas prized cock. Mookyul was not going easy on his Omega and he knew it, but this was the only was he new to make the Omega stop thinking such foolish thoughts.

He much like his brothers was never much of a man for word but more for action. Although his actions were a bit more on the brash side.

Just like his Alpha said he stopped thinking and started to feel. Even though what he was feeling was a mixture of slight pain with pleasure. But he was sure that his Alpha was reassuring him that he had nothing to worry about.

Ewon felt himself coming as soon as the Alpha grabbed his cock.

"If you think for one second that I am going to let you come without me then you got another thing coming" Mookyul says as he tightly grips the base of Ewons cock preventing him from coming.

"P-please gha…I-it's mnn….too much ahh…" Ewon pleaded as his eyes started to water up from the pain and pleasure he was feeling at the same time.

Mookyul thrusts harshly as he lets go of the cock as the come together. Even though he didn't knot Ewon he still came a lot.

"So, huff is this huff what you call cour-huff courting" says Ewon as he tries to regain his breath.

"Only if it gets the message across" says Mookyul still in and on top of Ewon.

They stayed in the tent for half an hour before they decided that it was long enough to go out and see how Kimiko was doing in her learning.

As the days go by this becomes their daily routine. Ewon and Mookyul would break away as soon as they could from the camp to get some privacy. And when they would come back Kimiko would show them what she had learned. While everyone at camp knew exactly what they were doing, Kimiko didn't and would ask innocent questions like asking Ewon why he was walking funny. Or why he had leaves in his hair, and even asking if a lot of mosquitos bit him in the neck area.

All in all, Ewon was having a good time with his Alpha.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine

R&R let me know what you think. Honestly I think it's not one of my better one but I don't hate it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Akihito hated this whole arrangement, but then he is reminded that he was the one to agree to it. Even if he agreed to it, it doesn't mean that he wasn't going to make it hard for the Alpha.

He would make so hard that the Alpha will run away from him. He will make the Alpha pay for the most expansive lunches he could find in the village. He would be as rude as he could be with children around. When he ate he would make such a mess that it would have to embarrass the Alpha. When meeting his men, he would be rude to him in front of his subordinates.

"Akhito, are you okay. Should I be worried?" asks Hiroki as he could see a wicked grin on the younger Omega.

"Fine, no need to worry just thinking of ways to drive that Alpha insane is all" Akihito responds.

"I thought you were going to try to get along?" asks Nowaki with little Tamaki in his arms.

"The agreement was to allow them to court us, but we never said that we would play nice" says Akihito with a grin.

"Well what ever you decided to do please remember that my children will be around" says Hiroki as someone knocks at the door.

Seeing how both Hiroki and Nowaki had a baby in their arms, Yukiya was the one to open the door. At the door were only two Alphas, the older and younger.

"If you are wondering Ewon is at work" Nowaki says as he sees Mookyul looking around for his mate. "By the way weren't there three of you yesterday."

"Yes, typically there are three of us but Somuku has decided to leave for a few days" says Asami as he looks at Yukiya. "Don't worry he hasn't run off, he said that there was something he needed to pick up at the next village over."

"What a shame" Akihito says sarcastically not hiding the fact that he is glad that, that Alpha is away from his young brother. And by the looks of it so was Hiroki.

"Don't worry I'm still here for you" says Asami as he approaches Akihito who had forgotten he was there.

"Lucky me" Akihito responds once again with sarcasm.

"Well I'm leaving, so which brat am I taking with me" says an annoyed Mookyul as he looks at all the kids in the room. Almost all of them ran away, all but brave little Kimiko.

"How dare you my children are not brats, I'll have you know" Hiroki protests as Mookyul and Kimiko leave the house.

"He was never present at his lessons, so he is a bit of a wild card" says Asami as an apology. "So is he able to walk today"

"Oh yes he is fine after a full night's rest, but I suggest taking it easy" Nowaki says to Asami as Akihito wishes it was a more serious wound.

"Good so who are we taking with us?" Asami asks as he looks at the kids.

Riku and Hemino were the only ones that seemed interested to go with them.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to go out" Akihito says with a hiss.

"Not really, no, we are going out or are you going to deny the kids a day of fun" Asami say playing the kid card.

"Fine but your paying for everything" Akihito challenges the older Alpha.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, besides in this life time you would never be able to empty out my pockets even if you tried" Asami says with a smirk.

"We'll see about that" says Akihito. 'How deep could his pockets be.'

A few hours later Akihito found out just how deep they were. Akihito led them to a restaurant and ordered almost about everything he had ever wanted to try. In this little adventure of his little Hemino decided to follow his lead and ate as much as she could. While Riku stayed by Asami's side and only ate what Asami ordered him.

"Do you think you got enough or do you need more?" asks Asami as the waiter leaves the table. Asami knew what the young Omega was trying to do, and it would work if he were someone else besides his mate. He knew that when they first mated Akihito was the one for him, but now he definitely had no regrets.

"Alright its your treat any ways" Akihito responds. Akihito was hating how Asami didn't bat an eye when he started his long order of food. So, he was on to the next step and that is to make him feel embarrassed by him.

Once all of the food was placed in front of him and Hemino, Akihito started to attack the food like he hadn't eaten in days. Of course, Hemino followed his lead and she also attacked the food.

"Aki, that's gross" says a giggling Riku.

Asami could only give a small smile at the way Akihito ate his food. If it was anyone else they would have left as soon as Akihito put in his order, but not him. Perhaps this was blind love, but to Asami it was amusing to see how far his Omega would go out of his way to drive him away. Asami saw an opportunity to show the Omega that he didn't care, and he took it.

The way he did that was when Akihito wasn't paying attention and was so into his food to even realize that his cheek was smeared with sauce. But Asami was paying attention, so he leaned over and licked it right off of the startled Omega.

"Delicious" Asami says as he licks his lips, meanwhile Akihito was madly blushing. Asami swore that he heard 'Bastard' under the Omegas breath, but of course he even found that endearing about the blonde.

After the restaurant Akihito pulled them in the direction of the nearest ice scream parlor. He ordered as many scoops as he was able to fit into one cone, and so did Hemino. Asami had none while Riku had only one scoop.

"So are you to good for ice scream or something" Akihito taunts Asami as he licks the ice scream in his hand.

As Asami watched his Omega lick the ice scream he was thinking of other things that the blonde could do with his tongue.

"I've never had much of a sweet tooth" was all that Asami said with Riku in his lap. For some strange reason the little boy took a liking to him, not that Asami minded because it was one step closer to Akihito.

"Then you don't know what your missing" says the young Omega as he gladly indulges in his icy treat.

Once again Asami bent down and licked the ice scream off of the edge of Akihito's lips.

"I guess if you are covered in it then I would change my mind about sweets" Asami says loving the blush that spreads across the Omega's cheeks and down his neck.

Akihito was too shocked to say anything but not Hemino.

"Eww, gross mommy told me to tell him if you did anything gross" says the little girl as she looks at Asami. "But, I could forget if I can get some candy later."

"Hmmm…. That is something that I could do, you got yourself a deal little lady" Asami says as he pats the little girls head. For a little girl that was almost 3 years old she sure was smart, smarter then most of the kids her age. "You sure are smart for your age you know that right."

"Ahha, my mommy teaches us all how to read and wright, also numbers. Mommy says that I'm really good at everything" says a giddy Hemino as they forget about Akihito and what had just happened.

"Your Mother must be really smart then" Asami says suddenly interested in Hiroki and just how educated he was. Usually only high-class nobility and those with money were able to get a good education.

Hemino just nodded with a bright smile, indicating just how proud she is of her mother before she went back to her ice scream.

"He really is he is the only person that I know that would enjoy a book about dead philosophers and read it about 20 times" says Akihito finally getting over his shock.

"What is his background, for him to be extremely educated" Asami wonders.

"You sure seem interested in Hiroki, you know he's mated with 6 kids right" Akihito teases his Alpha.

"If it makes you jealous, over me then yes" Asami teases back.

"Whatever I'm not who would be" Akihito says with a blush before adding. "Well he never likes to talk about his past, something about him not being accepted by his parents" Akihito now wondering just what the older Omegas past was.

"I guess everyone is entitled some privacy in their life" says Asami.

"Speaking of private lives just how close do you work with the King?" Akihito asks not caring about what Asami just said.

"If you want to know about that then it will cost you nothing is free in this world after all" Asami whispers it into Akihito's ear.

"Uhhg never mind" Akihito says regretting what he asked. He would have better luck asking the Alphas brothers.

"Don't worry its nothing you wouldn't enjoy doing" Asami says remembering how the Omega seemed to enjoy himself as he rode the Alpha with delight.

Akihito chose to ignore the Alpha in favor of his icy treat that was starting to melt in his hand. 'The worst part about that is that I would probably enjoy myself' Akihito hated himself for that thought.

For the rest of the week Akihito kept indulging himself as he tries to dry the Alphas pockets. But even that was a failure but at least he was somewhat enjoying himself and so was Hemino. So, he opted for the next best thing and that was to embarrass the Alpha, but the Alpha didn't seem to even mind.

"So, what are you doing this week to make that Alpha run back to the capital with his tail between his legs" asks Hiroki as they were all eating breakfast.

"Wait what" says Ewon as he looks at his brother. "You've been doing what to Asami?"

"Well first I tried to eat him into poverty, and that didn't work he said that I would never be able to empty out his pockets in this life time" Akihito says with a snort at the end.

"How did that go for you?" asks Ewon with concern.

"Well the food was great, but he wasn't kidding when he said that he had deep pockets. Well at least Hemino enjoyed herself" Akihito says as Hemino nods and pats her stomach. "And even when I tried to embarrass him it didn't work. I don't know what else to do."

"Well I do, Hemino is staying here today because of the stomach ach she got from all that candy you two got. Don't forget that you also have that painting to finish for Mrs. Kino, I mean how many more paintings of her cat will she need" Hiroki says as he leads Hemino to her bed.

"I think that you should give him a chance, I did with Mookyul and it was the best decision I have ever made" Ewon says with a silly smile and blush on his face.

"Speaking of Mookyul, do you have any idea why Kimiko's last dress had a tear in it" Hiroki says as he stares down Ewon with an I-Will-Find-Out-Sooner-Or-Later look.

"O-oh that she was playing with some of the guys at the camp and it got cought on something" Ewon says nervously as he looks over at Yukiya.

The youngest Omega had not seen his Alpha all week and was now mad. It was rare for him to ever be mad at anyone, it was almost unheard of. This was something that Akihito was glad for and was now liking that Alpha even more the longer he stayed away.

"I'll figure it out" Akihito says as he gets up to leave. "I'm taking Riku, I bet we will run into Asami on our way out anyways. So, I might as well save sometime."

To this Riku and Hiroki nod in approval as Akihito gets ready to head out. Just as they got out onto the cobble stone street, they ran into Asami with both of his brothers. He also didn't miss the amount of boxes Yukiya's Alpha had in his hands. Heck even Asami and Mookyul had a box in their hands.

"So, Hemino is not with us today?" asks Asami as he looks at Akihito and Riku.

"No, not for a few days. She has a stomach ache from all the sweets she ate" Akihito says as they start to make their way back to his house.

"This is not the way to the restaurants, so where are we going today?" Asami asks with curiosity.

"We are going to Uncle Aki's house he has a painting to finish" Riku says as Asami picks him up and carries him on their way.

Akihito still couldn't believe how much Riku liked the Alpha, and just the other day Riku even told Akihito that Asami was the coolest Alpha Uncle. From that day on little Riku started to call Asami Uncle Ryu.

Asami had really grown a soft spot for the soft spoken little boy in his arms. It probably had to do with how pure and innocent the little boy was.

Once in the small house Akihito remembered the box in the Alphas hand.

"What's with the box?" Akihito asks.

"Right I almost forgot, this is a present for Riku, Hemino" Asami says as he leans over to whisper in Akihito's ear. "And for you."

Akihito didn't know what to say, he had never been given anything from someone who wasn't his family. But then a little voice in Akihitos head told him that Asami was now family.

"T-thank you" Akihito stutters as he blushes while avoiding looking up at the Alpha.

"My pleasure, although Hemino will get hers later" Asami says as he hands over the box to the Omega who gladly accepts.

As Akihito and Riku open the box they see three rectangle boxes inside. One larger than the other two. Asami hands Riku one of the smaller boxes with a blue ribbon on it. While Asami gives Akihito the larger one with a green ribbon on it. It was obvious that the pink ribbon box was for Hemino.

Inside of Riku's box was a dark blue kimono with elaborate silver butterflies across the bottom. The obi of the Kimono was a pale pink with a silver middle line stitched around. It was beautiful, although it looked like it wouldn't fit him right away in afew years it would be perfect. It even came with silver jewelry.

"Whaa… it's beautiful Uncle Ryu, I love it" Riku says as he smiles up brightly at Asami. Asami just pats his head in affection.

Akihito couldn't believe his eyes, Riku's gift looked extremely expensive. It's something that no one with a normal job would be able to buy just like that. Akihito couldn't believe his eyes and wondered just how much his gift was as well.

Akihito slowly opens his box to a vivid green colored kimono. His had a golden sakura branch with blooming flowers all across the bottom. His obi was gold with a vivid green stitched line. And of course, his also came with jewelry a simple gold chain with an emerald jewel.

"I can't accept this, this must have cost a fortune" Akihito says as he closes his gift.

"And I won't take it back, I bought this for you. Actually, I had this mad especially for you so now it's yours" says Asami as he gives Akihito a look that says, 'you're keeping it'.

"Fine whatever, I have a painting to finish so Riku it's your job to keep your Uncle out of my way" Akihito says as he goes into his shared studio.

After two hours Akihito was finally done with the cat painting.

"What an interesting painting" says a voice behind him making him jump almost tipping over the painting.

"H-how long have you been here" Akihito says once his heart stopped beating so fast.

"Not long"

"Where is Riku" Akihito says as he looks around for the little boy.

"He just fell asleep, I put him in the bed"

"Oh, I see, by the way I was wondering why did you give him such a feminine kimono"

"Well you see I have this feeling that he is going to be an Omega when he presents. So, I thought that it would suit him"

"How could you know what his secondary gender will be when he presents. What if your wrong"

"My feeling is never wrong but if I am then he could give it to the lucky girl that catches his eyes" Asami says as he leans into Akihito.

Akihito didn't even notice Asami as he was to busy putting away his paints that he had just used.

Asami got a gasp out of Akihito as he circles his arms around the Omegas slim waist.

"W-What ar-" was all Akihito was able to say before Asami leaned in for a deep kiss.

Asami slid his large hand under the blonde's shirt and into his pants to feel the aroused cocklet. It had been a week and Asami couldn't wait any longer. So, Asami tugged down the pants and ripped open the shirt leaving Akihito in nothing.

Akihito was getting too turned on to even care that his shirt was just ripped off of him. With their lips still connected, Akihito was gently laid down on some soft fabric.

"You have such a cute cock my Omega" Asami whispers into the kiss.

Asami broke the kiss to start a trail of kisses down the Omegas neck to the bond mark. Once his lips were on the bond mark Asami bites down on it making Akihito come just by his mark.

"Ahh… A-asami Mhhh…" Akihito moaned forgetting that he was not supposed to give in to the Alpha, but he was having a hard time.

"Bad kitten coming with out me" says Asami as he flips Akihito over on all fours with his ass in the air. "As punishment you won't touch yourself" as Asami says this he slowly trails his finger in Akihitos thigh. "I also won't touch you"

Akihito knew what the Alpha meant and that meant a not so easy release for him. So, he lets out a whimper.

"Even that won't help you" Asami says as he gives Akihito's ass check a smack.

Akihito gasps at the sharp pain that came from his ass, but in a weird way he enjoyed it.

After the smack, Asami started to stretch out his Omegas tight hole, while getting out of his clothe.

Once Asami deemed Akihito read, or at least read enough that the Omega would still feel a bit of pain. Asami rammed himself into the Omega as he held onto the slim waist. He didn't give Akihito time to adjust before thrusting in and out of his Omega.

"Ahh… P-please Asami" Akihito begs Asami as he is thrust into.

"Please what Kitten?" Asami asks knowing what his Omega wanted.

"I ah I need your t-touch" Akihito was barely able to get out.

"Only because you beg so pretty" Asami says as he reaches over and starts to pump Akihito.

After a few more thrusts they both came, with Asami deep within Akihitos ass.

"I know what you were trying to do last week, and it won't work. I will always want you by my side" Asami says as he kisses Akihitos bond mark, reminding him of who his Alpha was.

Akihito couldn't say anything to that but one thing he did know was that he would stop going against him.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine

R&R let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

The youngest Omega brother was nervous the night he agreed to let the Alpha court him. He knows that he agreed himself no one else forced him to. He could feel how much the Alpha regretted what he did to him, and Yukiya really wanted to get over it. To be honest he only agreed because his brothers seemed to actually like their Alphas. Akihito may say that he didn't but after knowing him all his life Yukiya knew that Akihito felt something for his Alpha.

So, he decided to give his Alpha a chance in the beginning, but now after hearing that he left what was he supposed to think. Was his Alpha all talk and no show. Or was it something about him. Then it hit Yukiya that he shouldn't be the only to think like that, the Alpha should be the one to be asking himself those questions.

Akihito had just left with Riku, and here he was mad at the fact that his Alpha didn't seem to have the balls to show up for at least a week.

"Don't worry Yuki, I heard from Mookyul that he should be back soon" Ewon says as he tries to console his little brother.

"What makes you think I care" says Yukiya before adding. "Never mind let him come so that I can give him a piece of my mind"

Hearing Yukiya say that in his soft sweet voice made Hiroki smile at the way the younger Omega was handling things. Even Nowaki next to him found it amusing.

"To think I actually agreed to give him a chance, even after what he did" Yukiya huffed out.

"Be sure he never hears the end of it" says Nowaki proudly as he leaves to open the clinic.

Not even a minuet later Ewon walks in with a box and Kanou right behind him. Yukiya was busy with little Tamaki to even notice who had just come in. He didn't want to look up knowing that it was just Mookyul for his older brother.

"Here this is for you" Mookyul says as he hands Ewon the box in his hand.

"F-for me" Ewon says as he takes the box, with Kimiko right next to him.

"There is a small box for the little girl inside" at Mookyul's words Kimiko gets excited.

True to his words there were two boxes inside the larger box. Ewon hands Kimiko the smaller box. In his box was an extremely expensive kimono. His kimono was a dark royal blue with deep red Tsubaki flowers all around it. Ewon didn't know what to say, he knew that being in the Royal Army payed well but just how well.

The little girl practically ripped open the box to find a Royal Army training uniform in her size. There were even matching boots.

Ewon paled at the uniform 'Oh goodness what the hell is he thinking' is all that Ewon is thinking as he looks over at Hiroki.

"Look mom, Uncle Mook got me a uniform isn't it awesome" says an excited Kimiko as Hiroki just looks over to the young mated pair.

"Don't worry there is also one for you" says Kanou as he looks at Kenji.

At this the little boy got excited while Hiroki stopped looking at the other pair, as he hears that they both got an outfit.

Yukiya freezes after hearing his mates voice.

"I'm sorry for leave like that" Kanou says as he turns his attention to his doll like Omega.

Yukiya still didn't look at the Alpha, not because he was scared but because he was still a bit mad. Well at least he apologized.

Kanou can feel that his mate was mad at him but for what he didn't know. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Why, because I give you a chance and you leave that's why" says Yukiya not looking back.

"I left to get you these things and got held up by an old friend" Kanou defends himself as he puts the boxes in front of his mate.

At that Yukiya just huffs as he looks at all the boxes his Alpha put in front of him. 'So, he left me to be with his friend, not that I care but he's supposed to be making it up to me.'

"I wanted to get these things for you in a way of apologizing you don't have to keep them if you don't want to. But at least open them" Kanou says finally getting his mate to look at him. "I also left because I thought that you might need some time to yourself first."

Yukiya looks at his mate in the eyes not knowing what to say to him after that confession, so he started to open one of the many boxes before him. In the first box he finds a mint color Kimono with pink chrysanthemum flowers all around it. There were about 5 more kimonos all in vibrant color much like the first one. In the smaller boxes were little hair accessories 2 new pairs of gets slippers, and jewelry. At all of this Yukiya was left speechless.

"I-it's beautiful thank you" says Yukiya with a soft smile.

"I got all of these because I didn't know while you would like best, so they are yours know. It's also to say I'm sorry for ruining the other one you had" Kanou says as he kneels in front of his doll like Omega mate.

After seeing all of the expensive gifts Hiroki, Ewon, and Yukiya all had the same though. 'How can they spend money like this.'

"Was also hoping that you would like to come and take a walk with me" says Kanou as he looks at Yukiya in the eyes.

"O-ok" is all he is able to say as Kanou offers his hand to him. As Yukiya takes the offered hand he is gently lifted to his feet. 'Wait aren't I supposed to be mad at him, but the look he has when he is apologizing its not cute. But it makes my heart beat fast' at the last thought Yukiya blushes a bit.

"If you two are going out then don't forget to take Kenji" says Hiroki braking the two from their thoughts.

"Before I forget, this one is for you and the babies" Kanou says as he hands over another box before looking a Hemino "Ryuichi has your gift."

After hearing that the little girl with the stomach ache brightened up a bit. While Hiroki mumbled under his breath 'You can't always buy peoples affections' he didn't care if he was heard or not as long as it was said. In the box that Kanou gave Hiroki was a silver music box. After seeing it Hiroki understood why it was for him and the babies, it was so the babies could fall asleep faster and he could get a break. Hiroki would never admit this, but he was grateful for such a thoughtful gift.

"Well I guess we should get going" Kanou says as Yukiya starts to get ready.

Kanou much like his younger brother also had a plan to get his Omega alone with him so that he could smooth things over better. After all the sooner that happens the faster he was able to enjoy his little Omega better.

When he got back last afternoon he noticed that Kimiko was being thought by Killer Bear, while his brother was off with his Omega doing each other. After seeing this he also got the same idea, so he would throw the kid onto his twin subordinates. He was already a week behind his brothers, so hopefully this will let him entice his little Omega to him.

So, on their way out they left with Mookyul, Ewon, and Kimiko. So far so good Kimiko and Kenji were already in the uniforms that they were gifted. Kimiko was telling her brother about how she has been learning to fight, and this gets the little boy interested and starts to run off in the direction of the camp. Once at the camp Kanou could feel how uncomfortable his mate was starting to feel.

"It's ok you were going to have to meet them sooner or later" Kanou says as he introduces the twins to the little boy.

"So cool other twins" says Kenji as he looks at the Kuba twins.

"See what did I tell you" says an excited Kimiko as she runs over to Killer Bear to start her training for the day.

After seeing the little girl bounce over to her training Kanou gives the Kuba twins a look that tells them to keep the kid busy.

"Why don't we help train you as well" says the older twin Homare.

"W-wait hold one what is going on" says Yukiya not knowing anything.

"Well from what I heard after I got back is that after hanging with the soldiers the little girl wanted to train as well and I don't see any harm in letting her learn to defend herself" says Kanou as they watch both twins get into fighting stands.

"Oh, well I guess not. But what about Hiroki" Yukiya says as he looks at his mate.

"Trust me Hiroki will be glad in the long run that they now how to defend themselves" Kanou says as he puts his large hand on the Omegas head.

The action reminded Kanou of what happened when he left for a week. He went back to the capital and he did get held up by an old friend Shinobu Someya. But after he presented as an Omega he changed his first name to Kaoruko Someya.

He went to Someya to help him get the cloths and other things seeing how Someya owned his own clothing line. Someya was more than eager to help, only because he liked the pathetic look on Kanou's face. Someya was able to get everything together within 2 days, but what kept him there a week was that Someya decided to give him lessons on how to treat his Omega better and not be a brute.

Kanou won't ever admit this out loud but he was grateful for the short lessons, but of course it didn't come free. Someya needed help telling his mate Soichiro Honda that he was pregnant. Kanou could still remember how a year before Someya would hide in the castle to avoid Honda. Why would he hide, well that's because Someya has long hair and wears kimonos all the time giving him the appearance of a woman.

Someya knew that Honda was his mate but didn't want to disappoint him when he learned that he was a male Omega. When Kanou heard about this he had enough of it and told Someya to suck it up and just tell him and reminded him that they were not bonded yet. After that little push from Kanou, Someya told Honda. Much to Someya's surprise Honda dressed up and went to Someya's father to ask for his blessing to be with him.

This was a big deal seeing how Someya comes from a family that is a distant relative of the king. While Honda was a no body that worked in a welding shop that made carriages, on top of that he was also the Kuba twins childhood friend. At first Someya's father refused but after seeing them together he gave in.

And there he was in the same spot again, so he gave Someya the same advice he did a year ago. The only difference this time is that it involved an unborn child. Although this time Someya had to repeat and explain a lot of things seeing how dense Honda was. But once he realized they were having a baby together he fainted.

Kanou remembered the lessons that Someya taught him. He was told to give little touches hear and there as a way to show affection. Do the little things like opening doors for him, pulling out the chair, and serving him food first. He was also told not to let his scolding face show in front his Omega. And that was what he was doing right now giving Yukiya little touches.

Yukiya unintentionally leaned into Kanous touch, he liked the warmth coming from them. Yukiya never thought about it but now that he sees how big Kanou really is made him feel safe in his presence.

Kanou led the on a small trail to walk on alone. He led them back to the clearing where it happened. At this Kanou could feel how tense his Omega got.

"I didn't mean to upset you I just want to talk to you" Kanou says as he leads Yukiya to sit on a log, while he kneels in front of him. "I know this place is tainted with what I did but I would also like to start over in this same place."

Yukiya was not expecting this, actually he didn't know what was going to happen to him. All alone in the same place where he was taken advantage of, but this was completely different. The whole week his Alpha was gone he felt abandoned he didn't know weather that was him or his Omega thinking that. But now by just being around his Alpha he felt needed and safe, a feeling he only got when surrounded by his family.

"I-I would really like that" Yukiya says shyly.

After that they spent the whole week with just each other walking around the woods. Kanou got bolder with his touches, by the end of the week Kanou had his hand around his mate's waist.

Yukiya didn't seem to mind at all, his mate seemed content with what ever he wanted to do. There was one time when they were back in the clearing and Kanou had fallen asleep. Yukiya sat with his back leaning on his Alpha's thigh, while he makes a crown out of the flowers around them.

Kanou woke up to the sound of his young mate giggling, at first, he didn't know what he was giggling at until he sat up and the flower crown fell to his lap. At this he couldn't help but to smile at how happy his mate was at his embarrassment.

Kanou grabbed the flower crown and put it on his Omega. "This looks better on you little princeling."

This made Yukiya blush at the endearment he was given by his Alpha. The Alphas hands where on both sides of his face now, and Yukiya couldn't help but to look into his dark brown eyes.

"Would it be alright to kiss you?" asks Kanou as Yukiya's blush deepens.

Yukiya gives a small nod also wanting to get kissed. He closes his eyes as Kanou leans down to lightly brush their lips together. But it was over as soon as it started leaving Yukiya wanting more.

Kanou also wanted more than just a touch of lips but this was all in his plans to make his Omega want to be by his side more. So, he decided to give him a taste of what pleasures he could get if he gave into his Alpha.

These little touches and kisses also continued after that day, and Yukiya was always left wanting more.

There was one day where little Tamaki tagged along and Kanou hated the fact that the baby had all of his Omegas attention.

That was also the first time Yukiya ever saw his Alpha scowling face. Yukiya didn't know what he did wrong to make his Alpha mad at him, but the scary look was scaring him.

"Umm…Kanou are you alright" Yukiya says softly.

"I'M FINE" Kanou screams out scaring not only the baby but also Yukiya.

A startled Yukiya ran to the Alphas tent and closed the flaps.

At this action Kanou knew that he did something very stupid and so did everyone else at camp.

"If you are going to act like this with a child that is not his then what will happen when it's your kid in his arms" says Homare the older Kuba twin.

'Shit' was the only word running through Kanou's head after he realized how bad he had messed up.

"I didn't mean to yell at you" Kanou says to Yukiya who is inside his tent. "Can I come in."

"No, the baby just stopped crying" Yukiya says as he steps out alone.

"I'm not mad at you and I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just mad at remembering something my brothers said to me" Kanou says as he tries to defend himself.

"Oh, I thought that it was because Tamaki wouldn't stay at home" Yukiya says not wanting this to go back to the baby.

'Shit' there it was that word again running amuck inside Kanou's head. "No, it wasn't him like I just said."

"Good" was all Yukiya says. 'I'm so glad that it's not the baby, because then it would mean that he hates them and then what' after this thought he stopped himself. 'Why am I worried about babies.'

Before they knew it, a whole week had gone by and Yukiya was even more comfortable with his Alpha then he was at the beginning. They were once again at the clearing enjoying each other's company. Or at least they were trying when it started to rain down on them.

"Damn, it's going to start pouring down by the time we make it to the camp" Kanou says as he tucks Yukiya in his arms to shield him from the rain.

"Then let's go to my house it's closer" says Yukiya as he leads them in the direction of the house till they reach it.

As soon as they reach the edge of the woods it starts to pour down on them. By the time they enter the house they are both soaked to the bone. Yukiya goes around the house and lights up a few candles.

"You can use the bath first I don't think that we have anything in your size" Yukiya says.

"No, you go in first I will not have my mate getting sick only because I took a bath first" Kanou argues.

"But you're my guest" says Yukiya in a week attempt to argues back.

"Fine then" Kanou says with a scowl.

Kanou angrily goes to what he thinks is the bath and it is. He starts to draw up some warm water, once the bath was full he went back to his mate and picked him up.

Yukiya was too startled to do anything and didn't even notice when Kanou put him down to take off both of their cloths.

Once they were both naked Kanou looks down at his Omega and he couldn't help but feel like was starting to get turned on. His Omega had that alabaster white skin that was flawless, well except for the bond mark on his neck. He also had slight curves to him, a slim waist that Kanou would like to see with a bit more weight. Kanou was glad that his Omega was cool or else he wouldn't be able to see his perky pink nipples. But the one thing that really enticed Kanou was the little appendage between his Omegas legs that was twitching slightly.

Yukiya couldn't believe that he was naked in front of his Alpha, and that he didn't really care that much because of how shocked he was at his Alpha's boldness. But before he got to cold he felt himself being picked up princess style by his Alpha. Yukiya leaned in to the warm skin, as they where both going into the warm water. They were lucky that the tube was big enough for the both of them. Heck there were times when all three Omega brothers would all bathe at the same time.

Kanou cradled Yukiya to his chest as they soak in the warm water. "Sorry I just thought that this was the fastest way for both of us to take a bath."

Yukiya didn't know what to say, he was just grabbed and stripped naked. He could feel a heavy blush run through his entire body. He could feel his Alpha's hard chest from years of training. Yukiya sees a faded scar on the Alpha's left shoulder close to his heart, he couldn't resist touching it.

Kanou tensed at his Omega's touch on an old scar.

"It wasn't a bad wound" Kanou says as he puts his hand over the smaller one and brings it up to give the smaller palm a kiss.

Yukiya blushes harder at how tender the kiss felt on his palm. "I-I just don't like seeing anyone hurt."

"You are to kind for your own good" Kanou says as he pecks his Omegas lips, but Yukiya just pouts at that. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's nothing" Yukiya says as he looks down.

"It's not nothing so tell me" says Kanou as he makes his mate look him in the eye.

"W-well it's just that, you never give me real kisses just a peck" Yukiya whispers with embarrassment.

"So that's it, I wanted to go slow for you, so I don't hurt you again. But if you think your ready" Kanou says as he thinks 'finally I am going to have to thank Someya in some way when we get back home.'

"No, I mean I want to try other things. I know that you won't hurt me again I trust you so please if your holding back because of that don't" as soon as Yukiya says that Kanou takes advantage and shoves his tongue into his Omega's mouth.

Kanou felt like he was tasting ambrosia the food of the gods because that's how good his Omega tasted. Without breaking the kiss Kanou was somehow able to move his Omega so that he was now straddling him. He could feel the cocklet on his lower abdomen getting hard, he let his hands start to wonder around the lithe Omega's body.

Yukiya knew that he shouldn't have said what he did but he was getting frustrated with just little kisses. He would hear about how his brothers would have wild sex with their Alphas, although they would talk when they thought he was asleep. He knew why his Alpha was holding back but he was getting tired of it.

Yukiya moaned a bit when he was adjusted on his Alpha's lap, in this position he could feel the hard appendage underneath his ass. The hands on his body felt hot, so he decided to move his ass so that it would touch the hard cock underneath him. This earned him a low growl from his Alpha.

"If you do that I really won't hold back" says Kanou in between kisses.

"T-then pl-please be gentle" Yukiya stutters.

At those words Kanou put his hands on both of his Omega's ass checks and grabbed them as he lifted them up.

Yukiya yelped when the large hands grabbed his ass. Yukiya clung onto his Alpha as they got out of the water. Not even a second later they were in the bedroom. They connected their lips again as Kanou slowly lowers Yukiya to the bed.

Kanou starts to brake the kiss to start a trail down to his Omega's perky pink nipples. He starts to play with them as the Omega withers in pleasure underneath him. He sucks and lightly pulls at them making the Omega come.

Once Kanou realizes that the Omega had just come from having his nipples played with he starts to trail his tongue down to where the creamy white cum is. Kanou couldn't help himself and started to lick it up as he puts the little cocklet into his mouth to get his Omega hard again.

Yukiya couldn't believe that his Alpha was licking his cum, this made him very embarrassed. "Ah... d-don't mmm…that's Ahha dirty."

Once Kanou got his Omega hard again he stopped and looked at his Omega in the eyes. "It's not dirty here taste yourself" Kanou says as he kisses Yukiya making him taste himself.

While they are kissing Kanou starts to trace his finger around Yukiya's tight hole that was producing slick already. Kanou waists no time in pushing a finger in earning him a loud moan and gasp at the same time.

Soon enough Kanou was stretching the tight hole with three fingers. "Are you ready" Kanou asks as he pulls out his fingers and lines himself up to the loosened hole.

Yukiya just nodded as he missed the finger that were inside of him making him feel good. Then he feels his hole start to stretch for something bigger than just three fingers, at this he tenses.

"It will be better if you just relax, trust me" Kanou says with only his tip inside.

Once his Omega relaxes enough for him to push himself completely inside he didn't move until he felt his Omega relax again.

Yukiya felt stretched in a good way, although it was really big he knew that he would get used to it soon, so he started to relax for his Alpha. But once he did he felt his Alphas cock pull out and then go back in, this made Yukiya a moaning mess. He never thought that it would feel this great.

Kanou started a lazy pace so that his Omega didn't get frightened. But after a few lazy thrusts he felt his Omega start to move under him impatiently. So, he decided to pick up the speed this had his Omega gasping and moaning.

Soon enough the thrusts became faster as the Omega was a moaning mess underneath his Alpha. By the time Kanou was ready to come his Omega had already came about three times. Once he came with a slamming thrust, he looked down at his Omegas content looking face with closed eyes and gapping mouth that had drool down the side.

'Yes, this was worth the wait know your mine' Kanou thinks to himself as he lightly bites down on the bond mark making his Omega come again. They spent the whole night and the next day making love seeing how the rain didn't stop for 2 days.

Disclaimer-not mine

R&R let me know what you think was it good or not.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Soon after Yukiya left with Kanou into the woods Akihito and Ewon decided to watch the kids

spar. Kimiko was a natural she was picking it up like she was born for fighting. Kenji had only just started earlier that week and he too was getting the hang of it really fast.

"So, you know that Hiroki will kill you if he learns about this right" says Akihito with Riku on his lap.

"I know, but they are having so much fun. I bet that once he sees how eager they are to learn this then he wouldn't get too mad" says Ewon as he sends out a small prayer.

"By the way where is Yuki and that good for nothing mate of his" asks Akihito as he looks around.

"They left before you and Asami got here"

"I figured the he would be here seeing how they are having a meeting in Asami's tent" says Akihito as he looks over to the closed tent.

Apparently, a message from the King was delivered to them earlier this morning. And Asami is talking it over with his brother and their trusted assistance. If Akihito had any doubts about how close his mate worked with the King, then this made some of his doubts go down a bit.

"How do you think that they know the King?" asks Ewon.

"Who knows, Asami won't tell me anything about his life in the Royal Army. Any time I ask his he just looks at me and says 'I was born into it' I mean what the hell does that mean any ways" says a huffing Akihito.

"Well that's more then what I get Mookyul just says 'don't worry about it' but just as soon as I try to ask again we well you know get distracted" says the older Omega with a blush on his cheeks.

"Okay, I get it jeez it's bad enough that you tell me where you guys do it almost every night, I don't want to think about it"

"Oh, please anytime I tell you about it I know that you blush deep when ever you know it's something you and Asami have done. So, don't play the innocent card on me" Ewon defends himself.

"Yes, because I want to hear about my brother and his mate having wild sex in the woods and in the tent where he knows that everyone can hear them. We at least try to keep it within four walls were no one can say anything about it getting to loud" Akihito says realizing what he just said as he covers little Riku's ears. "Forget what I just said."

"Hehe…. It's good to hear that my little brother is being taken care of" says a smug looking Ewon.

* * *

"Ryuichi what is this meeting about that couldn't wait" says an impatient Mookyul as he looks over at his older brother.

"A messenger came earlier this morning. There was an attempt on father's life, he says that he is fine and doesn't want us to come home yet. But we will leave by the end of this week, we have already found our mates" Asami says as he looks at everyone inside his tent.

"Should I tell Honda to send over a carriage for your mates" says the older Kuba twin.

"No need I sent him a message already" says Kirishima.

"If this is about the old man then why isn't Somuku here with everyone else" Mookyul asks.

"He was with me this morning when I got the message, so he already knows about the plan" says Asami as he looks over at his younger brother.

As soon as the meeting was over they went over to where their mates were sitting. Both Mookyul and Asami heard the end of their conversation on their sex lives. At this both Alpha brothers smirked.

"Woods?" Asami asks his younger brother with a playful smirk.

"I like being adventurous" Mookyul replies to his older brother.

Ewon and Akihito froze with shock after they heard their mate's voices, knowing that they were heard. But they were saved by the rain that started to fall fast.

"Come on let's get inside the tent" Asami says as he leads Akihito, Ewon, Riku, and Mookyul back into his tent where Kirishima was still in. "Kirishima if this rain doesn't let up in two hours then we will have to find an inn to stay till the rain stops.

"Wait what about Yuki and your brother" Ewon says.

"Don't worry about them, Somuku can take care of your brother" Mookyul says as he puts an arm around his mate to pull him closer.

"Are you sure?" Akihito asks Asami.

"He may not look like it, but he won't let anything happen to your brother trust me" the ways Asami told Akihito to trust him had Akihito believing that Asami could say anything and mean it.

But soon enough after two hours the rain was coming down harder then before, and the tents were starting to let the rain through. Kirishima left as soon as the two-hour mark hit. In his hurry he didn't even notice that he dropped a letter, but Akihito did and put it in his clothe to look at later.

"I hope Yuki is okay" Ewon says with a sleeping Riku in his arms.

"As much as I hate to say it he is with his mate, so he should be fine" Akihito says reassuring Ewon as they both knew that the Alpha brother trio all cared for their Omegas in their own way not wanting any of them hurt.

"Alright when Kirishima comes we will have to move as fast as we can to get to the inn. The rain is getting worst" says Asami as he looks at Akihito and Ewon.

"What about Kimiko and Kenji are they alright" Akihito asks his Alpha.

"Killer Bear and the others have them, so they will be fine" says Mookyul as he puts his arm around Ewon.

It took almost an hour before Kirishima came back and by then the tent was starting to leak the rain through. Akihito couldn't help but to laugh at how wet Kirishima got.

"Y-you look like a drowned rat" Akihito says as he couldn't stop laughing.

Kirishima gave Akihito a look of annoyance, 'I can't believe that this kid is going to be the mate of the future King. Not to mention that he would be responsible for giving birth to an heir'.

"I was lucky enough to find an inn close to here, although some of the soldiers will have to share with more than one other person it will work" Kirishima says as he tells his Prince.

"Alright let's get moving before this rain can get any worst" says Asami as he takes Riku from Ewon.

Asami secured Riku to his chest before getting his cloak out to cover himself and to also keep Riku from getting wet. Because if he got sick or any other of the kids did then Hiroki would never let them hear the end of it. The others followed his lead and covered themselves in order to keep out as much of the rain as possible.

It took them almost half an hour to get to the inn, only because the rain was so thick that they could barely see five feet in front of them. But they made it somehow without anyone getting hurt or lost, once at the inn Kirishima started to hand out keys to the rooms. The kids got one to themselves and so did Mookyul and Asami. Of course, Akihito and Ewon would be sharing with their mates. Kirishima was also able to get everyone a sleeping yukata while their clothe dried.

Akihito and Ewon went with the kids to get them showered and into bed.

"So, we are staying here for the night" asks Kimiko as she gets out of the bed.

"Yes, it's raining to hard to go back home and it would be bad if you three got sick while with us" Akihito answers.

"Then it's a sleep over this is so cool" says Kenji as he jumps on the bed.

"Sure, a sleep over now stop jumping" Ewon says as he takes the kids clothe into the bathroom as Akihito helps Riku into his yukata.

"So why don't you guys take a nap before we all go down to eat something" Akihito says as he goes into the bathroom with Ewon.

As Akihito and Ewon undress to bathe, the letter that Akihito brought with him slips out.

"You dropped something Aki" Ewon says as he sinks down into the warm water.

"I almost forgot about that" Akihito grabs the letter as he joins Ewon in the bath.

But as soon as he starts to relax he sits up abruptly making the water sway back and forth.

"Ewon read this and tell me that I'm reading it right" Akihito says as he hands the letter over.

 _To my dearest sons Ryuichi, Somuku, and Mookyul, I was pestered to wright to all of you to let you know that there was an attempt on my life. By no means are you to come marching back for something so trivial. I gave you three a mission and if you are to return I will consider your mission a failure, and I will take action. So as your King and father I want you three to finish what you are supposed to and then return to me with the beautiful mates I know will be by your sides._

 _Your King and Father Haru_

"I'm reading it but even I don't understand" says a confused Ewon.

"They did say that they worked close to the King, but this is not what I was expecting" says Akihito as he was starting to get mad. 'What the hell does this all mean, is it possible that Asami is the King's son. And if that was true then he is the oldest so that would mean'.

"If this is all true then Asami is the King's heir" Ewon finishes his thought for him. "So that would mean that you're the future King's mate."

"No, there must be a mistake there is no way that a bastard like him would be the next King" Akihito says as he denies everything.

"And what if it's true then what, I mean you read the letter also. Their father sounds like a nice guy, and he can't wait to meet us" Ewon says as he gets into his fantasies.

"Well then I will just talk to him, this could all just be a prank for all we know. So, don't start getting any ideas. Don't forget if this is real then they lied to us and never told us the truth about who they are" says Akihito as he gets out of the bath. "So, for now don't say anything about this until I talk to Asami."

* * *

"Are you alright Hiro" Nowaki asks his mate.

"No, our kids aren't back yet, so of course I'm not alright."

"They will be alright they are probably not able to come back just yet because of the storm that is going on"

"I know but I feel like there is something going on with Kimiko and Kenji. They keep coming back dirtier every time they go out with those Alphas" Hiroki says with a huff.

"Well they are kids, so they are bound to get dirty"

"I know that, and I trust Ewon, Akihito, and Yuki. But there is something going on that they are not telling me. Damn it I am their mother I should know what goes on with their lives up on till after they have kids of their own"

"Speaking of kids" Nowaki says as he pulls Hiroki's back to him as he circles his arms around him.

"No more I already told you" Hiroki says as he leans into Nowaki's embrace.

"I was going to say that we could have some fun seeing how most of them are out, but I would also like another one" Nowaki says with a wide smile.

"NO, six kids are my limit, but we could have some fun"

"I feel like there is something bothering you" Nowaki says as he kisses Hiroki's cheek.

"Yes, I guess there is I feel like I have seen Asami Ryuichi somewhere before, but I just can remember"

"I'm sure that you will remember if I give you I little help" Nowaki says as he puts a large hand on Hiroki's covered cock.

"Mmm…. That's a different kind of help" Hiroki says as he lets Nowaki do what he wants to do with him.

* * *

Once everyone at the inn had eaten and gone to their rooms, Akihito sits at the edge of the bed waiting for Asami to come in from checking on everyone. If Akihito was to say that he wasn't nervous then he would be lying, if the letter turned out to be true then he would really have to think about being with the Alpha. At the beginning of the month he would have never admitted to liking the Alpha, but after spending time with him, Akihito knew that he felt something for him.

The Alpha made his heart skip a beat anytime he saw that ever present smirk. Even though he acted like he was annoyed anytime his Alpha did anything that was sweet, it actually made Akihito feel wanted. He would never admit it out loud, but he liked the attention that his Alpha would give him, while his Alpha would ignore anyone that looked at him. It was still too early into their relationship to tell each other that they loved one another but Akihito knew that he was falling fast.

"This isn't the first time we have slept together so there is no need for you to be nervous" Asami says as he startles Akihito out of his thoughts.

"I-I know that" Akihito says with a blush as he looks at his Alpha. "I um I actually have something to tell you".

Asami looked at his fidgeting Omega wondering what was making him so nervous, so he decided to take a guess "Are you with child, is that it" he says with a neutral look on his face.

"W-what no, no I'm not we don't need a child right know while figuring out what we are to each other" Akihito says as he could see why Asami would think that. "No, I found this in your tent as we were leaving I brought it with me. I know I shouldn't have read it, but I couldn't help myself".

Asami took the letter from Akihito's hand, but he didn't have to read it to know what it was. He knew that he would have to tell him but not this soon, but then again would he have preferred the news of a child instead.

"You really are like a cat, my kitten. What would you like to know about it" Asami says knowing what Akihito wants to hear, but he just couldn't help riling up his mate.

"What would I like to know about it are you serious, is it true is he your father" Akihito says annoyed out of his mind at how Asami could act like he didn't do anything wrong.

"If you are talking about the King then yes I am his oldest son" Asami says it bluntly.

"A-and you didn't think that was important to let us know" Akihito huffs out a bit angry.

"Well we were supposed to hide our identities but we did claim you three as ours so we decided that hiding who we are wouldn't be right, but we never thought that you three weren't able to figure it out" Asami says as he knows that he his getting turned on by how angry his Omega is getting.

"So, your saying that we are dumb"

"No but you are in the Sion Kingdom that is ruled by the Asami family, it's not my fault that you didn't put 2 and 2 together" Asami says as he watches realization start to show on his Omega.

"I am stupid, because I knew the kingdom but I never payed attention to the name of the rulers" Akihito says as he starts to cool down now knowing that it was partly his fault.

"I see, but now that you have read the letter you must know that by the end of this week we plan to go back. Even if father has told us not to we must" Asami says as he looks at Akihito.

"Wait that's right why did your father want you three to find mates" Akihito asks.

"He says that he is getting old and wants to retire while he is still able to play around with some grandkids" Asami answers.

"So, your father just wants to play with kids in his retirement, and me and my brothers just happen to be available" Akihito says starting to get a bit irritated.

"Yes, and I am so glad that your available for me to do as I please" Asami says as he brings Akihito up into a kiss not letting Akihito say anything.

Akihito still had a lot more to say but forgot all about it once his Alpha started to move his hands under the sleeping yukata.

"How naughty my kitten, not wearing any underwear while in front of my men. You must like getting punished" Asami says as he feels Akihito's cocklet underneath the yukata.

Before Akihito could respond Asami tied his hands together onto the bed post. Then he spread out his legs as open as he could, while loving the lustful look on his Omega's face. He then took his Omegas cocklet and slipped on a ring at the base.

"I've been waiting to use this on you for a while, I'm glad I did" Asami says as he enjoys the view of a struggling Akihito as he wasn't used to having something at the base of his cocklet.

"A-asami you b-bastard ahh…. Please" Akihito says not knowing if he should be mad or not.

"No, my kitten you will not be touching yourself until I am satisfied" Asami says as he puts two fingers into Akihito's slick dripping hole.

Asami didn't wait long before he undid his knot on his yukata and slid his hard cock into Akihito. Asami took Akihito all night long not letting Akihito get any release until it was almost morning, but even then, they weren't able to tell because of the heavy rain.

* * *

They ended up staying a whole other day because of the rain the first thing they did was to take the kids home before going to go find their missing brother.

"I think we should check the house first" says Akihito as he rubs his sore wrists from when he was restrained by Asami.

"So, then the letter was not a prank" Ewon starts off.

"Nope but then again we really never payed attention to the name of the royal family did we" Akihito says.

"No, we were too worried about being found by our father" Ewon says in anger.

"I know but I couldn't say that to him now could I"

"That's a very hard topic to talk about" Ewon agrees with his brother. "But this also means that you are going to be the future King's bride."

"Shit, I didn't even think about that" Akihito says as he realizes what if really means to be with Asami.

"Don't worry you will be great" Ewon says as he tries to reassure his brother.

"Thanks, I'm glad someone does" Akihito says as they reach the house.

But once inside the house neither one was prepared for what they saw. They couldn't believe that their sweet and innocent looking little brother was capable of sitting on an Alpha's lap naked as he slams himself down as if it was the only thing he knew how to do.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine

R&R I hope this chapter is okay I got really busy this week, so I hope it's ok. I didn't have the energy to type out a whole sex scene, but I could and add it on as a one shot to this story. Let me know what you guys think.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

"I can't believe that this is what you were doing while we were all worried about you" says an angry Akihito as he lectures a now clothed Yukiya.

Yukiya stood next to his Alpha as he had never seen his brother angry with him. He could understand why he was angry heck anyone would be. But the youngest Omega knew what he was doing.

"We didn't have any way to let you know where we were" Yukiya says with tears in his eyes threatening to spill.

"So, you decided to let him take advantage of you, while you were alone"

"He didn't take advantage of me I let him" Yukiya yelled at his brother as he let his tears run down his cheeks.

"I would never hurt him, and I did not take advantage of him" Kanou growled at Akihito as he takes his mate into his arms to comfort him.

"Yes, but that didn't stop you from doing it when you first meet" Ewon says as he tries to defend both of his brothers.

Kanou just growled again instead of answering.

"L-leave him alone hick, what part of I let him do you not understand. I told him that I wanted to start over and he agreed, he has never touched me unless I let him" Yukiya says as he defends his mate.

"Please calm down Yuki, you know that we both love you and don't want to see you hurt again" Ewon says.

"It's true I don't want to see you like that ever again, it scared me, I thought that you might die that day" says Akihito with tears in his eyes as well.

"Sniff I love you both too, but Kanou is my mate and I…" Yukiya says before he passes out in Kanou's arms.

"YUKI" scream both of the older Omega's as they run to their younger brother in his mate's arms.

"He must have worn himself out" says Ewon as he touches Yukiya's cheek.

"I will take him to the Doctor just to make sure he is alright" says Kanou as he holds his mate close to him.

"Fine, we will go there later" Akihito says as he knew that arguing was not what his little brother needed at the moment.

As both older brothers watch their younger leave in the arms of his mate, Ewon turns to Akihito and says "I'm mad about this too but at least he cares for him. He deserves to be happy with his mate as well, so we should support him even if we don't like his mate that well."

"Your right, I just couldn't believe that our sweet Yuki was capable of doing things like that. But I guess that I will have to get used to the fact that his is growing up just like the rest of us"

"I know what you mean, now let's clean up the house because I don't think that they did by the ways they were going at it" Ewon says getting a disgusted look from Akihito.

* * *

Kanou was practically running to the clinic, his Alpha was screaming at him to protect their Omega mate. He knew that Yukiya was most likely tired, but he could never be to sure with his mate. He wanted to be sure seeing how fragile and delicate his mate looked in his arms.

Once he sees the clinic Kanou runs to the main doors, hoping the clinic is open. Luckily for him it is as he runs in.

"What's going on?" asks a startled Nowaki.

"It's Ayase he needs your help" Kanou says as fast as he could as Nowaki told him to lay him down on an empty bed.

"What happened to him?" Nowaki asks as he starts to look over the young Omega.

"He fainted after a small argument with his brothers" Kanou says but then adds. "Don't worry they are fine now"

"I see, he was probably stressed out. But I will examine him so if you would give us some space" as Nowaki says that he gets a growl from the Alpha. "Don't forget that I have been taking care of these boys since they were children" at that Kanou backed off.

As Nowaki checks over Yukiya he notices something off with his heart beat. It wasn't something that would be life threatening but he needed to make sure that he was right about his hunch. So, he moved the kimono off of the young Omega to check if he was right or wrong.

He let out a low growl at what he found, right underneath Nowaki's hand that was on Yukiya's lower stomach, was the reason for his growl.

"You better man up about this or else I won't let you see him again" Nowaki says as he rips open the curtain to look at the surprised Alpha.

"W-what are you talking about" asks a confused Kanou.

"When you forced yourself onto him we all knew that there would be consequences, and yours is about to show" Nowaki says still not able to say it out loud.

"Wait are you telling me that-" Kanou says as he gets interrupted.

"Yes, there is a baby involved in this mess now" Nowaki says as he sits down.

At the news Kanou didn't know what to say, he knew that this would happen but not so soon. If anything, at least his father would be happy about the child, but not about the way things went about. But that was not what he had to focus on right now, at this moment his mate and unborn child needed him more than ever.

"What do I do" says a confused Kanou.

"Well your going to sit with Yuki until he wakes up and when he does you are going to tell him about the baby. And after that you will tell him that you will stay by his side through all of this" says Nowaki as he leaves the small room.

Kanou was stunned he had never had anyone talk to him like that, but he couldn't really blame the Alpha. Kanou was not the friendliest looking person around. He was even lucky to even get a mate as pretty as Yukiya, and now they were to have a child together. So, for now the only thing that he could do is to sit down next to his Omega and wait for him to wake up.

* * *

"Nowaki are you okay" asks a concern Hiroki as his mate storms into their home.

"No, I'm not" Nowaki says as he sits down next to his mate. "I just found out something that you will not like, heck even I didn't like it."

"Your scaring me Nowaki, what is going on"

"It's Yuki"

"Is he alright" says a concerned Hiroki.

"Yes and no" Nowaki says trying to figure out how to tell his mate. "What I'm about to tell will stay between us until Yuki is ready to tell everyone."

"Fine, now tell me" says a worried Hiroki.

"Well apparently Yuki and the boys had an argument about Kanou, and he passed out. Kanou brought him to me to make sure that he is alright, at first it looked like he just passed out from exhaustion. But there was another reason as well, it seems that the consequences of when Yuki was forced are now showing"

"A-are you tell me that"

"Yeah a baby" Nowaki whispers.

"Damn it, that bastard" says an angry Hiroki.

"I know I'm angry too, but this is something that they need to work out themselves" says Nowaki as he pulls Hiroki onto his lap.

"We should have never let him get close to Yuki"

"Even if they didn't get close to each other the baby was already there" Nowaki says as he puts his head on Hiroki's shoulder as he hugs him close.

"So, then he is about a month along" Hiroki says as he mentally counts the days.

"I know but this is all hard to deal with all at once"

"So, what do we do now" says a concerned Hiroki.

"We are going to have to let Yuki decided what is best for him, his mate, and the baby. We have seen him grow up and now it's up to him, he is not a child no more he is growing up" says Nowaki as he is both sadden by the fact that in a way they are losing a member of their little family, but at the same time gaining more.

* * *

"Kirishima have you heard from Honda" Asami asks as he enters his ruined tent.

"Yes, just today he will be here in two days' time" Kirishima says as he goes to help clean up the camp area.

"Good, now have you seen Mookyul" Asami says as he remembers his other brother. "Has anyone heard from Somuku."

"I believe that prince Mookyul is with his subordinates, and no one has heard from prince Somuku" Kirishima says as he leaves his prince alone in the tent.

All Asami had to do now is convince his mate to go back to the capital with him. Sure, he could always drag him there, or even knock him out and take him like that. But then again there was also another option and that included all of their brothers. If his brothers were able to get their mates to go back with them then surly his mate would also want to go to stay close to his brothers.

"Mookyul I need to talk to you" Asami says as he sees his younger brother just outside of his tent.

"What is it" says a bored Mookyul.

"What are the chances that you mate will go back with you to the capital"

"He will go trust me" Mookyul says with a smirk on his face as he thinks about his mate. "Why are you asking"

"Because I have a stubborn mate that is why"

"So, you don't think that he will go unless they all go" Mookyul says as Asami nobs his head in agreement. "I didn't even think about that, but I guess your right, now all we had to do is make sure that Somuku doesn't mess up."

"I don't know how that could be possible at this point."

After a few hours they were on their way to the clinic to meet up with their mates and hopeful their missing brother.

* * *

Kanou didn't leave Yukiya's side even after almost an hour and a half. He was getting excited at the thought of being tied to his mate in the form of a child. As he sat there by his mate's side he couldn't help but think about their child.

He wondered if the child would come out looking more like his mate then him. Would the child have those big innocent blue eyes that he loved looking at. Or would it get his hair color, height, skin color, there were any things that he could think of that their child could get from his young mate.

But then again there are many things that he didn't want their child to get from him. For starters his attitude, and the way he is easily angered by anything. He also knew that he wasn't the best looking Alpha around, so he was glad that he was even able to get a mate a beautiful as Yukiya.

"Mmm" the sound of his mate waking up took Kanou out of his thoughts.

"Easy don't try to get up to fast" Kanou says as he puts a hand on his Omega's shoulder.

"What happened" Yukiya says as he slowly sits up with his mates help.

"You passed out when you were talking to your brothers" Kanou says as he takes the smaller hand into his larger one. "I decided to bring you here to make sure that you would be fine."

"O-oh thank you" Yukiya says as he blushes at how his mate cares for him.

"There is something that we need to talk about" Kanou says as Yukiya looks at him with his big vibrant blue eyes.

"Is something the matter" Yukiya says wondering what has his Alpha so on edge.

"You could say that" Kanou says not knowing how to tell his young love. "After Nowaki took a look at you he found something interesting."

"I don't know how Nowaki finding something on me would be interesting" Yukiya says now a bit worried.

"I assure you that this could be a good thing if we let it be one" Kanou says as he looks at their intertwined hands. "As it turns out your pregnant"

"I'm sorry could you say that again it sounded like you said that I'm-"

"Pregnant yes" Kanou says as he looks at a surprised Yukiya.

Yukiya was not expecting to hear that, he could handle anything else but a baby. They just got comfortable with each other, and he was ready to forgive his Alpha for how they meet. But a baby changes almost everything, he was still to young for that but now he had no choice. Either way he will first have to get used to the idea and then he would raise the baby as best as he could.

Looking into his mate's eye made him stop in his thoughts, is his mate alright with the news. Does he blame himself for the way the baby was conceived? Did he even want to still be with him because of a baby? But most importantly how would he tell his brothers.

"Ayase are you alright" Kanou says in a calm voice.

"I think that I should be asking you, are you fine with this" Yukiya says as he looks at his still flat stomach.

"I just hope that they take after you" Kanou says as he looks at his mate.

"You w-won't leave me right" Yukiya says with tears pooling in his eyes.

"Not as long as you want me right next to you" Kanou says as he whips a stray tear away.

After hearing that Yukiya couldn't help jumping into his Alpha's arms and press their lips together into a slow loving kiss.

"I almost forgot" Kanou says as he pulls from the kiss. "Me and my brothers are going to have to go back home in a few days. Our father's life was threatened, and we need to be there for him even if he says we don't need to."

"O-oh so your leaving" Yukiya says in a sad tone.

"No, I want you to come back with me, I need you my mate and unborn child to be with me always. I want to give you both a home and I would like for you to meet my father as well" Kanou says as he hugs his mate as close to him as possible.

"I would love to, but what about my brothers" Yukiya says not wanting to leave without them.

"I have a feeling that my brothers won't leave without their mate's as well" Kanou says as he kisses his Omega's cheek.

"I see" Yukiya says as he thinks about it, he knew that the one that would be the hardest to convince would be Akihito but as long as he and Ewon decided to go then he would to.

After a few more minuets they both decided to go upstairs to see if their brothers are there by any chance.

"So, this is where you have been" Somuku says as he sees his brother entering the doctor's room.

"Why did you need me for something"

"No not me but Ryu dose"

After Mookyul says that he looks over at his older brother for any type of conformation.

"Honda is on his way" that was all that Kanou needed to hear from his brother to know that they would be leaving soon.

"I see"

"Well we don't if you three would like to elaborate" Akihito says next to Ewon who nodded next to him.

"I will because this also involves all of you including the good Doctor and his family" Asami says as he gets Nowaki and Hiroki's attention.

"Alright we're listening" Hiroki says with his youngest in his arms.

"Akihito and Ewon already know this but our father is King Haru" Asami starts off as everyone that didn't know about it just starred at the Alpha trio.

"That explains everything" Hiroki says as he gets over the shock faster than everyone else.

"Yes, well his life was threatened a few days ago and we must return even if he told us not to. And seeing how the month is about up we would like for you three to think about coming back with us" Asami says as he looks at Akihito.

"W-what" was all Akihito could say as Ewon shouts "Yes" this makes them look at each other.

"Why would you go" Akihito says as he looks at his brother.

"Why wouldn't I we all knew that this would happen sooner or later" Ewon says making Akihito think about it.

"But isn't it still a bit to soon" Akihito says as he turns to Yuikya "What about you."

"We already talked about it and I want to go, but I also don't want to leave the both of you" Yukiya says from the embrace of his mate.

"I don't like this, but I will agree only because my brothers seem to really want to go" Akihito says as he looks at his Alpha.

"Are you sure that's all" Asami says with a smirk.

"I see that you three have made up your mind about this" Nowaki says from where he is sitting next to Hiroki.

"Actually, there is something that I wanted to ask the both of you" Asami says as he looks at the bonded pair.

"And what would that be" Hiroki says not liking where this might go.

"I would like to offer you the position of official Royal Doctor for our mate's, seeing how they trust you. We will provide a house for you and your family, there will also be a salary included for your services. You won't be restricted to only our mate's you could take as many patients as you would like. This offer stands for as long as you like I won't force you into anything you wouldn't be comfortable with" Asami says as he gets surprised looks from everyone in the room.

"NO" Hiroki says not even thinking about it, as he makes everyone look at him. "I have never told anyone not even you Nowaki, but as someone who grew up in court I just can't have my kids grow up like that."

No one expected what Hiroki just said.

"Why did you never tell me" says Nowaki in a sad voice.

"I put that life behind me as soon as I found you, and I never thought that this would happen" Hiroki says as to reassure his mate.

"I knew that there was something about you" Asami says as he looks at the older Omega. "What is your surname."

"If you must know it was Kamijou" as soon as Hiroki says that Asami immediately knew who he was talking to.

"Kamijou as in the Usami Kings family" Asami says as he tries to get more information out of him.

"My uh mother if you could call her that is the Kings younger sister" Hiroki says as he tries not to remember everything that he went through when he was still living with his parents.

"So, does that make you a prince or something?" Ewon asks the question that everyone was thinking.

"No soon after I presented I went to my uncle and found out that my mother was arranging several meetings with the highest of society. Basically, she was selling me off, at the time I still had a title but after learning about that I told my uncle that I wanted to renounce my place in the court. He let me, but mother wasn't to happy about it and soon after that I was thrown out onto the streets" Hiroki says as Nowaki puts an arm around him to comfort him.

"Hiroki are you alright" Akihito says as he is worried for his friend turned family.

"I am now, I have my fated mate and a family. I couldn't ask for more" Hiroki says as he kisses the top of his youngest head.

"Well the offer stands for when ever you would like to use it" Asami says as he too didn't expect such a story from the strong Omega.

Disclaimer-not mine

R&R let me know what you think about the chapter. I apologize for making you wait I hope that this is worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

With the moving happening Yukiya and Kanou forgot to let their family know about the newest addition. But it didn't end there his child was finally letting himself be known. It never failed every morning before his brothers would wake up he would run to the bathroom to through up his dinner from the previous night.

"Yuki what's going on?" asks a concerned Ewon.

"I'm fine, really it's just that last night's food didn't agree with me" Yukiya says as he tries to act like this was the first time.

"Don't lie this started right after we all had that argument" says a now awake Ewon. "I'm not that heavy of a sleeper like Aki, so either you tell me what is going on or we go to Nowaki"

"I uh I-I'm p..pregnant" says Yukiya with a stutter.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that I heard you right" says a confused Ewon. "It sounded like you said that you are having a baby"

"N-no you heard right" Yukiya says as he looks down with shame.

"B-but when it's to early for you to know if you were only together those two days" says an even more confused Ewon. "And you have been taking your herb tea"

"I-I know but this happened about a month ago"

"Please don't tell me that it happened when you were forced" Ewon says as he puts his hands on his face. "I can't deal with this by myself"

As Ewon finishes his sentence he goes to wake up Akihito although even that took a bit of time.

"Do you have any idea what time it is" Akihito says as he is awakened.

"Yes, but after you hear about this then you will be awake"

"Fine who died" Akihito says as he gets up from the shared bed.

"No one yet" Ewon says and by the tone Akihito knew that it was serious.

"Alright who are you going to kill" Akihito says now wide awake.

"No one is going to kill anybody" Yukiya says as he runs into their shared bedroom.

"What is going on here" says a confused Akihito.

"I just found out that our brother is a month pregnant"

"That asshole" says a now angered Akihito.

"Both of you stop this, didn't we already have this fight before" Yukiya says as he gets in between them.

"Yuki, we are not trying to start a fight and in any other circumstances we would be happy for you. But we are not happy about how this all happened" Ewon says as he tries to calm down his young pregnant Omega brother.

"Don't you think that I know that. When I found out about the baby, it was Kanou who told me and asked me if I still wanted him in my life as well as the baby" Yukiya says as he defends his Alpha mate.

Both older brothers were speechless about what they were hearing.

"We were just starting to finally become comfortable with each other, how do you think that I felt learning that now I also have a baby to think about. Kanou and I have already talked about this and I have already decided to stay and forgive him" says Yukiya as he stares down both of his brothers.

"Yuki, we just want the best for you" Ewon started.

"Ewon is right Yuki, we were also starting to finally accept that he is your mate. I guess that we are still not used to the fact that you are growing up, and now this I think that it's going to take us a bit of time to get used to the fact that your going to have a baby" Akihito continued after Ewon.

"I know I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm going to have a baby with my mate, but I also want my brothers to be apart of everything that happens in my life" Yukiya says.

"We will be with you every step of the way, it will take us some time to get used to all of this, but we will always be with you" Ewon says as he hugs both of his brothers.

"Let's just hope that this little one comes out like you" Akihito jokes.

"That's what he said too" Yukiya says as he smiles to his brothers.

"What is on your mind" Mookyul says as he watches Kanou trip over his own feet.

"What makes you think that there is anything on my mind"

"For starters you have become even more of a clumsy idiot" says a tackles Mookyul.

"What does that have to do with anything" says an annoyed Kanou.

"Everything, you just find yourself a little mate and all of sudden you're an even bigger idiot."

"Well both you and Ryuichi also have mates so does that mean that your both idiots as well" Kanou shoots back at his younger brother.

"Oh, so you tell jokes now too" Mookyul retorts back.

"No, I leave the clowning for you" Kanou says as Asami walks up to his bickering brothers.

"I don't know which one of you started it, but it stops now" Asami says as he looks at both of his brothers.

"I was just asking what was going on with him" Mookyul says as he puts his hands up in defense. "He has been acting weird, well weirder then before he learned that his mate will be going with us"

"So, I'm not the only one who noticed this" Asami says as he looks as both of his brothers.

"You two are so funny today" says an annoyed Kanou. "Fine if you two are so curious then I will tell you but only you two"

As soon as Kanou said that his brothers looked at each other both with the same wondering look on their face. Kanou lead them into Asami's tent, he was trying to figure out how to tell his brothers the good news.

"We-uh-I mean well I'm going to be a father" Kanou says as he looks at his brothers who just stared at him.

"Haha… man you really are in a joking mood today aren't you" Mookyul says as he looks at Kanou's serious face. "Shit your not kidding are you"

"Let me guess, was it when you forced yourself on him" Asami asks.

"Yes" Kanou says in a whisper "but we already talked about it and he want me to be apart of our child's life"

"Great now the old man is going to want kids out of us" says Mookyul. "Which I have no problem with but it not just my choice"

"Wow that was the smartest thing you have ever said" Kanou jokes as Asami agrees with him.

"Yes, you are right as much as I would love the sight of my mate heavy with child I'm not ready to share him just yet" says Asami.

"I just hope that the poor child looks like it's mother and not take after your ugly mug" Mookyul jokes.

"That is what I hope for as well" Kanou agrees with his brother.

Later that day the Alpha and Omega brothers were set to meet at Hiroki and Nowaki's place for dinner. This would most likely be one of the last dinners that they would all have together. Honda was set to come the next morning and they will leave the morning after.

"So are you three all set to go" Hiroki asks all three Omega brothers.

"Well it's not hard to pack when we really don't have much to begin with" Akihito says.

"As harsh as that is, Aki is right" Ewon says.

This didn't go unnoticed by all of their Alphas.

"Wait are you leaving" Kimiko says as she looks at her uncle figures.

"Sorry kiddo but they are going to go and live with their mate's" Nowaki says to his oldest daughter.

"Ohh…like you and mommy" says Kenji.

"Yes, like me and mommy" Nowaki says as he looks at Hiroki with a smile.

"Don't worry we will go and visit" Hiroki says to his kids as to brighten up their day.

Soon after that everyone was eating and enjoying each other's company before the newly mated pairs leave for the kingdom. Akihito and his brothers had all come to the agreement that they were going to stay with Nowaki and Hiroki on their last night there. All their stuff was already packed so they didn't have anything to do that night.

"We will be back as soon as Honda gets here" Asami says as he pats Akihito's head knowing that he hated it, but Asami loved getting his little Omega riled up.

Akihito tried his best to swat the Alpha's hand away, but it did nothing more then amuse the Alpha "Fine, we will be here" was all Akihito said as he blushed a bit. Akihito saw that Yukiya got a hug from his Alpha as he lightly touched the small Omega's stomach. On the other hand, Ewon got a full-on kiss on the lips by his Alpha.

"You know its still not to late for us to hide you three" Hiroki joked about an hour later after the three Alpha's had left.

"As much as I would usually agree with you, I would have to disagree on doing that" Nowaki says as he shocks everyone. They had never known Nowaki to go against Hiroki.

"And why is that" Hiroki challenges at his Alpha.

"Yuki is pregnant, and he will need his Alpha around more now then ever, seeing how they have bonded these past few days" Nowaki said. "Or did you forget how clingy you got when you were pregnant with all of our little ones"

"Now that you mention it" Ewon says as he remembers each of the older Omega's pregnancies and how he would always go in search of his mate.

"So, what happens if said Alpha isn't around" Akihito asks.

"Then I guess that close family members could help ease the pregnant Omega" Nowaki says.

Soon after that morning couldn't come any sooner. Their Alpha didn't show up until late afternoon, close to lunch time.

"I thought that you all would be here earlier then this" Ewon says.

"We were but, Honda sent us a messenger to tell us that there might be a slight delay and that he would pick us up here" Asami answers Ewon.

"Did something happen to him" Nowaki asks going full doctor mode.

"No, but if I am correct then I know what this slight delay is and its going to be annoying" says Kanou.

"What does that mean" Akihito asks with curiosity.

"You will know once you see it" Kanou says with annoyance written all over his face, Yukiya ran over to his mate to try and calm him down which worked a bit.

"And here I thought that you were best friends" Mookyul teases his older brother.

This comment just made everyone curious about who they were talking about. And by the way that Kanou was annoyed it seemed like this was a person that he most likely grew up with. This made the omegas curious about what kind of a person this might be like.

"Just what kind of a person is this" Akihito voiced out what everyone was thinking.

"A harmless one, you need not worry yourself over him" Asami says as he calms his blond omega.

They all enjoyed the little time that they still had together. Nowaki pulled Kanou and Yukiya into his clinic to make sure that Yukiya and the baby would be fine to travel. The other two mated pairs decided to play with the kids.

"So, if uncle Yuki and Uncle Kanou are having a baby and are you guys having one too" Kimiko ask as she catches everyone off guard.

"No why do you ask, Kimi" Ewon says with a blush.

"No reason, just wondering" she says as she turns mischievously to Mookyul. "I bet if you and uncle E have a baby then she would be pretty"

This got Mookyul's attention, he loved his Omega immensely but to have a little kid that resembled his mate. Now that was something that he never turned his thoughts to.

"Why are you asking little girl" Mookyul says as he fantasizes about a little blond girl trailing after him calling him 'daddy'.

"So that I can have other girls to play with duh" says the little girl.

"You have a sister" Hiroki buts in.

"I know and Hemino is fun but its just the two of us we need more girls" Kimiko says with a pout that made everyone laugh.

"I like the way you think" Mookyul says as he looks over at his mate. "We should start on that when we get to the castle"

"H-hold on I haven't agreed to this" Ewon says with the biggest blush on his face.

"We will try as long as we have to" Mookyul says ignoring Ewons protests knowing that the Omega would agree in the end.

Akihito was happy for his brothers and how they seemed happier since leaving their fathers house. Never in his life would he ever thought that they would ever talking about having kids, or even the thought of being mated. Akihito looks over at his Alpha and wonders what their life will be like now.

"Don't worry kitten we will also join them in having kids" Asami says making Akihito turn away with a blush.

"W-who says that I want any" Akihito stutters as he starts to think what their kids would look like.

But before anyone could say anything else Kanou can in.

"They are here" he says as everyone gets up to follow him outside.

What they found outside was the weirdest carriage that they had ever seen. It was big of course and had a very unique look to it. It looked like it belonged to Dracula, with its Victorian design. And sitting in the coaches' seat was a big scary looking man that they could only assume was Honda.

But before any of them could say anything the door to the carriage opened and out came the most beautiful person they had ever seen.

"Well aren't you going to help me down or not" the person said to Kanou.

"Why should I, you got in by yourself, so you can get yourself out" Kanou says as he looks annoyed.

Luckily the driver got off as fast as he could to help the person off.

"Thank you dear, at least some people still have manners. And to think you're a prince" said the person.

"Someya you look fat, you need to lay off the sweets" Mookyul says as Someya give him a dirty look.

"I see that this idiot prince didn't tell you, but we are expecting" Someya say as he gently touches his growing belly even in the layers of his kimono.

"Congratulations then" Asami says as he turns to the others as he introduces the new comers. "This is Soichiro Honda and Kaoruko Someya"

"Thank you Ryuichi, I can always count on you to act like a gentleman, unlike these two" Someya says as he turns to look at his audience. "Alright where are the brave Omega's that happen to be stuck with these three"

"Of course, this is Akihito" Asami says as he puts an arm around him.

"I'm Ewon nice to meet you" Ewon says as Mookyul wraps his arms around him.

Someya takes a look at Yukiya and realizes who he must be mated to.

"Somuku, please tell me that this little cutie is not who I think he is" Someya says as he sees the grin on Kanou's face. "You brute how could you, he looks like a child"

"Are we really going there" Kanou says as he stares down Someya.

"Yes, we are, you better treat him right or I will make sure that you never have any kids" after Someya finishes he notices that Kanou made a grin at his last words. "Tell me you didn't"

"Just found out the other day" Kanou says as Someya pushes him to the side as he goes to Yukiya.

"If he ever does anything to you, come to me right away" Someya says as he pulls Yukiya into a hug as he turns to the other Omegas "and that goes for the two of you as well"

"Wait are you a male Omega" Yukiya asks still being hugged.

"I am" Someya answers with a smile.

"You look so pretty" says Riku.

Someya turns to the small voice and walks to the child.

"Thank you, your very cute as well" Someya says as he pats Riku on the head. "I believe that you two are Nowaki and Hiroki"

The elder mated couple just looked at him.

"It took a while, but I got it out of the idiot prince" Someya says as he points to Kanou.

"Is it alright for you to call him that" Nowaki asks.

"Of course, it's alright, the King is my uncle and these three are my cousins" Someya says.

"I've heard of you, you decided to not be involved with the court" Hiroki says as he remembers hearing from his mother about how shameful that was.

"I did and now I am a proud owner of a popular kimono shop" Someya says proudly.

"This is all fun and all, but shouldn't we get going" Mookyul says out of boredom.

"He is right we should get going" Asami says as they say their good byes.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine

Sorry for the long wait, I have been having a block. So, I started to read Taming Riki or Ai No Kusabi, its really good I'm so hooked. I promise to update faster.

R&R let me know what you guys think. I'm a bit iffy about this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

It was well into the afternoon; the sun was getting ready to set. All of the Omegas where comfortable in the carriage, they didn't even feel the bumpy road. We almost all Yukiya looked a bit sick and Someya looked like he was about ready to scream.

"That is it" Someya declared as he hits the side of the carriage. "I need out"

The carriage soon came to a halt startling everyone.

"We have been in hear all day, where you thinking of just going straight to the capital without letting us rest. There are two, not one, but two pregnant Omegas in here because you Alpha's don't know how to keep it in. So, tell me when where we going to stop to rest" Someya says as Akihito and Ewon help Yukiya out as he threw up everything he had eaten in the morning.

Kanaou was off his horse as fast as he could and went to his mates side.

"Forgive me we were going to stop in the next town over, but lets take a small break it looks like we all need one" Asami says as to appease his cousin.

Akihito and Ewon got off after Yukiya did, they were all grateful to be able to stretch. Ewon just about ran into his mates arms as Akihito went off to relief his bladder.

"Looks like we had the same idea" Asami says as he startles Akihito as he pees.

"I bet you were just following me" Akihito says as he finishes and turns around to a grinning Asami.

"That and someone has to look after you" Asami says as he adds "after all you are going to be this nation's future Queen"

There it was the one thing that Akihito could not wrap his head around. He knew that his mate was a prince but he also forgot that he was also the oldest out of the three alphas making him the heir. There will be expectation for him now, and he is afraid of how high they will be. It was at this time that he wished that Asami was someone else entirely or that he had a choice. But he also knew that this was the person that he was meant to be with, and on the plus side his brothers were with him.

"I-I-a this will take some getting used to" Akihito says as he looks at his mate.

"I know we haven't had time to talk about it but I would like to before we enter the capital" Asami says as he takes a hold of his Omegas hands.

"Lets" Akihito agrees "I know that you are the oldest but it never really crossed my mind that you are also the crown prince"

"And now your this crowned princes mate" Asami says as he turns a startled Akihito so that Asami could put his hands on Akihito's lower stomach. "And one day you will give birth to a new crown prince or princess"

Akihito let his mates words sink in before he realized how heavy the words truly were. This all made the young Omega blush like crazy. He just hoped that a child from them wasn't needed immediately.

"I-I" Akihito says as Asami cuts him off.

"No one will pressure you into anything that you don't want to do. I will leave the decision of when to have kids on you" Asami says as he kisses his Omega on the cheek. "On the day you decide be prepared because I won't let you take it back"

Akihito felt something stir within him as he heard the declaration of his Alpha, this possessiveness was new to him. It gave him a shiver of delight, it shook him to his very core. His Omega was begging him to let the Alpha take him right then and there and to fill him up till he was with child.

"What if it never happens" Akihito says as he puts a hand on top of the Alphas.

"Then it doesn't, but no matter what I won't leave you" Asami says as he pulls in the Omega for a deep kiss.

Akihito knew that he was lucky to have found Asami as his mate, any other Alpha would have Alpha commanded him have kids. Not just that he was also able to be with his brothers. He was also glad that his brothers were able to be close.

'I will give myself a year to learn about the Royal court, and then I will stop taking the herbs for the rest of my life' Akihito says to himself as he kisses his Alpha back deepening the kiss further.

A heavy make out later and Akihito and Asami were back to where the others were waiting on them.

"You two have the rest of your lives together to have sex so let's go so I can eat already" Someya says from inside the carriage.

Akihito couldn't stop blushing even after getting into the carriage.

"So, what were you two doing out there?" Ewon asks.

"Not what you are all thinking we were just talking" Akihito says as he unconsciously rubs his stomach.

Someya saw Akihito's movements "don't tell me that he wants kids" he says.

"W-what no I mean we did talk about it but" Akihito stuttered as he was caught off guard. His brothers just gave him a look. "He's not forcing me if that is what you are thinking. He just reminded me that one day he will be king and I am his mate"

"Yes, and unlike the rest of us in that matter you don't have a choice. Ryu is Uncle's only biological son by birth so he is in a way the only heir" Someya says to all of them.

"Wait I thought that they were all brothers just having different mothers" Ewon says as his brothers agree.

"In reality they are cousins, Somuku is the son of the former princess and royal treasurer's son. They were fated mates, the former king didn't like that so he made an arranged marriage for her. But Uncle Haru helped them escape. They were fine for the first 3 or 4 years before they were murdered" Someya says as he looks over at Yukiya.

"D-did he know about it" Yukiya says with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Yes, he did, he even learned who did it. As it turns out it was the guy that she was going to marry" Someya says as he turns to Ewon.

"I'm afraid that Mookyul's is even more devastating then Somuku's" Someya starts as he puts a hand on his growing belly. "Mookyul was born from Uncle's Omega brother"

This Shocked all three of the brothers.

"Around the time that Uncle Haru brought back Somuku he and everyone else mourned for their lost princess and in their grief, they didn't realize that the youngest prince was missing. Two days later Uncle Haru found him chained naked and marked by a dozen Alphas. Uncle got everyone that worked in the palace and if anyone had the slightest smell of the young prince then they would be executed for touching a Royal Omega. Uncle took care of his brother till after he gave birth to Mookyul and passed away during it. Its one of the reasons that this kingdom allows Omegas to have so much freedom."

This was something that neither one of the brothers ever wish upon anyone. To think that they all could have gone through something similar if they hadn't left their home after presenting.

"Thank you for sharing I know that we could have asked them but I have a feeling that they would never tell us" Akihito says as he holds onto Ewon.

"You got that right those three would never say anything" Someya says as he looks over all three. "So, what's your story"

"Well we are brothers if your wondering" Akihito starts as he looks at the others. "We have the same father and our mothers were all cousins. They were kidnapped and then forced to have us by our father. Yukiya's mother passed away during birth and it was for the best seeing how when we presented as Omega's our father killed our mother's in front of us"

It was hard to tell someone else about everything that had happened to them even after all this time. But Someya was now and forever going to be apart of their family. Ewon and Akihito took turns tell Someya about what they went through when they were children. They told him everything from when they were about to be sold to when they meet Nowaki and Hiroki.

"I'm so glad that m so glad that you were able to find them after all you went through" Someya says. "I guess that fate has a way of surprising people"

"What do you mean" Yukiya says.

"Well all six of you have suffered in one way or another and now you were brought together to make each other happy" Someya says as he looks at the omega brothers. "Please try to get along all of you deserve it after everything. They say that finding your fated is rare but here we all are so please"

"You don't have to worry" Akihito says as he points at his brothers. "Yuki is already pregnant, even if the way was less then ideal but we are getting over it. And I know that Ewon is slowly stopping taking his herbs"

Ewon blushed at Akihito knowing that he wasn't taking the extra herb that prevents pregnancy. He knew that he would have to wait till his next heat to even get pregnant but there were a few low chances that it could happen outside of one.

"And what about yourself?" Someya asks Akihito.

"I have already made up my mind that I will learn everything I can within a year before even having kids and after that then I will stop taking the herbs all together. Ryuichi told me that he would let me decide when to have kids and I want to learn first" Akihito says as his cheeks warm up with a blush.

That night they all found themselves wrapped in their mates' arms.

"Ryuichi" Akihito says as he looks up to the very naked Alpha. "Someya told us a bit about how you all became brothers"

"He talks to much" Asami says as he looks at the blond Omega in his arms.

"I'm glad he told us" Akihito says "I'm glad because it gives me the courage to tell you about us"

"You don't have to" Asami says as he kisses the omega's temple.

"But I want to" Akihito says as he tells Asami everything.

Asami knew that his kitten's life wasn't the best, but he wasn't prepared to hear all of that. Akihito was always full of spirit and to have such a background at a very young age, made Asami mad. To think that just because of your second gender you would be thrown out.

"I will kill him if I ever see him" Asami says as he holds a sobbing Akihito close to him.

Akihito knew that his Alpha was possessive but to hear how much made his omega purr.

They didn't make it into the capital till afternoon the next day. All of the Alphas agreed that it would be better to rest and then see the king the next day. They were all tired out from riding so long, Someya and Yukiya had fallen asleep by the time they got to the castle.

"You two can stay in Someya's old room here" Asami says as he looks at his sleeping cousin.

"Thank you" Honda says as he takes his pregnant mate into his arms.

Akihito knew that they would for now on be living in a castle, but he didn't believe it till he was inside. His brothers had already left with their mates to where ever their rooms were. Akihito couldn't stop staring at every single thing he saw.

"This is the East wing which is strictly mine and now yours as well" Asami says as he walks his mate to their living chambers. "I don't ever let anyone here unless I let them"

Everything in the first room had a red and gold theme and he bet that the doors that led to the bed also had the same theme. The sitting room was bigger than the house he lived in with his brothers.

"Come on kitten you can look at everything tomorrow let's sleep" Asami says as he takes Akihito's hand and opens the bedroom doors.

Akihito knew that the bed would be bigger than any he had ever seen in his life. He also knew that the theme would stay the same as in the sitting room. But what he didn't expect was a naked person on the bed.

"Ryu, its about time you got back" said the voice that made Akihito's blood heat up.

Disclaimer-not mine

R&R let me know what you think. This might be short but I just had to get something out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

"Sudou" Asami growled out at the naked blonde on his bed. "Get out"

Akihito was too shocked to even say or do anything. Why is there a naked man on his supposed bed? Why does he know his mate? And most of all why isn't he doing anything?

With all of the strength that he could muster up Akihito walked over to the other blond man and growled as he yanked him out of the bed.

"Wh..what do you think your doing" says a bewildered Sudou.

"Getting you out of mine and my mates bed" Akihito says with a threatening growl.

"Ryu" was all that Sudou was able to say as he was thrown out of the room naked with nothing to cover him.

"Calm down I can ex-"

"Explain, alright then go ahead but after that I am leaving this room and not coming back" Akihito says as he cuts off Asami.

"He is the son of one of my father's ministers, so he thinks that I would choose him as a mate" Asami starts as he sees that Akihito was still mad. "I never saw him as a potential mate, after he presented as an Omega his sent never appealed to me not like yours did"

"It doesn't matter right now I need time to get over this" Akihito says as walks to the door. "I can't deal with this right now. This may or may not be your fault but for the time being I can't be around you"

Asami knew that this was not a good situation. He just got on the Omegas good side and because of Sudou he was back at square one. Next time he sees the fake blond he will let him know his place and throw him out.

"Fine let's find another room" Asami says as he follows Akihito who turns around to glare at him.

"No, I'm going to find another room I don't care where you sleep. You better set things right if you ever want to be inside of me again" Akihito says as he grabs the door knob. "Don't forget to burn the sheets and bed who knows what disease he has"

Akihito was glad that the other blond had enough brain cells to leave instead of staying around. It didn't take him long to find another room, this one had a blue and gold theme and was a bit smaller than Asami.

Asami didn't know what to do, he had never been told no ever in his life. He knew that this was not something that he would be able to talk himself out of. He never liked Sudou, he hated how he would cling onto him and would tell everyone that they were fated mates. At that time, he would let him, mostly because he didn't have a reason to stop him. But now he has a very angry kitten on his hands. He knew that the only thing that Sudou likes about him is his power, and if he had had his way he would be queen by now.

Asami was so angry that he ripped off all of the blankets off of the bed and threw them into the fire in the corner of the room. He had also called some servants over to disinfect it from top to bottom. Mean while Asami left the whole east wing in order to find the slimy fake of a blond Omega. He found him where he always goes when he comes to the castle, the main library.

"Ryu" Sudou says with tears in his eyes as he starts to walk to Asami. "Did you see how awful that Omega treated me"

"Stop" Asami says with a bit of his Alpha in his voice. "You shouldn't have been in there in the first place, you are going to stop coming into places of the castle that off limits to guests"

"I have never been limited inside of the castle" Sudou says not believing what he was hearing. "Why him? I have known you longer, it should be me that you should have mated. Was he that good in bed?"

"Enough" Asami growled at the last comment. "If you know what's good for you then you will leave my mate and me alone. He will be the only mate that I will ever take and the only person that I will ever touch"

With that Asami left a gapping Sudou behind. There would be no sleep for him he knew that so he went to the one person that would put his worries at ease, his father. He and the king have always had a good relationship, his father always asked him of his opinion in any little thing.

"Father may we speak" Asami says as he finds his father in his study.

"Of course, but I thought that you would be resting" the king says as he motions for his son to enter.

"I would be if it wasn't for a pest problem" Asami says.

"And your mate, where is he" says a concerned king.

"He is fine, resting in one of the other rooms in the west wing" Asami says as he stands in front of his fathers' desk. "I want restrictions to be put on everyone that enters the castle. All but the royal family"

"What has happened Ryu, you always have a good reason for the things you do?" the king asks.

"I found Sudou in my chambers when I was showing my mate his new home" Asami says as he adds. "We found him naked on my bed"

The king knew of Sudou's infatuation with his son, he never said anything about it because at the time it seemed harmless. But a few days ago, when he told everyone that his sons were all coming home with their mates, Sudou seemed fine. But to think that he would go and do something so unforgivable.

"Forgive me Ryu, I believe this is all my fault. I told the court that you were all coming back with your mates. I figured that that would be enough to stop him" the king says in a tired sigh.

"It is not your fault; he should have learned and not have been there" Asami says.

"Is your Omega alright?" the king asks "they are usually territorial"

"Akihito, he threw Sudou out of the chambers naked" Asami says as the king laughs.

"Sounds like you got your hands full" the king says. "I can't wait to meet all of them tomorrow"

"Yes, Akihito is great you will like him and his brothers" Asami says.

"That's right they are brothers, are they blood related or by circumstance?" the king asks.

"I believe that they are all blood related by their father just different mothers" Asami says. "That's another thing I believe that they ran away from their father, Akihito is very secretive, but I have heard that they didn't have the greatest childhood"

"Then let's make sure that they have a better adulthood" the king says. "For now, the best thing you could do is give Akihito time he will come around"

Asami decided to leave Akihito alone for the time being, his father was right they were mated and sooner or later Akihito will come back to him. He would leave him alone for now but not for long. For now, he had no other choice but to sleep in a different room that wasn't his or the one that Akihito was in.

Akihito couldn't believe what he just saw, he was so angry that there was someone where he was supposed to be. His inner omega was screaming at him to claim their Alpha right in front of the other Omega so they would know who he belonged to. He might have gripped the naked omegas arm extra hard when he tossed him out of the main chambers.

He knew that it wasn't Asami's fault that the omega was there, heck Asami looked just as shocked as he was. But he felt betrayed, he knew that a man like Asami would not have gone without a few lovers before him. But just thinking about someone else that wasn't him with his Alpha made him angry and sad.

Akihito couldn't sleep even though he was tired from the trip. His mind kept going back to the omega on Asami's bed. He knew that being mated to the crown prince was not going to be easy, but he thought that it would be at least about a month before anyone would start something with him.

He now knew that the next time that he saw that other omega he would teach him his place. He would let anyone now that he was not going anywhere any time soon. Dang it he was going to be the next queen, although he would rather be prince consort or something like that. If he had to, he would even go out of his way to make the other blonde feel dumb for even trying. With that in mind he finally drifted off to sleep.

Akihito was awoken up by a knock on his door. "Go away Ryuichi I don't want to talk to you" he says as he turns over and snuggles deeper into the mattress.

"No, my lord my name is Kou I am here to assist you in getting ready for the day" came the voice from outside his door.

Akihito mumbled something and Kou took it as an invitation to enter. Akihito heard some shuffling about in the room that kept him from falling asleep again. Knowing that he would not be able to sleep again he sleepily opens his eyes and watches as a beta around his age starts to rummage around the dressers and starts to pull out articles of clothing.

"Please my lord the bath is ready for you and after I shall help you get dressed" says Kou as he bows with his eyes never looking at him.

"Just call me Akihito, I am no lord" Akihito says as he slides off of the bed. "And I can get dressed on my own"

"Please let me assist you with getting dressed, that is why I am here I am to make sure that you are always presentable. Please lord Akihito" Kou says as he bows even more.

"Okay, okay I'll let you help but only because I am unfamiliar with how things go around here" Akihito says as he enters the bathing room with a very large tub that smells of lavender. He took his time in relaxing a bit but also didn't take so long, he didn't want to make Kou wait for long.

Once he was out, he found some under clothing waiting for him before he goes into the bedroom. The under clothing felt like they were made from silk, and they probably were seeing how soft it felt against his skin. The bottoms were boy short type of underwear, while the top was just a simple matching white tank top.

Akihito didn't know if it was alright for him to just walk out in his under clothing, so he grabbed the nearest robe he found and tied it around his body. Once inside of the bedroom he found Kou standing by the door with his head bowed.

"I have prepared two different outfits for you to choose from lord Akihito" Kou says as Akihito looks at the two outfits.

Both outfits had short sleeved button up shirts, one had a red and gold lined vest while the other had a sky blue and gold lined vest. The pants for both were black, with an outer coat that was also black with gold lining also for both. The outer coats each had a small golden panther stitched on the left color flap.

"Why do all of them have a golden outline" Akihito asks as he picks the blue outfit.

"It's actual gold thread and it is a symbol of your status as well as your brother's status as royal mates"

"W-wait this is actual gold?" Akihito says as he stares at the new clothing.

"Yes¸ your whole wardrobe is lined with it" Akihito just stared at the beta as he heard of how extravagant his new clothing was.

"His Highness is waiting for you" Kou says as he finishes brushing Akihito's hair back.

"Ryuichi" Akihito says in a whisper it was most likely just to keep up an act, or not but what ever it is he is not forgiving him this easily. "Alright thank you, will you be here when I get back"

"I am your personal assistant, or servant whatever you would like to call me. And I am to follow you around like a shadow. I will also act like a bodyguard, so I will always be around" Kou answers.

Just like Kou said Asami was waiting for him at the end of the hall. Akihito took a minute to look at his Alpha in royal garb. The tight dark pants tucked into high boots, red and gold accented jacket buttoned up with a flowing cape strapped to one side. But what really took his breath away was his slicked back hair that gave him an even more regal look.

"Shall we" Asami says as he extends his arm out to the blond Omega.

"I still can't forget so easily" Akihito says as he takes the offered arm.

"I promise you that I will never take another mate so long as we are both still alive Akihito" Asami says as he stares down at the blond omega.

Akihito felt trapped by the alpha's gaze; he couldn't look away. His Omega was begging him to give in and to forgive him. But he resisted as hard as he could which hurt him as his Omega could only take so much. He knew that Asami was not at fault, but he was stubborn and did not want to give in so quickly.

"T-there waiting for us" he stutters a bit as he wanted to get there soon so that he wouldn't be tempted like he was already.

Once they got to the great hall, he saw that they were the last ones to arrive. He saw how his brothers were also dressed in a similar way he was. Both of his brothers had the same gold lining on their clothing, the difference was that while his was blue. Ewon had on green with the gold, while Yukiya had on a lighter blue then his with the gold lining.

He also saw that Asami's brothers were dressed like he was. Then again, they were meeting the king of this nation for the first time. What would the king look like? Would he be like Asami only older? Or any of the other 2 brothers? Maybe he was completely different from his sons, he thought as he went to stand next to his brothers.

He was about to tell them about what had happened when he saw the person who could only be the king walk in from behind the throne. As it turned out he did look like an older Asami but with a kinder face. While his Asami had a cold look to him his father had a warm and inviting look to him.

"Oh my, I do hope that my sons didn't cause you any harm" says the king as he walks over to the Omega trio. "please call me Haru, we are now family so if any of them ever do anything tell me. And I will make sure they will pay"

All three of them bowed in respect for their mates' father. Once they introduced themselves, they were each hugged, but Yukiya was hugged gently.

"I heard about the little one on the way and I am excited" the king says in a cheery voice.

"Your majesty why don't we head in to eat" Kanou says as he steps in behind Yukiya.

The king just ignored him as he looked at the three Omegas. "You three must be hungry let's head in" he says as he ignores the looks, they gave him as he ignored his son.

He led them to a grand dining room, and he seats his new in-laws down himself. He made sure that they were all comfortable before calling the meal over. His sons were not seated yet, but he didn't care as he had even more sons to take care of now.

"Old man I know you are ignoring us" Mookyul says as he slumps down on his seat.

"Yes, I am" the king answers "don't think that I haven't gotten a report on how each of you have treated these poor boys"

At hearing this the Alpha trio looked away not expecting it this soon.

"You three I am sending out for a month to train the new recruits and I don't want to see you until the month is over" he says sternly. "Count your luck that it's only a month"

Both the omega and alpha pairs just looked at each other as this would be the first month, they would be apart since they mated.

Disclaimer-nothing is mine

R&R I know that I have been out for some time, but I am a working adult and there are days were I just can't stay awake long enough to finish. Let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

In that month that their mates were being punished by the king for how they treated their omegas when they first meet. They spent all that time getting to know the kingdom with Someya during the day. Then they would spend time with the king whenever he had time. Luckily for Akihito he didn't see the fake blond again.

But he did tell his brother about it, and they were all with him all the way. He had made up his mind to forgive Asami once he came back as he was really missing him. But then it could also just be his pre-heat talking. With them moving so fast he had forgotten that his heat was coming up soon.

"So are you going to forgive him" Ewon asks as he needed to know because he knew how stubborn his brother could be when he wanted to.

"As bad as it sounds, I need him, and I haven't seen the fake blond anywhere so that's good" Akihito says as he sits with the other two in the garden.

"I know what you mean" Yukiya says as he gently touches his stomach. He was now closing in onto 3 months and seeing how small he was, he was now showing a bit. The other two were worried for his health as he was tiny, also because his mom died after she had him, so they were keeping an eye on him. They even told the king so that he too would keep an eye on their youngest brother.

All three of them were missing their mates as their mating was still fresh and they hadn't really had much time to bond properly. Akihito had been lazy as he wasn't taking his tea the way he was supposed to because Asami wasn't around. Either way no one dared to touch any of them as they were the prince's mates. The king had made it clear that if anyone touches one of his new sons in any way, they didn't consent them they would have to pay.

As soon as they started to talk about their mates Ewon remembers that almost right after Akihito he goes into heat. He was prepared to make some little ones. He was excited to be honest; he had never felt how he feels about his mate. Maybe that's why it was called a fated mate, because they made you feel complete.

"I can't wait for this heat to hit" Ewon says excitedly as his brothers give him a look.

"Are you sure" Yukiya says as he looks down at his bump. "Don't get me wrong I love my baby, but I could do without feeling nauseous almost every morning. I can't eat my favorite foods anymore because I can't stand the smell. I go to the bathroom all the time now also"

"But the baby will be worth it right" Ewon says as Akihito gets a look on his face. "This baby will be a walking reminder of your love" as he finishes, he cringes as he remembers how the baby was conceived. "sorry"

"Well what ever the reason the baby is coming, and we will help when you need it" Akihito says as he gives Ewon a look. "I just can't believe that almost as soon as they get here, I'm going into heat"

"But isn't that a good thing" Yukiya says as he looks at his frowning brother.

"I'm ready to put it all behind us to be honest. And as much as I hate to admit it, I do miss him a bit" Akihito blushes as he says this. "I will still need the tea though"

A week later Akihito was starting to feel it to the point that he couldn't get out of bed and wouldn't let anyone into his room. He kept searching for something well anything with his mates' scent on it but nothing. So now here he was whining for his mate, he wasn't even using any words as all he wanted was Asami.

He heard the voices of his brothers, but he didn't want them he wanted his mate. He just about hissed at them as they entered his room. They handed him the tea to drink to which he didn't want to take.

"You have to take it or else you will get pregnant" Ewon told him but all he heard was the word pregnant.

"Baby" he says as he touches his stomach. Did he want one, yes, he did but where was his mate. "Need mate, need baby" he says as Ewon forces him to drink the tea.

He was agitated as he wasn't able to make a proper nest as he had nothing of his mates' things with his scent to make one. In the past he was fine with his brothers' scents but know that he was mated he needed his mate.

Yukiya then runs into the room as fast as he could. "they are back" he says as he catches his breath.

"Stay here while I go for Ryuichi" Ewon says as he runs to the main entrance.

He ran to his mate first as he just loved the sight of him on a horse. He kissed him forgetting about Akihito and his heat. All he knew at the moment was his mate, until he heard a voice.

"Ryu, your back" says a whiny voice.

When Ewon looked over he saw who could only be the fake blond that Akihito didn't want near his mate. As soon as he saw that the fake blond was getting close to Ryuichi he pulled away from Mookyul. As he got to Asami he pushed the fake blond before he could touch his brothers' mate.

"Who do you think your pushing" says the fake blond as he gets up.

"No one important" he says not caring about the looks that he was getting from the court.

"I will have you know that I can have you arrested" the fake blond says as he puffs his chest out.

As soon as Mookyul heard about his mate being arrested he glared at the fake blond. "Touch my mate and it will be the last thing you do" he warns not only him but the entire court.

"Where is Akihito" Asami says as he was tired of the fake blondes' acts.

"That's right" Ewon says as he turns around to Asami and remembers that his brother was going into heat. "He needs you right now" he says as he pushes Asami in the direction of the omega's room.

As soon as he heard that Akihito needed him, he just about ran to the blondes' room. What could have happened to him? Was he hurt? Was it Sudou again? All lot of things were going through his mind as he was getting closer to the room. But as he got closer so did his mate's scent, and that's when he realized that Akihito had gone into heat.

They younger Omega was there with his mate, it looked like his mate was wanting something or looking for something. But as soon as Akihito looked at him, he realized that it was him that the other was looking for. He heard a faint noise as the door opened and closed.

Akihito just about threw himself onto Asami as he inhaled his scent. Yes, the one thing missing at this moment. But know that he had Asami in front of him he wasted no time in taking off his mates clothing and putting them onto the bed for a nest. As soon as he was satisfied with the nest, he started to take off his clothes as well forgetting that Asami was there as he rolled on top of the nest.

Asami had never shared a heat or rut so this was all new to him as well. He let Akihito have his clothes as he was curious as to what he would do with it, but he just about lost it when Akihito took off his clothes and started to roll around in the nest.

"Need alpha" Akihito says as he starts to open his legs and show Asami how much he needed his mate. "Want babies, need Alpha" he kept whining as he opened himself even more for his mate.

Asami was amused as this was the best possible way to come back home to. To think that Akihito was this close to his heat and now he got to share it with his mate. He also knew that it was Akihito's Omega talking about babies as they had already talked about that and they were going to wait a while to have some.

"What a sight you are" Asami says as Akihito was touching himself and showing Asami everything.

Asami would never admit it but he would always be weak for his mate. He took off the underwear that he was left in and hovered over Akihito. Akihito being needy as he was in heat grabbed onto Asami's growing erection. He knew that if he wanted, he could just go in without the foreplay as he could see the slick coming out of the needy hole.

"Need Alpha" Akihito says as he opens his legs even more as he pulls on the growing erection.

Asami couldn't take much more as Akihito's sweet smell of heat was getting to him. So, in one move he thrusted in home. He felt how Akihito arched as he opened up beautifully for him. To think that he went so long with out a mate, he must have been crazy as this was the best.

This would be their first shared heat and he knew that this would just make their bond even more permanent than before. This was what he was missing in his life and he went with out it for so long. No wonder people never take interest in anyone else once they find their fated mates.

He felt like he could now die as he felt good being inside of Akihito in heat. Who would have thought that Akihito in heat would be more needy than an Akihito without heat? Not that he minded at all he aimed to hit Akihito in that spot that made him scream out in uncontrollable pleasure.

This went on for about 3 days, within those three days he made sure that Akihito was eating and resting. He knew that once Akihito was himself again that they were going to have a talk. He also loved how all that Akihito knew what to say was 'Alpha' 'more' and his favorite 'need babies'. Of course, he complied with everything that Akihito wanted, well almost everything that he wanted.

"Mhm" Akihito says as he gets up after his heat. But the thing that surprises him is that Asami is right there with him.

If he was being honest with himself then he would have to say that this was the best heat that he had ever had. He has had many, but not once had he ever shared it with an Alpha. He knew that they were kind of not talking before Asami had left, so was this alright. But just as he shifted, he felt his back hurt and his legs ache. Not only that but he could feel something warm running down his thighs.

'Ugh' great he thought as he looked at Asami who was also looking at him.

"Feel better" Asami says as he holds Akihito close to him.

"I feel like I need a bath" he says as he is pulled close to Asami. "When did you get back"

"When your heat started" Asami says as he trails his hand on Akihito's bare back. "You were so needy, but I took care of you"

At hearing this he blushes as he had never shared a heat with an Alpha. Much less his fated Alpha mate. He never knew just how good it was to spend it with someone and to have his needs be taken care of. To think that he had gone so long without one. But then again, they were running away and had no time to look for their mates.

And even if they had found their mates, they would have probably been sold off like their father wanted. Their lives would not had been as good as they have had it so far. If he remembered correctly the friends that his father kept with him were not the greatest. He knew that they would have been sold as Omegan sex slaves if they hadn't gotten out when they did.

"Thank you" he says in a low voice as he was embarrassed to admit that he liked the attention that his Alpha was giving him.

"So am I forgiven" he asks the blond omega.

Akihito looks at Asami "If you promise to keep him away then yes" he says as he knew that it was almost impossible for the fake blond to stay away as they worked together. "Fine other than work I don't want him near you"

"Alright" Asami says as he was all too happy to comply.

It was then that Akihito got an idea somehow, he manages to get on top of Asami then he bit down on the Alpha's neck to give him a mating mark as well. He knew that with this the other would not like to get near his Alpha as their scents would be mixed together.

"There now he won't be able to get close" he says with a satisfied smile.

"Territorial" Asami says as he holds onto Akihito who was on top of him. "I like it" he says as he could now smell the Omega's scent lingering onto his own Alpha scent.

At this Akihito blushed as he followed his omagen instincts, to think that he gave in. He felt embarrassed at the whole thing but at the same time he was proud. He needed to change the subject and quick he was too embarrassed.

"I have asked your father to let me study this country, so he got me and my brothers a tutor" he says as he looks at Asami.

"Hm, you were serious" Asami jokes at the blond who pouts. Asami kisses the pout and gives a deep chuckle.

"Yes, I was if I am to stand by your side I need to know more" Akihito says as he could feel the tingle of the kiss.

"You know that I could help" Asami says as he slides a finger into the blonds abused hole.

"Ngh, stop R-ryu I can't anymore" Akihito says as he tries to pull away.

"Hm, fine for now" Asami says as he lets the blond go as he knew that it was a bit too much at the moment.

For now, really, he was tired and didn't want to do anymore of this for the next few weeks. He was so tired and sore, but he was also happy that Asami was with him through this. He was ready to move on from the fake blonde incident.

They stayed in bed for the next two days the king was happy as he thought that he would be getting more grandchildren. But the two Omegas knew better, they knew that their brother was waiting until he was ready. But that didn't mean that they couldn't have any in the meantime.

"You know my heat is going to start soon" Ewon says as he looks up to his Alpha mate.

"Really now" Mookyul says as he smirks down at him. Ever since he mated his Omega all he could think about was how their little ones would look like their mother. Now he wouldn't have to wait too long.

"Do you want to help me with it" he asks as he wasn't sure about what Mookyul wanted.

"Who else is going too, its either me or no one" he says as he grips Ewon's shoulders.

"Good" Ewon says as he smiles up at his Alpha. He felt so loved and was glad that his mate thought of him so much. He couldn't wait to have a few kids, hopefully this heat was a good one.

*WARNING*

"This is so frustrating how can Ryu be with that whore" Sudou says as he was currently naked on a bed.

"Don't forget about our deal" Sakazaki says as he nears the bed.

"I know and I won't" Sudou says as he sits up on the bed.

Sudou wanted Ryuichi and Sakazaki wanted power. So, if Sudou got to be with Ryuichi then he would have to pay up on his part of his deal. Sakazaki has been helping him with his work and doing him favors to make him look good in the royal's eyes.

He almost had the crown prince until he heard about the mate he got. He had also heard that they were fated mates, usually when someone found their fated mate they never took another. So now he needed to get rid of that blond whore.

"That Omega is not bad looking actually" Sakazaki says as he caresses the others cheek. "I wonder how good he is"

"I want him gone" Sudou says as he was scowling.

"Don't worry I will take care of him" he says as he was amused at his bed mate. "Now open up for me" at this he didn't wait for the other as he started to shove his length down the Omega's throat.

He loved how willing the omega was with him as he too couldn't get enough. He wanted to torture the omega and use him all at the same time. He remembers the first time that he saw the Omega, he had been desperate for his help. At first the Omega wanted to keep himself pure for the crown prince, but soon after a shared heat he gave in.

He remembers how scared the Omega was after the heat when he found out that he was pregnant. So, he did the reasonable thing and took him away to get rid of it. He didn't want a child as it would only get in the way. Plus, the only one he wanted was the omega, he didn't care if it was his child either.

The omega at first did cry for the child but soon got himself together. That must have been over two years ago, after that they were more careful during his heats. He had told the Alpha that the only child he will carry will be the next king.

But for now, he was enjoying how good the omega's mouth felt on his erection. He wondered how good the crown prince's Omega would feel. Yes, before they get rid of the omega, he would have to have a taste.

Maybe he would force the prince's omega to carry his child, yes that would break him. Then he would keep him alive long enough to see his Alpha giving Sudou children. That would be the greatest torture ever.

He cums deep into the Omegas throat as he thinks about what he wanted to do. Sudou coughs but he could care less. "Present your needy hole" he says as he makes Sudou kneel on all fours as he rams inside as he thinks about the Royal Omega.

Disclaimer-not mine

R&R so surprise I have two ready for you all. Let me know what you think.


End file.
